


Treacherous

by EroTaeKai



Series: Treacherous Deception & Betrayal [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babies, Betrayal, Break Up, Cheating, Deception, Drama, Eventual Smut, Foolish Love, Heavy Angst, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Liar Game - Freeform, Lies, Love Fool, Love Game, Love/Hate, M/M, MPREG TAEMIN, Minor Character - Oh Sehun, Minor Character Death, Minor chanbaek, Mpreg, Partner Betrayal, Past SeKai, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Lee Taemin, Pregnant Oh Sehun, Shameless Smut, Side Taeten, Side YuTaeil, Tragedy, Treachery, Unplanned Pregnancy, side sekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 71,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Treacherous Deception & Betrayal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634125
Kudos: 18
Collections: Erotic fics of Taemin and Kai





	1. Sign

"Congratulations on your wedding!!!" Everyone cheered as Taeyong and Ten kissed after saying their vows. Taemin, Taeyong's oldest brother is crying because he never thought he'd send off his baby brother to the love of his life too soon, even sooner than him and their other brother Taeil when he have been with his boyfriend Jongin for 10 years.

"Ssssshhh. It's okay, don't cry so much or the other guests will think that you're against their love." Jongin joked to make Taemin laugh but got poked by his waist instead.

"I am not against them! It's just.. I'm happy that Taeyong and Ten are super in love with each other."

"Well it's pretty obvious. They're super whipped at each other."

"I know right. Ah, really. Taeil ah, you're still young, don't get married immediately okay?"

"Look at this person.. haha. Ya Taemin ah, don't cry!! I know you're crying because Taeyong got married before you. I mean, Jongin ah, you and Taemin are together for a very long time, plus you also have fulfilled all your dreams. You're both very successful in life, what are you waiting for? Why aren't you asking Taemin's hand for marriage?" Taemin's cousin Baekhyun teased the couple a bit too far for a joke.

"Hyung stop!! Please, that's embarassing!"

"I think there's nothing wrong with my question. Right, Taeil?"

"Even I am wondering how Taeyong got married earlier than us, moreso earlier than Taemin hyung."

"Ah, I still have a lot of plans and there's no need to rush. I don't want to rush things and I think Taemin and I would still have to be emotionally ready before we settle down. We'll eventually get to that and don't worry, you'll be invited when that time comes."

"We'll look forward to that, then."

Taemin was busy with his family most especially he's the wedding coordinator of his brother so Jongin was able to roam around the venue and be with someone he has been looking forward to be with.

"Hello, baby."

"Nini?"

"Oh? You don't call me daddy anymore? And how come you're here?"

"You know I can't call you that.. we're in an event! Uhm, actually the groom is my cousin."

"Ten? Ten is your cousin?!"

"Yeah. My mom and his dad are relatives."

"But Ten is Thai, right?"

"My mom and his dad are both half Chinese."

"Ohhh.. whatever it is, I'm so happy to see you. I never thought that you'd be here and I'm actually sorry that I wasn't able to be with you today since he wanted me to be with him.. but look at us now. It seems like destiny is making us spend time with each other."

"Even if Taemin is around?"

"I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, you're his brother in law's cousin. I could always tell him that we just met today and we got along especially we don't have any other companions?"

"Just.. please. Let's be careful. I don't want us to get caught."

"Trust me, we won't get caught. Can you give me a kiss before I roam around again? The next time we meet here, I promise I would stay with you. I just have to check if he's still busy."

"Okay." Sehun leaned over and kissed Jongin, and of course Jongin kissed him back deeply by also leaning both his arms on his shoulders, pulling him closer by his nape. Sehun was surprised especially when Jongin deepened the kiss so he immediately pulled away.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"We can't kiss too deep! Someone might see us!"

"Baby, you're getting so paranoid!"

"I'm not paranoid, I'm just being careful! And if you do that I will-"

"Get hard?"

"You know.. you know what happens whenever your plump lips are on mine.. it makes me hot."

"You're so cute! As expected from a cutie. Don't worry, I'll definitely reward you later." Jongin winked and bid goodbye to Sehun and went to where Taemin is.

\---

"Our Taeyong must be very very happy now. Congratulations again, Taeyong ah." Baekhyun gave a hug to his youngest cousin and a pat at the shoulder to his husband.

"Thank you, hyung!! I also just followed your footsteps."

"Chanyeol is still sorry that he can't come today. He have to finish his work while also looking over your nephew."

"Why didn't you take him here? We could've played with him." Taeil said, a bit disappointed that he wasn't able to take care of his nephew.

"Oh right, Taeil needs a playmate. Hahaha. Taeil should just wait for his brothers' kids. Now that Taeyong is married, we could expect him have a baby soon. Or who knows, Taemin might have a baby first to beat Taeyong in getting married ahead of him."

"Hyung!!! Aish." Taemin hissed as his cousin joked about him and his civil status again.

"I'm just joking. You know that I love you, Taemin ah. But I don't know.. what if Jongin wants to have a baby first before you get married? What if he wants you to walk down the aisle with a baby bump? Or what if he wants a prenuptial and maternity shoot in one, with you having a big belly while you're wearing a veil?"

"Why are you all so excited of me getting married.. aigoo. It's pressuring, you know?"

"We're not pressuring you. We're just wondering why is it like that. I mean, you have been with Jongin for ten fucking years. We're sure that you've talked about your plans in life. And we just want to make sure that you're with someone who has a plan with you, with someone who wants to spend all of your days together. Taemin, you're only one year younger than me. You're not getting any younger so I think as much as you want to take your time, you're time is also running out."

"Hyung, if he won't pop the question, I think you should pop the question instead." Taeil said, kidding aside.

"Look. I know all of you are doubting Jongin but if he's really not yet ready, we won't be doing anything. I don't want to pressure him on this."

"But at least you should know about his plans. Will he take you forever? Because if not, ten years would be just wasted. Taemin, you have been looking at him for ten years and you have only been with him exclusively but in reality, there's a lot of people who deserve your love and would love you. There are also a lot of people who wouldn't even doubt nor think twice in marrying you. Don't be too blind, you know what I mean by that. Speaking of the devil, where is he?"

"He might just be going around.."

"How could he go around when he doesn't even know any of the guests especially we are the only one he knows?!"

"I think I saw him a while ago with Ten's family." Taeyong said, as he indeed saw Jongin by his husband's family earlier.

"Oh? Is he asking for advice from Chittaphon's side?"

"Do you want me to tell him to come here, hyung?" Taeil asked Taemin that looks a bit confused now 

"No, I'll just go there myself. I think I also need some drinks."

\-------

Jongin saw Taemin by the bar finishing some shots so he was relieved. He was actually nervous when he kissed Sehun but what can he do, it's a big surge of feelings towards the younger man.

"Love, what are you drinking?!" Jongin got his hand by Taemin's belly and giving him a loose hug.

"Hello love! Ah, I had some shots. My throat is dry so I wanted something hot."

"The program is already ended, right?"

"Uhm yeah. Why?"

"I think I want to spend time on our room instead. What do you think?"

"Oh are you sleepy? If you are then you could stay at our room."

"You don't want to come with me?"

"Huh? Ah!! Oh. Hey, have you been drinking while I was busy?"

"I just had a few shots too. If you want, you could take more shots, and when you're okay and your throat is wet and hot enough, we could go."

"But do you really want to go now? I mean, are you impatient or are you willing to wait for me here? If not then I'll let you go there first and wait for me there instead."

"Would you be taking long?"

"Yeah I think so. I just got some shots then I would go back to Taeyong. There are still a few guests and I have to talk to the mobile bar owner and get everything settled."

"Would that take an hour?"

"Most probably yes."

"I'll wait for you at our room then. But please don't let me wait for so long."

"Yes I'd definitely go there as soon as everything is settled."

"Okay. I love you, Taem."

"I love you too, Jongin."

\---

"Oh fuck you're so tight!! It's been a really long while!" Jongin cursed as he pounded on Sehun.

"Yeah. Now make it fast!! I don't want us to get caught!! He might come up and see us!!"

"Okay baby. I'll make it fast and I'll make you feel good."

"Aaaahhhh oh my gosh daddy…"

"What is it baby?"

"I.. harder.."

"Baby is loving it so much? Want me to go harder?"

"Yes daddy.. please fill me up!"

"Okay. Daddy will grant your wish."

"When Taemin is asleep, I'll go to your room, okay?"

"But he might look for you! What if-"

"Taemin is drinking shots downstairs and that means one round of fucking would make him sleep like a log. I'm sure he wouldn't think that I won't be sleeping beside him tonight."

"Oohhh.. okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

It's a good thing that Sehun didn't stay long inside Taemin and Jongi 's room because he met Taemin on his way back after sending Sehun to his suite.

"Taemin!! What took you so long?!"

"Jongin love!! Hehe. Ah, I just enjoyed a few drinks again before the mobile bar closed. Everything's done now! Our Taeyong is now happily married to his love." Taemin is a bit tipsy so Jongin grinned. He know that his plan would work.

"Come on, let's go inside."

"Jongin.. do you love me?"

"You're asking Kim Jongin, Lee Taemin's boyfriend for 10 years if I love you? Of course I do!! I won't stay with you for 10 years if I don't!"

"Let's get married."

"Uhm that could be arranged! But for now we have to do something different."

"I'll.. wash up first. I reek of alcohol.."

"Want me to wash you up?"

"No it's okay. Maybe you could prepare while I take a shower.."

As soon as Taemin washed up, Jongin made sure that the bed looked like nothing happened earlier. He sprayed cologne by the sheets so if there are cum stain smell by the fabric, it won't be that strong.

"Taem, hurry up! I'm getting impatient!!"

"I'm almost done.." with Taemin's words, he immediately stripped his clothes off and laid down the bed with only his boxers. When the door opened, Taemin was wearing his pajamas on.

"Oh? You're not cold? It's cold here.."

"Taem, have you forgotten? We'll be-"

"Ah oh my gosh I forgot!! I'm so sorry! Okay okay I got it."

"Are you still in the mood?"

"Yes I am.. maybe just sleepy. We should just make it fast so we could also sleep."

"So one round only?"

"Sorry love! I promise I will make it up to you tomorrow and when we get back home."

"It's fine. Besides, you're sleepy so I would let you rest after."

"You're super considerate, baby. I love you!" Taemin gave him a few kisses on his lips until both of them got heated up and eventually went by the bed.

"Taemin.. I really miss you.."

"When was the last time again? I can't remember. I was so busy. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to satisfy you as frequent as before."

"I understand. Taeyong needed you and it's a part of your job and business. It's fine and now that it's over, you're mine again, right?"

"Only yours." Jongin pushed Taemin by the bed after he took Taemin's sleepwear off. He smiled when he realized that Taemin wasn't wearing any underwear so he immediately spread Taemin's legs to prepare him up.

"Your… fingers.. really does the magic….."

"I know. You really love me fingering you, right?"

"Yes!! Ah really but we have to aaah!!" Taemin whimpered as Jongin added another digit.

"I think you're ready enough.. just a minute, love." Jongin teared the pack of condom and as soon as he got his condom covered cock smothered with lube, he entered Taemin.

"Aish fuck you why did you use that condom tonight!!! Oh my god Jongin!!"

"Because baby, it's been a while and I want you to really feel me. I love you."

"I love you, please move."

"As you wish, love."

Just as he thought, Taemin fell asleep like a log as soon as they finished having sex. Taemin hugged a bunch of pillows and snuggled his face into it since Jongin went to the bathroom to throw the used condom at the trash bin. But of course, Jongin didn't go back to the bed to sleep with Taemin. Instead, he got his robe and went to Sehun's room.

Before sunrise, Jongin went back at Taemin's room to sleep after finishing lots of eounds of sex with Sehun at the other room. When Taemin woke him up after a few hours, he already finished taking a bath and he's already fully dressed.

"Jongin, love. It's time to wake up!! You have to take a bath and get clothed because it's only an hour before check out."

"Oh! I overslept? Sorry."

"It's totally fine, love. Sorry if I took a bath ahead. I went to Taeyong's room to get their things to the car since they'll be going straight to their honeymoon destination."

"It's understandable. I'll just take a bath fast so we could grab some breakfast."

"Breakfast is already here. I've ordered your favorite fried chicken and fried rice with sunny side up eggs."

"Alright thank you!"

"Jongin, I'll just be giving something to Taeil and Baekhyun hyung, okay?"

"Okay!"

\---

"Jongin.. I'm pregnant." Sehun cracked the news as soon as he met Jongin again.

"Huh? What?!"

"I said I'm pregnant! You got me pregnant that time!"

"You mean on Ten's wedding? Oh my gosh."

"It's exactly 3 months since then. I don't know what to do.. oh my gosh my parents will kill me! I don't even have a boyfriend but I got pregnant!"

"I'll.. I'll take responsibility! I'll be your boyfriend!"

"Jongin?! Are you serious?! How about Taemin?"

"I'll.. I don't know! Maybe I'll leave him or whatever!"

"No don't do that!! You've been with him for a very long time!"

"But I won't let you go through this alone! Besides, that's my child! I'll take responsibility! Don't worry about it that much okay? I'll make everything right! You just have to give me more time."

"I'll really get killed by my parents! I'm only 19 and I'm still a student.. oh my gosh. Jongin what if I just ab-"

"No! Don't ever think of killing our child!! No, we will raise him together! Don't think of anything, okay? I'll find a way. I'll make everything right, I promise. Just please, give me more time, at least time to break up with him before you give birth."

It's Taemin's 27th birthday and he's very happy because he's successful in life, his meetings and events business is doing great and he'll be an uncle soon because Taeyong and Ten are already trying to have a baby. Sadly, Jongin would just shatter all the happy thoughts Taemin have if he would break up with him on his birthday.

"Happy birthday, Taemin hyung!!!! We love you!!"

"Thank you so much!!! Uwaah. I'm the events coordinator but you planned this event for me? I must be really special."

"You are special, you idiot!! Wait where the fuck is Jongin? Where's his surprise?"

"Ah haha he said he'll be arriving late tonight. He may just be preparing his own surprise event for me."

"Woah. Is it something very intimate and very personal? Too personal that no one's invited but the two of you?"

"Maybe. Who knows, maybe in a few months I could also give you good news."

"please let tonight be the night that Taemin would get engaged.. please. I'm summoning all the gods to be in your favor.. you're getting old now, you should really get married."

"Please don't jinx it, hyung! But that would be nice.. getting engaged on my birthday. It'd be super special and magical!"

Taemin got his hopes too high so when he arrived at his apartment, he got disapppinted because it's the same as before. There's no surprise event for him from Jongin so he got a bit sad, but told himself that maybe Jongin wanted to make it simple by only popping a ring.

By the time Jongin arrived, Taemin already fell asleep by the dining table. His cake is still whole, and the cake knife and the dessert plates were still untouched.

"Taem, let's go sleep at the room okay?" Jongin carried Taemin by their bed and made him hug a pillow. When he looked at Taemin's sleeping face, he can't help but feel sorry because he played with fire for too much that he's burning. And even if he gets splashed by water, he would never be saved. Whatever he does, it would never be the same again.

"Taemin, I'm really sorry. I messed up big time! I can't even look at your eyes without feeling guilty. I'm so sorry for being so unfaithful. You don't deserve me, you deserve someone who will only look at you and someone who won't play around and take advantage of your love. I'm sorry, I love you but.. I have to take responsibility of what I did.. I'm sorry if I would have to go.. for the past years, I have loved you but I still cheated. Maybe it's really me.. I was the wrong one. I'm the one at fault so don't ever think that it's your fault. You are good enough, you are even more than enough for me! It's just I'm not enough for you and I don't deserve you. Sorry but I won't be able to make your wish of getting married with me come true."

\---

For four months, Jongin have been super cold and aloof towards Taemin so of course, Taemin wasn't able to take it anymore and confronted Jongin.

"Jongin, what's the problem? Do we have a problem? The last time that we were able to talk was before my birthday! You didn't even greeted me that day. Don't tell me you've forgotten that?"

"Taem, I'm so sorry. I know I should've told you about this earlier but I faced a lot of circumstances and setbacks for the past months. I'm sorry if I've forgotten you."

"What's the problem?! Tell me about it so we could fix it!"

"That's the problem, Taemin. We can't fix it anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Taemin, I'm sorry. I'll be leaving."

"What? What leaving? Where would you be going?"

"I'm.. I'll try my luck on a different country. I'll try to also live apart from you. I'm.. leaving you too."

"Huh? Are you.. breaking up with me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"But why?"

"I.. I don't know what I want in life and I don't want you to be stuck with someone like me. Your family is right. It's been ten years since we've been together and until now, I still don't know what I want. I don't even see myself getting married.."

"Jongin if it's because of the pressure then let's fix this! Don't mind my family, okay? If getting married is not in your plans yet then I'll understand!! I'm sorry if I've pressured you to marrying me too but if it made you feel uncomfortable then forget about it! Fuck getting married, let's just stay together!"

"Taemin.. I can't stay here anymore.. you'll just get hurt more. You're too good for me. You're more than enough and I'm.. I'm not good for you. I will never be enough for you.."

"Jongin, you're the only one I want and need. Fuck everything! Money, cars, house, everything! Even if I don't have those things, I will be happy because I have you! You are enough for me!"

"Taemin.. you don't understand.."

"I don't understand? Then make me understand why you want to break up when we have been together for ten years and have been encountering loads of problems yet we were able to survive everything?!"

"It's not the same anymore.."

"Jongin, do you love me? Oh, I think I asked the wrong question. Jongin, do you still love me?"

"I.. if I told you I don't love you anymore, what will you do? Will you let me go?"

"No. I will make you love me again." Jongin was surprised when Taemin grabbed his face and kissed him. Taemin's kisses were all rough and deep, and his grip were tight unlike his usual soft touches.

"Taemin, wait! I'm-"

"No words needed. If you don't love me anymore then I would make you fall in love with me again. Just please.. don't leave me. I'll go insane if you'll leave!" Taemin resumed with his kisses but Jongin felt his cheeks getting wet with tears.

"Please.. please don't leave.. I'll do anything you want, just don't leave me.." Jongin felt all the pain in Taemin's words and eventually gave in. He kissed Taemin back and led him to the bedroom.

"Please.. Jongin. Love me again. Make love to me again. We can still save our relationship.. please.. I don't want our ten year relationship go down the drain.. I love you so much!" Jongin didn't answer. Instead, they took each other's clothes off. As soon as they were naked, Taemin hugged him so tight, all their chest and crotch rubbing.

"Please Jongin.. please love me again. Please make love to me again. I don't know what I'll do without you.."

"Taemin, I love you but-"

"No buts. Please, just love me tonight. Please. I want you to feel it all again. I want you to relive all the love we have shared for the past ten years. Please Jongin.. I love you so much.."

Again, Jongin didn't answer. He got the bottle of lube Taemin tossed to him and poured some on his erect cock. He got Taemin's hole lubed too so he was able to go inside Taemin smoothly, if not for his tightness.

"Holy shit you're so tight!"

"Just to remind you.. the last time we fucked.. was on Taeyong's wedding."

"It's that long! Shit!"

"You.. you also grew bigger.. oh my gosh please move."

"Okay." Taemin intertwined his fingers onto Jongin's while his love pounded into him. Jongin's breathing is uneven unlike their usual love sessions so Taemin was still puzzled.

"Relax.. please relax. Ugh uhm I know it's been a while and I'm tight but.. I'll also relax for you.."

"You're really tight again.. it's really been a while. I'm sorry."

"It's totally fine! From now on, let's make arrangements. Let's have sex everyday. I don't want you to be deprived on being pleasured everyday."

"Taemin, I really love you.. but-"

"Please Jongin, no buts! Please, just let me make you love me again first. Let me make you fall harder for me. Please, give me this one chance to make you love me and choose to stay with me. Please make love to me. I'll take it all." Jongin's pace went faster than the usual, making Taemin moan in pleasure because of the sensation.

"Jongin.. I really love you. Please.. let's save our relationship. Let's not give up just because of pressure."

"Taemin!! Don't- just relax!!! I'm close!"

"I'm close too! Please give it all to me. Don't pull out, okay? I'll take it all. I'll let you cum inside."

"But-"

"Jongin I said no buts!! Just do it okay?! Please.." Taemin got his hands on Jongin's cheeks and leaned him down to kiss. Taemin's kisses weren't as rough as before, but it's all deep yet sweet. It was full of love and Jongin was able to feel all of it and he became confused.

"You're my first love and my last love. You're the only one who knows me better than anyone else, even better than I know myself. Please Jongin, please don't leave. I may look pathertic but I will do my best to make you stay and to make you fall in love again. Through the years, we have been having this thought that breakups would never be needed because we will do our best to understand each other; compromise if we should. I'm willing to compromise anything just to make you stay. I love you and I don't know how I would be if you'll leave me."

Jongin woke up early with Taemin still sleeping against his chest, arms still over his waist. It's been a long while since he saw his angel but he was reminded that he's not a good man so he doesn't deserve an angel. He is a bad and mad person so it's just right for him to be with a devil instead because after all the mistakes and shortcomings he have made, he deserves to be kicked to the hell where he belongs.

"Taemin.. I know that you could hear me even if you're still asleep but.. I seriously have to go. Staying would just hurt you more. I swear, I love you so much but maybe I just need time to be alone and away from you."

"I am I too harsh for you? Did I held onto you too tightly that I became burdensome?"

"This may be harsh but yes. You held onto my neck too tightly that I can't breathe. Taemin, I really need this."

"Seems like you're already decided. You don't even have any thought of staying, right?"

"I'm sorry."

"How I wish that sorry could fix everything."

"If one day.. you get to fall in love with someone else that would want to marry you, don't think twice. Don't think of me anymore. Don't wait for me because I won't tell you to turn that person down. If he'd make you happier then I would willingly concede."

"So you're really giving me up?"

"I'm just giving you a chance to be with the best person who would love you better. I don't want to be too selfish to you because I have been too selfish for myself."

"Thank you. I wish you luck, freedom and parting. I love you and if you really want and need that then who am I to hold you back."

"If one day.. we'd cross paths again and we'd be different people, I hope we'd say hi to each other. It may be awkward and hard but I still want to be your friend. A distant friend would do. I just don't want you to completely ignore me as if I'm a ghost."

"You got lots of requests for someone that's breaking up. Wow."

"My last request.. please be kind to yourself and embrace the things that you deserve. I'm not one of them. Be healthy and I wish you happiness even if I won't be the one who will give you that. Thank you, Taemin. Thank you for the 10 years."

"Thank you, Jongin. Thank you for everything. I love you. Goodbye."

When Jongin arrived in Hong Kong, he was told to immediately go to the hospital because Sehun was confined. His baby is well but Sehun's health is declining. After a few weeks, Sehun fell unconcious and their baby got in danger so the doctors performed caesarian procedure to deliver the baby. The baby was able to survive but sadly, Sehun got a heart failure and died a few minutes after he heard his baby's cry.

Jongin was devastated because Sehun died because of him and their baby. He thought it must be his karma for cheating and leaving Taemin for him. He did his best to raise his son on his own, in a different country while his family, friends, even Taemin was clueless of what's happening to him.


	2. Crooked

Taemin cried for the longest time in his life when Jongin left him. But what made him cry more was the fact that he found out that Jongin is bound to Hong Kong. Taeyong and Ten would also be going out of the country for their honeymoon and his only companion in Seoul is Taeil, which would be going to Jeju island in a few days for a conference. His cousin Baekhyun may be around but he is also busy with his own family so Taemin felt like everyone and everything turned back on him and he have lost everything. Or maybe he only thought he have them but the reality is he never did.

The first night since Jongin left, Taemin sulked in their shared apartment. All the things Jongin left at their home made him cry. Every corner of the place reminded him of what he and Jongin used to do together, especially how Jongin would lay down on his lap while they watch shows on the television. And of course, the most dreaded bedroom - their king size bed became too big for Taemin and all he did was sniff the side of the bed Jongin used to sleep at.

After 3 days, Taemin started to drink alcohol. He ordered pizza because ordering chicken just made him cry, since Jongin have always been his drinking buddy. They are the original chicken and beer duo and they would have their own buckets of chicken as they drink. Since Jongin is gone, he could only drink by himself and pass out by himself.

Taemin's drinking became a habit - one day became three days, until it became 5 days, one week, two weeks and one month. One month after he started drinking, he started throwing up. His stomach was so painful and everytime he vomit feels like he's dying so he eventually stopped. He tried smoking but it didn't serve him well - his vomiting made him so pale and he passed out on his apartment. Good thing Taeil and Baekhyun went to his place that time and found him unconcious. He was rushed to the hospital and they found out that he's pregnant.

"Pregnant? Me?" It was what went out of his mouth after Taeil, Baekhyun and the doctor told him when he finally got awakened.

"Yes. You're 5 weeks pregnant. Your baby is a bit weak since you have been drinking for a while. It gave a huge impact to your baby's development. Please, from now on, be careful with what you will eat and make yourself healthy."

"Taemin, you and Jongin would have a baby!! Woah! Indeed, you were able to beat Taeyong and Ten!" Baekhyun happily patted Taemin's shoulders to ease his surprise but Taemin was actually in shock, not knowing what's happening.

"Hyung, are you okay? Why are you not happy? And why are you drinking at the first place?" Taeil asked, worried of his pregnant older brother.

"Yeah. Hey, you should call Jongin and tell him that he'll be a dad soon!" Baekhyun urged Taemin to take his phone and call Jongin but was shocked because of Taemin's next statement.

"Jongin.. he left."

"Huh? What do you mean he left?"

"He's.. he's gone. He broke up with me."

"What?!?! When did that happen?! How long have you been alone? How long have you been drinking?!"

"He broke up with me last month. He.. he got me pregnant before he left.."

"What a bastard! He shouldn't run away from his responsibility with you!"

"He's gone. He's on a different country now. He doesn't love me anymore. We can't do anything about it anymore."

"How about your baby? What will you do? Will you be able to go through pregnancy alone?"

"I don't know.. maybe I should find a way.."

Three days after the doctor said that he's pregnant, Taemin found himself by the bar of a club, sipping a mocktail. When he liked the music, he went to the dance floor and loosened himself up. He attracted a few men but only one of them catched his eye.

"Need a companion? I can be with you throughout the night."

"You're cute. What's your name?"

"The name is Yunho. How about you?"

"Taemin."

"Oh. Taemin. Nice to meet you! You're drinking something weak. I'll buy you another drink if you want."

"No, I'll skip the alcohol. If I would have to take something painful, I want to feel the pain."

"Are you a masochist?"

"Not really. Maybe I just want something that could objectify what I feel."

"Oh. That's deep."

Not too long, Taemin was kneeling down inside a cubicle of the men's restroom, taking Yunho's cock inside his mouth. After Yunho came, another man shoved his dick inside his mouth. A total of four men came inside his mouth and Taemin swallowed it all. He kissed them all too, until one of them, a man by the name of Minho took him inside another cubicle and fucked him there. He moaned and whined from the mix of pleasure and pain as tears fell down his face.

He became too sleepy because apparently the mocktail that he drank was spiked and when he woke up, he was at a hotel room with another man beside him. Both of them are naked, and Taemin is leaking of cum. His eyes betrayed him so tears went down his face as he got his clothes back and went to his brother Taeil.

"Hyung!! What happened to you?! Did you got raped?"

"No.. I remember agreeing but I was totally out of my mind. I wanted it too but why do I feel so dirty?"

"No, you're not dirty, hyung. Forget about what happened last night. From now on, stay with me. Let that place rot in dreadful silence. Live with me here so we could take care of you and your baby."

"But my things.."

"We could get your things if you want but we're not gonna let you go back there. Hyung, just like what you've said, Jongin is gone. Even if you're pregnant, he won't choose you. Even if you get in danger or even if you need help, he won't come running to save you. He's gone and he turned his back on you by walking out of your life. Jongin is gone, and now you just have to focus on yourself and your baby - which is Jongin's only memory left to you. If you love Jongin, just shower that love to your baby instead. With that, you'd know that your love won't go to waste."

Taemin went through the painful and difficult cravings stage where he really likes to eat a certain unusual food in the middle of the night but he can't do anything because he doesn't want to bother Taeil. There's only rare moments when Taemin wants strawberries while his brother is awake and Taeil would go to the mart to get him a tub of strawberries. Sometimes, his cousin Baekhyun would come to their place with the dish Taemin craves for, like pad thai, yellow curry, beef stroganoff, pork trotters, mackerel stew, beef bone stew, stir fried pork intestine or cow tongue stew.

It also didn't take long until Taeyong and Ten went to visit Taemin, especially knowing that their brother is pregnant. The couple is expecting a baby too, but sadly they have to tell Taemin what they have seen in Hong Kong.

When the couple had their honeymoon in Hong Kong, they stayed near Ten's cousin Sehun's residence. They saw his parents going in and out of the house so they asked what's happening and was told that Sehun is pregnant and he'd be giving birth soon. As soon as they got the name of the hospital, they went to visit but they were surprised because Jongin was there. He just arrived in Hong Kong, his luggages still with him. Sehun was getting critical and the doctor asked his family, including Jongin if they would allow the doctors to perform an emergency caesarian delivery. They all agreed and soon enough, Sehun's baby was born but he didn't last long and died a few minutes after he heard his baby's cry. Jongin got his son but he was devastated since Sehun died, and just vowed to raise his son alone especially with the threats of Sehun's parents that they'll take their son away from him.

At what Taeyong and Ten said, Taemin became stressed. He can't eat well, he can't sleep well and he was a total mess. He went to their shared apartment again and broke down since he found out that Jongin left him for another person, a person he has been cheating with while they were still 'happy together'. They would be having a baby so Jongin chose them instead of him, so he cried again and again. He just stopped crying when his abdomen became painful and he immediately went to the hospital to get checked. It's a good thing that he was able to reach the hospital soon because he had threatened miscarriage. He was scared that he might lose his baby too so he did his best to relax and be healthy. Indeed, he became healthy for himself, for his family and for his baby as he waited for him, his one and only hope in this world.

Taemin gave birth to a baby boy and after a few days, the couple Taeyong and Ten welcomed their own baby. They decided to keep the cousins close so they could also figure out being first time parents to their babies while Baekhyun and Chanyeol helped them.

\---

Kim Jongin set foot back in Korea after more than a year since he left, after his and his son Yukhei's birthday. It's almost the end of winter and it's getting warm so they were able to enjoy the temperature of his beloved country.

"Yukhei, welcome to Korea! Welcome to your new home." The cute little boy smiled to his dad as they arrived to his family's house.

"Oh? Jongin!! Whose baby is that?"

"Uhm.. I adopted this cute little boy when I was in Hong Kong. I helped his mom but she died and she doesn't have any relatives so I decided to adopt him. He's so cute, right?"

"Yes he is!! What's his name?"

"Yukhei. He is Kim Yukhei."

\---

Jongin only got his things and a few bottles for Yukhei's milk so he need to go to the grocery to buy his formula milk and buy all his baby essentials. He was just surprised to see someone he wasn't ready to face ye, someone that's also been a part of his past.

"Oh? I think I know that person.. oh!!! Jongin!! Ya Kim Jongin!!" Jongin heard a familiar nagging and annoying voice. It's Baekhyun, Taemin's cousin.

"Ya!! How could you break my cousin's heart and leave him just like that?! Do you even know what happened when you left him? He went through a lot alone! You put him through numerous shit and now you're back? And who is this?!"

"He's Yukhei, my son."

"Your son? Wow!"

"Adopted."

"You can try to fool me but sorry because I have a child too. This child is your child. Who's the mother?"

"I won't tell you who. Besides, he's already resting and looking out for us. He's already my son's guardian angel."

"Yeah, maybe it's really a good thing that Taemin didn't end up with you. This boy is over a year old, right?"

"He just turned one year old."

"One year old.. that means you've cheated on Taemin! Wow… wow really. Amazing. So you broke up with him because you got someone pregnant!!"

"I'll be going ahead. My son's not used to other people especially with the noise. Excuse me."

"It's really a relief that Taemin didn't end up with you but you're still a jerk who just left and ran away from your responsibility!"

"I hope he's well. Please tell him I said hi."

"Do you think he would be happy if I told him that you're back and you have a son that's already one year old? He would definitely know that you got someone pregnant and that's the real reason why you broke up with him! For fuck's sake stay away from my cousin, okay? I don't want him to get hurt further by you. He have been through a lot alone!"

"Okay. If that's what you want then I would do my best not to cross paths with him again."

"You're really good for nothing. But even if you put him through a lot, we're relieved that he didn't end up with you. Good thing he didn't end up with a cheater."

\---

Jongin left baby Yukhei to his family as he went to work in his new company in Korea. He works as a graphic artist on flexible hours so he could still take care of his son. But he was surprised to see Ten as the company's design manager, especially he would be working directly under him.

"Thank you, Mr. Lee."

"No worries, Mr. Kim. And I know this is a bit personal but you could be relieved. I may be Taemin hyung's brother in law and you may be his ex boyfriend but I will treat you professionally here. I hope you do the same and not be awkward with me."

"That would be really great. I thought you're angry with me too."

"Angry with you too? Why? Have you met them again? I mean, his family?"

"I met Baekhyun hyung and he's really angry at me."

"Ah. Baekhyun hyung is just really like that. He's their only companion in life and their only relative so it's his instinct to be protective. You know that well. Ah I think on your profile, you've indicated that you're still single, right?"

"Uhm yes. Single, never married."

"I just hope that you won't use that fact to flirt with someone else here. We've implemented strict rules about company romances. If you're going to flirt with someone else, do it outside this building. That includes flirting with other departments' employees."

"Even on other departments employees? It's not allowed?"

"Yes it's still not allowed. We don't want any company drama involved at work so I'm really sorry."

"Taeyong.. is he working?"

"Yes, and he's working here too."

"How come the two of you-"

"We are married so we are allowed, but he's on a different department and on a different shift. He's on the logistics so you may not want to provoke him and get him angry by showing your face there."

"How about Taeil? Is he working here too?"

"Taeil hyung works here too. He's working at the banquet department of the company. Taeil hyung may be nice to you before but when you broke Taemin hyung's heart, he was as angry as Baekhyun hyung. And he's really ready to punch you in the face if you try to come near his brother."

"I never thought he had a violent family."

"They are all nice to everyone nice to them. It's just that you left Taemin hyung after ten years when they have expected you to ask for his hand in marriage. As much as Taemin hyung is hurt, they were hurt too. They wanted you to be a part of their family, like me, but you left just like that."

"I'm still very sorry for what I have done. Uhm.. Taemin. Does he work here?"

"Of course he does. He's the Meetings and Events Manager so you know.. don't ever show yourself at their office. Please, I beg you. Go to his brothers' department offices but don't ever go there. I think he might kill you or he might go crazy."

"How is he?"

"He's fine but I don't think he'd be happy to see you again."

"Was he able to.. move on from me? Is he still angry at me? I mean, he let me go when we broke up but-"

"When you left, lots of things happened to him. You made him go through a lot alone so I think he's still mad. If not, maybe he haven't just got the hang of it and still sulks sometimes. The man dedicated his life for you for 10 years, all of us saw how the two of you were a couple so of course, he's still having a hard time coping up on living without you anymore."

"I'm still very sorry for that. It's been more than a year since I left but I understand if he's still not over it."

"Maybe you just got over him too soon, especially when you have been with my deceased cousin even before you left."

"Huh? You-"

"Yes, I know. I saw you kissing on our wedding night. I saw him enter your room and I also saw you enter his room. In the morning, I also saw you when you went back to Taemin hyung's room. And I know that he died when he gave birth to your son in Hong Kong. I was even surprised that you're back here. Why, Sehun hyung is gone so you'd do your best to be with Taemin hyung again, with the fruit of your unfaithfulness?"

"No! I didn't plan it like that. My son.. he's at my family and I'll be working here on flexible hours so I could raise him alone. For Taemin.. I don't even think he'd take me back. After all I've done, I'm sure all of his family, including him despise me to death."

"Good luck to you, Mr. Kim. I hope you'd have a good time in this company. I just hope that you won't cross paths with them here."

"Thank you. And thank you also for the heads up. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for what I did to your brother in law.. and also to your cousin's family. I never thought it'd be like that. I know I won't be able to do anything so I'll just raise my child well. He's Sehun's only memory."

"Sorry for this personal question again but did you ever loved my cousin? Or you just used him for lust because he's young and you're too bored with Taemin hyung?"

"I.. I felt something for him too but I love Taemin more and longer."

"And yet you left him over Sehun hyung."

"I left him because I wanted to take responsibility for my child. I want to take responsibility for the unfaithfulness that I did. And I don't want to hurt Taemin further. He doesn't deserve someone like me."

"Alright. I think that's enough. Anyway, good luck to you, really. I hope to see my nephew with you someday. I want him to meet his cousin from me."

"You already have a baby too?"

"Yes we do have a baby. What month were your son born?"

"January."

"Our baby boy was born on August. We just celebrated his sixth month."

"I think they'll get along. Would I be allowed to take my son here sometimes?"

"Actually there's a baby care room here. We leave our son there and also, Baekhyun hyung takes his son there so they could play. If you want, you could take him there. He'd be happy to meet new playmates especially he's already a year old."

"Thank you. Thank you so much, really."

  
  


Jongin didn't have any problem working at the company and it's been 3 months since his first day. He got Yukhei with him and left him at the baby care room but he was taken aback because he saw Taeyong and Ten with their son. There are also other babies with their parents but when Ten saw him, he told him to come. At first, Taeyong gave him a death glare but he was stopped and calmed by Ten.

"How come he's here?!?" Taeyong asked under his breath, trying his best not to go and punch Jongin.

"Uhm he.. he works here too."

"Huh? Since when?"

"He's been our graphic artist for 3 months now. And just keep it to yourself, please. The babies might cry if they sense your mood."

"I'm sorry for hurting your brother. I know that you're angry at me and I'll accept all the hate since I deserve it."

"Good thing you know that. Have you met him again?"

"No, not yet and I'm doing my best not to cross paths with him because Ten told me that he's also mad."

"Good. Let's just all be professional here, okay? But really, why are you here in this room?" Taeyong asked but he was surprised that Jongin was carrying a little boy.

"Yongie, that's his son."

"I'm sorry. Yes it happened but please, I have to let him stay here. Nobody is at home and he doesn't have a mom anymore so I took him with me. Please spare the child, he's not at fault with this. I'm the one at fault."

"Okay okay. Since your son is innocent, he's spared. Okay, you could leave him here."

"Thank you so much. I'll be back as soon as possible." But Jongin was surprised to see the man he have been trying to get away with. The man he tried not to cross paths with and the man that he loves the most, yet he cheated on.

Taemin was also shocked to see Jongin again. They both stopped on their feet - Jongin by the chairs near the big crib while Taemin was by the door, carrying another baby.

"Good morning, boss!" Ten said with a bow.

"Good morning hyung." Taeyong smiled but became serious afterwards.

"Ah, uhm haha yeah. Here's your baby. Take care of him okay? I'll be back later. I really have to go. Bye baby!! I'll see you later and we'll play." Taemin planted a kiss to the sleepy baby that Taeyong carried to sleep. Taemin nodded to Taeyong and Ten then went straight out of the room.

"Taemin, wait!" Jongin called him but he didn't even looked back. Instead, he went on so Jongin walked fast to keep up to him.

"Taemin, please! I thought we're friends? You promised that you won't treat me like a ghost when one day our paths cross again?"

"I'm sorry sir but I don't have much time. I have to start my work. Excuse me."

"I thought we'd say hi to each other? What happened to that?"

"I never said that I'll agree to all your requests. And I'm busy, sir. If you want to talk to me, go to my secretary and arrange an appointment. Excuse me." Taemin coldheartedly turned Jongin down as he shut the door after he entered the events department office.

After his shift, Jongin got Yukhei from the baby care room. Just like before, he saw Taeyong and Ten's baby, also the other baby Taemin gave to Taeyong.

"The angels look so beautiful but his beauty stands out. He's a very handsome boy. Yukhei, did you play with him?" The cute boy just chuckled as he nodded while his dad looked over the younger baby.

"He looks cute, right? I'm happy that you enjoy your time hanging out with babies close your age. I hope when all of you grow up, you'd be friends."

"Minnie, it's time for your milk!" Again, Jongin was surprised when he heard Taemin's voice. He immediately hid away but he was close enough to see him carry the beautiful little boy. He got a bottle of milk and he fed the baby like he's been doing it all his life.

"Seems like he grew attached to his nephews so he takes care of them when their parents aren't around. It's so nice to see him with a baby. He still looks very beautiful even if I wrecked his heart. Yukhei, do you want him to be your mom?" Jongin asked to the cute boy and the boy smiled and said 'Ne'.

\---

A month have passed and finally, Jongin was able to get a hold of Taemin's schedule. He also saw the cute little boy his son Yukhei plays with - now bigger and cuter, and he somehow resembles Taemin. He thought that of course, he's Taeyong's son and the baby got more of his genes so he kind of looked like Taemin.

He arrived at the baby care room with Yukhei and the growing baby is there, smiling as Yukhei chuckled while hugging him.

"Oh? Yukhei, you two are close now? You both look so cute!!"

"Dadaa.." The little boy hugged Yukhei but began crying. At first, Jongin thought that the baby got hurt so he carried him up.

"Why? Oh! Seems like cute baby boy is teething!!" When the baby opened his mouth, Jongin saw two little pearly whites growing by his gums.

"You're so cute.. even if you're crying! Uhm.. your mom isn't around.. I guess it's okay for me to take care of you for the meantime, right?"

Jongin went to the pantry and got a melon-flavored ice cream pop. Yukhei's eyes got bigger at the sight of the ice cream so he gave him a bite, but also got a little spoon to feed the little boy beside his son.

"Hello baby!! Since your mom isn't around then maybe I could help you. I hope the ice cream would soothe your gums." Jongin fed the baby and slowly, he got distracted and liked the ice cream. His little tongue and mouth look so cute and Jongin got so focused on him, he forgot about feeding Yukhei.

"Wait there okay? We just have to take care of your playmate. Ah here, I got biscuits for you instead."

"Yay!!" Yukhei munched on the soft biscuits while his dad continuously fed the baby with more ice cream. For some reasons, Jongin feels very soft towards the cute baby boy. He may have his own son but seeing this little boy made him wish that he could have more babies, which would never happen because Sehun is gone and he wouldn't have a chance with Taemin again.

Taemin.

"Why did I suddenly thought of you? You've already shut me out, I don't think you'd even stop to listen.. but I should try, right?" Jongin thought to himself while the two babies just chuckled on their own world.

"Mini mini Minnie let's go home!!!" Jongin heard the door open and was surprised when Taeil came inside the baby play room.

"The fuck?? Why are you here? And what are you doing???" He immediately carried the cute little boy and checked if he's okay, thinking that Jongin is feeding him something he shouldn't eat.

"It's just melon ice cream. He was crying earlier and he's teething so I helped him. Cold food such as ice cream soothes baby's gums, especially if he doesn't have any teether around."

"Okay. Minnie, let's go home!! Your mom is waiting for you outside!!"

"Uhm.. Taeil?"

"Don't call my name like we're close. We're not even friends."

"Mr. Lee. I'm sorry but may I ask, whose baby is he?"

"Who else? Of course he's Taeyong and Ten's baby. They got twins."

"I knew it! Anyway thank you for answering."

As soon as Taeil went out of the baby care room, Taemin got Minhyung and went to the car.

"Jongin was feeding him melon ice cream!! That trash.. ah I'm so annoyed! He's out there with his son, looking okay like nothing happened when you've been through a lot of pain!!"

"Tssss. He doesn't deserve to be a dad."

"By the way, I told him that Minhyung is Taeyong and Ten's baby and they have twins. We can't let him know that Minhyung is his son."

"That's totally right. He would never know that Minhyung is his son. You told him that baby is Taeyong's son? Then tell Taeyong and Ten to tell him that he is your son when they see him."

"Eh?? I just told him that Minhyung is Taeyong's son though."

"I want to confuse him. I want him to be deprived with the truth so just go ahead and say anything you like that's far from the truth that I got pregnant, I gave birth and Minhyung is my baby. He's full of lies anyway, I want him to have a taste of how it feels like to be lied, betrayed and deceived. I want him to believe in lies and I want him to doubt the truth."


	3. Fool

Taemin left Minhyung to his uncles as he went to execute one of his plans - to meet Jongin again.

With Ten's confirmation of Jongin's schedule, Taemin waited by the baby care room. Taemin saw Jongin's son and looked at him closely.

"I see. I guess he loves your mom that much so he abandoned me and his own son. But poor little baby, you lost your mom the moment you were born. Don't worry, your dad would surely find someone that would be your mom. He's good at finding other people to fuck anyway. Yup, don't worry. You're spared. I just hope that you'd be raised well and you won't follow your dad's cheater and player ways. I hope you'd grow up as a fine man. You can play with Minhyung here, especially he's your baby brother but that's it because your dad would never know that you have a brother with me. Anyway, here's a biscuit for you. Minhyung is still small so he only eats that biscuit. Hope you like it too." 

"Maaaaa." The little boy looked onto Taemin's eyes and smiled, then reached his hands out, trying to tell the man to carry him.

"You must miss your dad now. He'll be here soon, don't worry. You'll also go home."

"Mamaaaaaa, hug!!"

"Sorry, I'm not your mom. You must be over one year old so you could speak now. Hello, I'm Taemin, what's your name?"

"Ukhei."

"When you could talk more, tell me about yourself okay? I have to go. Bye bye!" But even before Taemin was able to stand up, Yukhei cried hard.

"Oh why are you crying? Maybe you're hungry. Want some milk? Ah, the biscuit!! Let's eat the biscuit okay? Here. Say aaaaah!! Good boy."

"T-Taemin?"

"Huh? Ah."

"Yukhei, daddy is back!! Sorry if you got bored here. Where's your playmate?? What are you eating?"

"Sorry, I gave him the biscuit that I was supposed to give to my nephews. Turns out that they've already left. He cried so I fed him some until you came. Anyway since he already have a companion, I'll go ahead."

"You're already going home?"

"Yeah. Just finished my shift."

"Can we.. talk?"

"Talk.. what kind of talk? We're already talking now."

"I want to talk to you.. to tell you I'm sorry for everything I've done and I regret leaving-"

"If you didn't leave, he would've been an orphan. Maybe parting with you is meant to happen. We can't do anything about that anymore."

"I'm really sorry. I hope someday you'd be able to forgive me."

"Yeah. I hope you know that it's too early for that."

"Yes I know and I'd wait for that day. By the way, this is Yukhei, my son."

"Your son, the product of your unfaithfulness. Yeah."

"Sorry."

"I just hope that he won't have to pay for all the bad things you've done in your life. I also hope you'd be able to find him a new mom because he cried when I was about to go, plus he called me 'mama'. Maybe he heard it from the other kids so he's looking for his mama."

"Thank you.. I know you're mad at me but thank you for sparing him."

"He's just one innocent soul.. sadly he was conceived under sin and lust. I just really hope he'd be a good man when time comes. Anything you'd like to say?"

"Taem.. would you.. accept me.. I mean me and Yukhei back? I know I did wrong but now that I'm back and learned the hard way, I want to make everything right. I want to treat you right and love you more."

"Woah there. You want me to take you back? You want to make everything right? I don't think that would happen. You already chose them even if I begged you to stay. I did everything I could to change your mind. I wanted to save our relationship but you still left, and with that, I also made a choice. I chose not to be involved with you in any way again.."

"But I'm really sorry. I really really really had bad choices in life! Please? Please choose me again. Please love me again!"

"For what? So your son could have a replacement mom? Just so you know Jongin, looking at your son still give me flashbacks. I could still imagine how he was made, how you cheated on me lots of times and how fake everything was when I thought we were happy together. It's not that easy to look at him without feeling my heart and trust breaking into fucking pieces."

"I understand. I'm sorry."

"If you really want me to take you back again, you have to work for it. Rebuild those trust and make me believe in you again. I won't be gullible, I won't be naïve; I'm not stupid to believe in you easily after everything that you've done, after the lies you made me believe and after all the unfaithfulness that you've done."

"Okay. I'll do my best to win you back again. All I need is a chance. All I need is to let me try to win you back. I will win you back, I promise that."

"Tss. Okay. I'll go ahead."

"Taem.. do you still love me?"

"Now you're suddenly curious of what I feel. I thought you only care of what you feel. You only care about yourself anyway."

"I want to know.. so I could have more reasons to go on and hope that you'd take me back."

"I don't know. I don't know if I still love you. Take care of your son, it's already getting dark outside. I'll be leaving."

Taemin was almost by the parking lot when he felt that a man is following him. He wanted to explode because Jongin gets onto his nerves but was surprised when he saw Yunho instead.

"Taemin?? It's you!!! You work here too??"

"Yunho ssi?"

"Thank goodness you still remember me!! Yes it's me. I never thought you work here too. What department?"

"I'm the manager of meetings and events department. How about you?"

"I'm from the legal department."

"Oh so you're a lawyer? Wow. You must be super rich now."

"I'm a former prosecutor but decided to move into the corporate world instead of being in a firm. You know.. competition and stuffs. Nice to see you. Are you busy? Want to get something for dinner?"

"Oh okay. Dinner sounds great!"

"So.. how are you? Are you still single?"

"Yes, still very single but I already have a son."

"A son?? Hey, don't tell me Minho got you pregnant?! Or could it be-"

"Ah no no he's not the father. I was already pregnant before all of us met."

"So it's not Minho? Thank goodness. But are you sure it's not someone else?"

"Yunho.. may I know who the other man is? The one that I was with at the hotel bed?"

"So you didn't know who you slept with?"

"Yeah I didn't know who it is. I just know that a man is beside me but I didn't check the man's face. I immediately left as soon as I woke up."

"It's Kai. One of my best friends."

"I don't remember if I met him.."

"Taemin, you met him!! You even straddled his lap and grinded onto his dick! You kissed him a lot because you said you like him. You told him you want him to be the father of your child.. I never thought that motherfucker would really take you to bed. Do you want to meet him?"

"I'm.. shit this is embarrassing."

"I think Minho got a video of you and him. Wait I'm gonna ask him."

"That Kai guy.. oh my god I wasn't aware of what I was doing that time!! It must be super embarrassing!!!"

"Minho said he got the video. It's here! Watch it." Just like what Yunho said, Taemin straddled the man and kissed his neck. Soon enough, he grinded his crotch against the other man's crotch.

"Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing!!"

"Minho is just at the corner. I think he got more photos or videos of you and Kai." The two waited for Minho and after a few minutes, he arrived.

"Yo yo yo Yunhoe!! Taemiiiiin!! Nice to see you again!! It's been so long!"

"Ah hello."

"So you don't remember Kai? You were all over him that time though."

"I don't remember all the things I said well but I think I could remember doing those things. Oh my gosh."

"I think you and Kai should meet. He told me he was surprised to wake up without you that time."

"Minho ya, ask if he's still in Korea."

"Why would he go out of Korea?"

"He's half Japanese. His mom is Japanese while his dad is Korean so he goes back to Tokyo from time to time. His full name is Kim Kai."

"Oh gosh I even provoked a half Japanese guy!! Fuck."

"He's in Tokyo but he'll be going back to Seoul next month. Don't worry Taem, we'll tell him that you want to see him."

"What should I do when I see him?"

"Maybe ask him about what happened that night at the hotel?? I don't know much because he just practically took you home. He owns the hotel."

"He owns a fucking hotel??? Ssibal. This is insane."

"Ah, it would've been nice if he's the father of your son. Sadly he isn't."

"Wait, you already have a son??" Minho was surprised at Yunho's words.

"Yeah. I was already pregnant when we all met at the bar."

"Really??? How come you're still single?"

"The father of my son left me. He got me pregnant before he left to take responsibility for another person he got pregnant. The person he cheated me with was about to give birth when he left so his first son is almost 2 years old while my baby is turning one year old in less than 3 weeks."

"What a fucking prick!! Is he aware that he left you pregnant?"

"Nope. He didn't know about it. Until today, he doesn't know that he got me pregnant, I already gave birth nor I already have a baby. He just think that my baby is my nephew since my brother's son is only a few days younger than him."

"Ah, now I also wish Kai was the father of your son."

"Why, what's with Kai?"

"He's a good man. And when he loves someone, he would do everything for that someone. He's a loving and caring man. I know because I am friends with his ex before she left him."

"Why did his ex left him?"

"She left as in died because of bomb explosion. You know, rich people gets kidnapped and Kiko was almost adopted by Kai's family. The kidnappers thought that they are siblings because they resemble each other too, and took her instead of him. His family gave the ransom money to get her back but the kidnapping went brutal with the police encounter. They didn't know someone has a grenade and the whole place exploded including Kiko.."

"That's tragic and very sad."

"Yeah. They were still so young when it happened. They were just getting ready to get into university."

"His girlfriend died young, she was only 17 years old. Kai is just 26 now. It's sad. They must be married if she's still alive."

"Yeah we think so. Kai loves her so much."

"So Kai isn't really gay? Oh gosh I just tainted an innocent man.."

"He is gay. After what happened to Kiko, he discovered that he doesn't really have a preference. He's open to love anyone regardless of gender.. but let's just say that you were his first."

"Why do you keep on making me feel embarrassed?? Huhu. Anyway, do you want to meet my son?"

"Aw. He's a cute boy!! You resemble him." Minho said hi to Minhyung but the cute little boy just hugged his mom back.

"Hello uncles!! I'm Minhyung! Nice to meet you!!"

"Fuck!! Good thing you declined to drink alcohol that time! I'm relieved he's growing up well." Yunho smiled as he tried to carry the little boy from Taemin while Minho looked so amazed like it's his first time to see a baby.

"Do you take him to work?" Yunho asked, curious on how Taemin takes care of his son.

"Yes I do. I take him to the baby care room. If you want to play with him, you could, especially when his dad is around."

"His dad works there too?"

"Apparently yes. He's a graphic artist. He takes his son there so this little guy and his older brother plays all the time."

"That's cute."

"The babies know they are brothers but their dad doesn't. You're playing as the trickster huh?" Minho smirked as he realized what Taemin is up to.

"Yup. I don't intend to let him know about his son with me. What for? He already have a son anyway. We don't need him."

"We'll go and play with Minhyung when work gets tough. Haha."

\---

"Mr. Lee, there's a package for you."

"Huh? From whom?"

"It says Kim Jongin."

"Ah. Can you open it for me?"

"Uhm, it's a bouquet of flowers and chocolates."

"Oh really? What are we, teenagers? Flowers and chocolates?? Tsss. You could take the flowers, put it on a vase and make it a centerpiece. For the chocolates, share it to everyone."

"But.. you won't take it? It's for you though."

"Nope. I'm allergic to both flowers and chocolates so go ahead and enjoy them. Share it to everyone too. I'm okay."

"Okay Mr. Lee! Thank you!!"

\---

"I hope Taem likes my gift. It's his favorite flowers and chocolates. I hope he's reminded of what I used to give him before." Jongin told Yukhei that's busy playing with his baby brother.

"Mi-niiiii!!" He suddenly hugged the cute little boy which made Jongin smile.

"How I wish it'd be that easy.. I miss hugging Taemin too. I miss kissing him.. I miss him so much and I really regret that I left him. I know that I wouldn't have you if I didn't left him but.. it hurts my heart because I know I did something irreversible. Now I have to face the consequences of everything I did. I'm sorry, Yukhei. You have a broken dad.."

\---

Taemin got another package from Jongin - another bouquet of flowers and two boxes of his favorite chocolates. Just like before, he told his secretary to put the flowers at the vase then let everyone eat the chocolate. He took the second box of chocolates though, and sent it to Ten at the Marketing and Advertising department.

"Manager Lee, something for you."

"Oh? Taeyongie suddenly sent a box of chocolates? How sweet."

"Uhm, it's from Meetings and Events department, from Mr. Lee."

"Eh? Taemin hyung sent these?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh okay. Thank you."

"Hyung. What's with the chocolates?"

"You like dark chocolates, right? That's why I sent them. Someone sent those and I don't intend to ingest anything from him. If you don't like it, you could share it to your artists."

"Jongin sent those?"

"Yeah. He's sending flowers and chocolates like he's courting a high schooler. Very childish. Tss. Do you want flowers? I'll send them there next time."

"Aigoo I already told him about company romances.. he may not be flirting but he's sending such gifts. Tsk. Okay, send me those flowers next time."

As expected, Taemin received a bouquet of flowers and chocolates again but this time, he didn't tell his secretary to put the flowers at the vase nor made them eat the chocolates. Taemin made another greeting card and sent all of it to Ten's office.

Ten was surprised with the flowers that Taemin sent to him. It's a bouquet of beautiful pink carnations. He's sure that if Taeyong was the one who sent it, he'd fall in love again and again. But it is from Taemin, and it's given to him by a graphic artist from his own department. He's happy to have received such pretty gifts but he's also feeling guilty because he knows that Jongin is doing all of this to win Taemin back.

"Hyung, what's your plan?"

"I want him to see that I'm giving away all the gifts he's sending me. If he ask who sent that, tell him that I sent you that. Don't cover it up, Ten. I know what I'm doing and it's part of the plan."

"What exactly is that plan?"

"I want him to see that I don't need flowers and chocolates. I want him to see that I won't be swayed by giving me all the things he used to give me before."

"Okay. I got it. By the way, what's your plan for Minhyung's birthday in 3 days?"

"Still the same, I'll be going overseas with him. We'll go to Tokyo especially Taeil and Yuta would visit Yuta's family while I'll go around and have fun with Minhyung. How about you and Taeyong?"

"We'll go to Thailand this time. Taeyong wants Sojun to walk at the beach."

"You'll have your leave the same day as me, right? Tomorrow?"

"Yup. Taeyong's last day would be today."

"Tell Jongin that you'd be on leave to celebrate your baby's birthday. If he asks if I'd be with you, just tell him yes. Another one, Taeil told him that Minhyung is your son, and him and Sojun are twins. But I want you to tell him that Minhyung is Taeil's baby."

"Eh? Why?"

"I want to confuse the hell out of him. I want him to be so confused to the point that he doesn't know what's the truth and he don't know what to believe anymore. Please, Ten. Please do it for me. Please help me. After I mess with his mind, I swear I won't get anyone involved again. I'll also stop."

"Okay. I'll do this but promise me that this would be the last. To be honest, I'm feeling guilty with this because he looks helpless especially he have his son."

"I know and I don't intend to prolong this. And I'll spare the child. He's innocent and he doesn't know that his parents are bad. Just help me on this one. Please?"

"Okay hyung. I'll help you only for this time."

"Thank you so much!! By the way, what time is his shift?"

"He'll start in 2 hours."

Jongin left Yukhei to his older sister for today especially his mom would help her with the kids so he was excited to go to work because he could talk to Taemin and take him out for a dinner date.

"I hope he's not too busy." Jongin wished as he went inside the building but when he arrived at the Marketing and Advertising room, he saw Ten's office filled with the familiar sight of pink carnations.

"Oh Jongin hello! You're quite early today."

"Ah I made sure that I'd arrive a bit early so I won't get stucked at the traffic. Nice flowers, it made the atmosphere lighter."

"Ah yes. Taemin hyung sent me that earlier. He told me the same, that it would make the atmosphere inside the office lighter. Everyone is feeling better with the aroma of the flowers too. Ah! By the way, he also gave me chocolates. Want some? You could take some for the sugar rush."

"He gave you chocolates too?"

"Yup! He said that his throat is dry so he's trying to stay away from chocolates. The flowers too, he's having pollen allergies and he sneeze a lot so he gave them out instead of throwing it away. I think the carnations and the chocolates are from a suitor, but I guess he doesn't like his suitor so he gives away all the gifts he received from him." With Ten's words, Jongin was taken aback.

"Suitor?"

"Yup. Jongin, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine."

"You know what, you should just get some chocolates so you could have an instant serotonin boost."

"Ah no thank you. I'm okay."

Jongin's shift was unexpectedly gloomy because of what Ten told him. He never thought that Taemin gave the flowers and the chocolates away even if they're his favorite.

On his lunch break, he saw Taemin at the pantry brewing coffee. He wanted to confront him but if he does that, it would lessen the possibility of Taemin going out with him on a date so instead of confronting him on why he gives out all his gifts, he went beside Taemin and made a cold chocolate instead.

"Hello, Manager Lee."

"Huh? Oh. It's you. Good morning."

"Are you busy today? I.. I want to ask you out for dinner. At the restaurant we used to go."

"My shift ends at 5pm."

"My shift ends at 6pm."

"So you want me to wait for you?"

"Ah no! If you want, you could go home first then change. We could just meet at the restaurant."

"Oh. Okay. Just make sure that you won't be late."

"Yes I will arrive early. I really hope you'd show up."

"Yeah, don't worry. I will be there."

"Taem?"

"Um?"

"I still love you. I'm really sorry."

"Tss. Enough drama. We're at the work place."

\---

Taemin was very curious on what Jongin is up to. Jongin asked him out for a dinner date when he have confirmed that Ten told him about the flowers and chocolates. Taemin expected Jongin to be fuming in anger but what he did was the total opposite, which puzzled Taemin.

"Hmmmm let's see. I should order a different food, something that I have never tried before so steak is out of the choices tonight. I'll get a blue lemonade, Chinese chicken salad, lasagna, cordon bleu and green tea mousse cake. Sorry steak, mashed potato, red hibiscus tea, margherita pizza and strawberry cheesecake but I'll just eat you tomorrow. Ugh Lee Taemin what are you doing to yourself.. because of pride, you'll pick something you haven't even tried. Tsk."

Since Taemin is early, he just studied the menu and was surprised when he got a call from Yunho.

"Having a date tonight? Wow."

"How did you know?"

"Minho and I could see you from here. We're outside the restaurant."

"Oh haha come here first!!"

"No way, we might interrupt your date."

"I'd be more glad if you interrupt my date because it's my son's dad that I'd be having a dinner with." At the mention of his 'son's dad', the two immediately went over to Taemin.

"He asked you out?"

"Yeah. I provoked him but he still asked me on a date. Who knows, he might've ordered the chef to poison my food. Haha."

"Aigoo. We'd also be eating and would be going at a bar nearby later. If in case this date makes you uncomfortable or anything, ring us and we'll be there to rescue."

"Hahaha what are you, my bodyguards?"

"Well of course we're here for our friend. We may have met in a place friendship rarely blooms but here we are, we became friends. Besides, we're all employees of the same company."

"And the father of your son is a prick so of course we won't just let him slip away every damn time."

"Okay. Thank you so much for your concern."

"Sorry to ask but Taem, do you have other friends?"

"I don't have other friends. Since he and I became together 10 years ago, I was just a prisoner of his attention. I wasn't allowed to have any friends. Whenever I meet some guys or girls, he made me leave them because he told me they'd just brainwash me and tell me lies about him. Some attempted to be my friend but they also left because they can't stand him, and they can't stand me defending him"

"Gosh, I never thought that you loved a psycho. He's insane."

"He told me that he's my friend, my boyfriend and my lover all rolled in one so I shouldn't make friends anymore.. so I didn't. I was just his puppet and I'm stupid and naïve to believe him."

"You're lucky that you were able to get out of the toxic and very manipulative relationship. Really. He's not good for your sanity."

"Yeah. Sadly I just realized that when he left. Now he wants me to take him and his son back."

"Hell no. I'm not against loving a person with a baby from their previous relationship but if it is him, I wouldn't even think about it. I'd say no."

"But then it's still you. Good luck, Taemin. And please be safe. We're just a call away okay? We have to go or your date would catch us here."

"Okay. I have my car though. Haha. See you around and yes! I'd give a ring when something isn't right and when your Cinderella needs to be rescued. Thank you so much!!" A few minutes after Yunho and Minho left, Jongin arrived. His face was serious and it's like Taemin did something wrong.

"Thank goodness you came!! You made your promise a reality."

"I agreed because I also miss eating here. It's been so long, I think it's been more than 2 years since the last time I ate here."

"Oh. You must be hungry so let's eat first. I'll get the usual for us then."

"Ah no! I'll get blue lemonade, Chinese chicken salad, lasagna, cordon bleu and green tea mousse."

"We haven't tried that before though."

"I want to try it so I'll get those instead."

"Are you sure you won't be eating steak tonight?"

"Yes, I'm sure I won't be eating steak tonight."

"Okay. He'll get those then I'll get cucumber lemonade, ranch salad, spicy tuna pasta, roast chicken and strawberry parfait."

The two enjoyed their food as Jongin tried to initiate conversations, but all of his attempts were just answered by Taemin's one-liner answers. Sometimes, he only answer with a nod. After their dinner, they went by the Han river to get some fresh air.

"By the way, you were with strangers earlier? Did they bother you? Did they flirted with you?"

"Ah. They're my friends."

"Friends? You have friends now?"

"Yes I made friends and I got friends now. They're also employees of the company but from different departments."

"Ah. Figured. I thought you have friends outside of work."

"They may be employees of the same company but I met them at a bar. They're nice guys."

"I'm not sure if nice guys go to bars though. And why would you go at a bar?"

"I went to bars to let loose and to get something that would objectify the pain that I've felt. For the first time in my life, I felt so free even if it hurts. I went to bars, got drunk, partied hard, didn't care about the world especially I was only 25, plus you're gone and I found out why you left. For the first time in my life, even if I cried your name out, you didn't come running for me. Even if something happened to me, you didn't save me. I was crying your name out but you're already in a different country and I can't do anything anymore. You left me in the morning and since then, you stopped caring about me so I let loose. I did things that I wasn't able to do when you were still with me. I became a rebel after my world crashed down and drank a lot. One day became three days, three days became five days, five days became one week, one week became 2 weeks, 2 weeks became one month until I was slapped by the reality that you won't be coming back no matter how I try, even if I become desperate. I cried out your name back then, and it took me a while to stop and cried for my own name instead. But almost 2 years after that, the world told me that everything was only a joke and boom!! You're back again, you're in front of me with a baby and you're asking me to take both of you back. This life is really messing around with me, I think this world wants me dead."

"I'm.. I'm sorry. I never thought you'd do that. I never thought you'd become alcoholic because we only drank a few cans of beer whenever we have chicken and beer nights.."

"The joke's on you, I was able to finish cases of beer in one week. It's still there.. at that dreaded place, untouched. Messy, stinky and abandoned like me."

"Our place?"

"Yeah. Since Taeil and Baekhyun hyung found me unconcious at that place one time, I haven't stepped foot back there again. But even if I left that place, I was still haunted by your memories. I went to the bar and met them. One of those men made me suck their cock, and another fucked me at the bathroom. Ah, there's also this another man that I slept with and I woke up in the morning, leaking with cum at a certain hotel. Up to this day I still don't know who's the man who fucked me. He fucked me good because I was able to feel the pain in my body though I'm feeling guilty because I immediately left him while he's still sleeping."

"Hey, did they raped you??"

"No. I agreed with everything because just like what I've said, I wanted to objectify the pain that I've felt. It was nice, and that was my awakening. Who would've thought that someone that was exclusive to you for ten years would be a whore in just one night? Who knows, there might be other men who have fucked me that time. All I remember are the three of them."

"Taemin, you shouldn't be friends with them!!"

"You can't tell me who I should be friends with, Jongin. We're not in that kind of relationship anymore. They'll stay as my friends whether you like it or not."

"But they'll take advantage of you!!"

"Yeah, they may have took advantage of me but I was aware of it. And I wanted it. It all happened in one night but after that, we went back to being our normal selves. After that, they were nice to me. They didn't took advantage of me more than a night unlike what you did! Jongin, compare that one night to ten years of you taking advantage of me! All those 10 years that I thought we were happy, were all shattered when you went around with your lies while fucking someone else! And you didn't stop it, you even did it at my brother's wedding while I was around!! You even did it at the bed that I slept at!! You took advantage of me and you also took me for granted so don't act like they're the bad one because you are evil yourself. You plotted your next fuck days while making sure that I would never know, but fuck you because I know all of it now. If I know, it wasn't only Sehun and you might've got other people pregnant too!!"

"I know.. I know I did wrong and I have paid for that when the one I chose died. I was only with him for months and I swear we were just playing around until one day he told me he was pregnant. Back then, I thought that it was just harmless fucking but it became serious when another life got involved. But even if I wanted to make everything right, it went out of hand and he have to pay for it with his life! Taemin, I never intended to do that! I never thought it'd happen but it did! I never wanted to kill Sehun! I was devastated, I thought choosing him would be the right thing to do because I will be taking responsibility of my selfishness and unfaithfulness but I had to go through his death! I was the one to blame and I got blamed by his family! I blamed myself too, because if I didn't do it then he should still be alive now! Because of my poor life decisions, I fucked up so much!! Since then, I had been through depression but I have to be strong because another life is depending on me. I have to be strong so I could raise my son well or his grandparents would take him away from me. I know I did wrong and up to this day I'm paying for all the bad things I've done. I'm accepting it all, and I'll accept your wrath if that's what you need. I know it's hard for you to trust me again but please, I'm pleading for another chance with you. Taem, I swear this time I would make everything right. I know you're pressured to getting married and if you want that, let's get married! I'll do whatever you want, just please, give me one last chance."

"I don't know. I don't know if I could still do it."

"Let's try. Please? Let's try again. Let's start anew, baby. Please? It's still me, the Jongin that you love. I'm back! I may have another life with me but it's still me.."

"Someone's looking after your son tonight?"

"Yeah. Mom and nuna is looking after him."

"Okay. Let's go somewhere else."

Taemin tried his best not to shake as he drove back to their former loft. He haven't stepped back to the place since he was found unconcious by Taeil and Baekhyun but now, after almost two years, he's back again with Jongin.

As soon as the door opened, they were greeted by the empty cans and bottles of alcohol, the ones Taemin drank when Jongin left. The piles of trash, the empty boxes of pizzas and everything that's scattered around the living room were left untouched. Their love nest was just like Taemin's heart - tattered, torn, messy and abandoned.

"It's.. it's been a while. It's.. it's nice to be back home."

"Sorry if it's messy but yeah, I left this place like this. The last time I remember, I was eating pizza and beer until I blocked out. Baekhyun hyung and Taeil got most of my things and I told them just to leave it all like that."

"It's still the same, it's still our house.."

"The bedroom must be untouched because I never slept on it since you left. I barely had any wink of sleep too and if I did, I must've passed out at the couch. To be honest, I never thought that I'd be back here again. I never wanted to go back here because all our memories together haunted me. The kitchen, the couch, the bedroom, every corner of this place haunted me. But now I'm back. I never thought I'd also go back here with you. I never thought you'd even be back again."

"I'm back again and I'm here to stay. I love you, Taemin. The love that I felt since we were young are still here inside my heart."

"Yet you cheated on me. Ironic, right? Anyway, I guess this is a great timing for you to see this place one last time."

"One last time? Why?"

"I'll sell this place. It's messy and hopeless. Besides, it's not like you'd live here again."

"Taem, no.. please. Let's save this place!! Just like what you've told me, this place holds our memories!! Please Taem, spare this place!"

"It's not like you'd live here again.. it'd be best to give this up."

"Please no!!! Taemin, please? If you want I'll move back here!! I'll live here again!! Let's live together again!! You and I plus Yukhei.. we could be a great family!! Let's move in, let's get married!!"

"Jongin, it's not as easy as that. Sorry."

"But please, don't sell this place!! Please, I already lost you, please don't kill all our memories together!! Please Taem, I beg you!!" Jongin lost it and hugged Taemin as he cried. He felt like everything is being taken away from him, most especially Taemin and all their memories.

"Please.. I'll do anything you want, just.. not this. Please Taem! I love you, let's start anew.. I promise we'll make this house our home again!! I don't want this place to be abandoned and forgotten, please Taem. I really love you.."

"You.. love me?? Oh really? I don't know. I don't think if i'd be able to believe in that-"

"I'll prove it to you!! I can prove it to you." Jongin tried to stop crying and looked onto Taemin's eyes. Both their eyes were filled with sadness but Jongin is determined to make Taemin take him back. He slowly tilted Taemin's face up and gave him a soft kiss. Taemin was shocked with the power Jongin's kiss hold and little did he know, Jongin kissed him again. When Taemin wasn't complaining, Jongin grabbed his face to give him a deep, passionate kiss. Taemin was struck hard and all their memories went crashing down on him, shedding tears as he kissed Jongin back. Soon enough, Jongin guided him to the bedroom. He took the bed cover off then started to touch Taemin's neck, until it went down to unbutton his dress shirt. He also did the same to his own and unzipped Taemin's pants, only to be stopped.

"Don't worry, baby. It's okay. Let loose, let me prove you how much I love you.. please."

"No.."

"Please baby? Take my pants down. Let's give in. Please." Kissing made Taemin distracted again until both of them have shed all their clothes. Jongin laid Taemin down, careful not to break the kiss and started to palm his crotch. When Taemin's shaft started to grow, Jongin immediately got a bottle of lube from his pocket and coated his fingers, kissing Taemin again as he inserted a finger onto his heat. Taemin moaned and when Jongin felt Taemin's grip onto his arm loosened, he added another one until he reached three. When he felt that Taemin is stretched enough, he slicked his own shaft with lube and penetrated Taemin slowly.

"Fuck!! After 12 years it feels like the first time again!! Oh god I love you so much!!" He bottomed out and kissed Taemin again, this time, a bit rough because he knows that Taemin likes rough kissing. Jongin started to thrust, earning moans from Taemin. Taemin miss the touch and the feeling of being filled but he's still trying to hold back and Jongin felt it so he gyrated his hips, making Taemin scream in pleasure.

"Love, it's me. I'm back! I know you're still holding back but please.. please let me. Let me love you again. I want to prove you how much I love you. Even if I did wrong and made wrong decisions in life, in the end it's still you. All the roads lead me back to you.. please, love. Please love me again." Taemin gave up and let his feelings take over. Even if it's still painful, even if he's still broken, he let Jongin take over. He thought that maybe this could fix their relationship, or at least give him a tiny bit of hope that they could still fix it. Or maybe this could be the start of their new relationship so he hugged Jongin back, kissed him back and made him feel that he loves him. He let his feelings take over and he shed tears - not sure if it's of regret or happiness, or maybe of both.

"I love you, Taemin. I really do. Please let me make it up to you. I don't want to lose you again. I know it's all my fault and I'm ready to pay for everything as long as you'll be with me. You're my life, my love, my strength. I love you so much.."

"I'm- fuck!! Harder.."

"You want me to go harder?"

"Yeah.. I'm.. uh faster."

"Wait. Let's change position. Want to ride me?" With Jongin's question, he suddenly remembered that they're not wearing a condom and if Jongin shoots his seed again, he'd definitely make another baby so Taemin agreed to ride Jongin.

Taemin never expected that he'd bounce onto Jongin's cock again and he'd want to release so bad until this night, and he's doing best in doing so.

"Fuck you're so good!!! Ah Taem I'm close!!"

"Shit you're close??? That fast??"

"Yes!!! Ah fuck!!" Taemin immediately took Jongin out and pumped him until he released in his hands. As soon as Jongin is done, Taemin went to the bathroom and locked the door so Jongin won't be able to go inside and join him.

"Taem? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll just wash up."

"Love, you haven't finished yet!"

"I'm okay. Don't worry.."

"Open the door, I'll wash up too.." Taemin just washed his hands and body. He was still half hard but he just left it as it is, hoping that it'll sleep down or get fully hard later on so he could just jack off. When Taemin went out of the bathroom, Jongin already passed out naked at the bed.

"I..I don't know if I'd be able to do this again.. but I'm glad because at least I was able to let you do what you want for once. I miss you, your hugs, your kisses, your touch, everything. It was like feeling it all again after the drought. It's totally different from the time that we made Minhyung.. you felt different since the last time. I really love you and I felt it with your kisses and love.. but I don't really know if I'd be able to give you myself again." Taemin was torn if he would lie down beside Jongin and sleep with him or if he would go and leave Jongin behind like nothing ever happened. But he thought that there's a possibility that Jongin would fuck him while he was sleeping and may give him his seed, so he decided to write a note and went home to where Minhyung is.

"Baby.. your daddy is back. But I don't know if I could still accept him back to our lives again. Everything is too painful, and even if he loves us, I still doubt his sincerity. I'm afraid that he would be too sure that we'd always accept him even if he do something. I don't know if I could trust him fully again. What should I do? Do you want me to accept your daddy and forget about everything? Or leave him all behind with your hyung? I'm really torn.. good night Minhyung. Mommy loves you so much." Taemin burst into tears as he watched his son sleep.

\---

Jongin was awakened when he felt hungry and he was surprised when he woke up alone.

"Taem? Love?" He called but no one answered. Instead, he saw Taemin's note.

_"Jongin,_

_Sorry because I left without saying anything nor waking you up. I almost forgot that I have a trip with my family since it's my nephews' birthday. Honestly, it still feel like a dream but I don't want you to hold onto it too tightly. I don't want to give you false hope because I'm still not sure about what I feel. Please give me time to think about it. I'd be away for a while, I hope you'd do your work well. Take care of your self and your son while I'm out. I'll try to keep my mind clear while I'm away and hopefully, have answers when I come back. But please, don't hope for too much. I don't want you to have your heart broken by being disappoined._

_-Taem"_

"Ah, he already left. What should I do now that you left me here.. I miss you, sorry if I wasn't able to make you feel good nor attend to you because I fell asleep too soon. I'm sorry I keep on disappointing you. But I'll wait for you. I'll wait until you'd be able to accept and love me again."


	4. Stay

Minhyung ah, we're on a trip because it's your birthday!!! Yaaaay!!!" Taeil carried Minhyung as Taemin rolled their luggages out of the airport. Yuta fetched them from the airport and drove them off to his house.

While the lovers are out, Taemin took Minhyung around Tokyo and visited different pet cafés. The baby got to play with puppies, kittens, rabbits and owls and he enjoyed it well. Taemin let Minhyung have photos with the animals and they bought some cute biscuits that he could munch later on. When he got knocked out, Taemin went to buy their necessities at a local mart before they meet up with Taeil and Yuta again.

"Hyung, can we take Minhyung around?" Taeil asked, hoping that his hyung would let him and Yuta take care of his nephew.

"Where would you be going?"

"Mmm.. let's just say that we want to practice taking care of a baby. And so you could also go around and enjoy the place! I know something is bothering you so while he's with us, go ahead and reflect. Make up your mind little by little so when we go back, you're already considering an answer."

"Taeil ah.."

"It's okay, I know that Jongin is trying to take you back. Ten told me about it. I know he's doing his best effort to get you back and it's making you confused. It's not easy hyung, I know and you'll need a break from it. Go ahead and spend time alone."

"Would you be okay?"

"Of course! Hyung, I'm already an uncle of two. We'll be okay! And we would just be going around parks. Don't worry about us."

"Okay, if that's what you want then go ahead. But if you're tired, don't hesitate to call me and I'll take him. Or if you need help, I'll go to wherever you are."

"Okay hyung!! We'll take care of Minhyung well."

"Take care and stay safe! Enjoy taking care of him!! His milk is in the bag, the diapers and the wipes are also there. You don't have to feed him milk all the time, you know that he enjoys food too. Baby, uncle Taeil will be with you this afternoon!! Enjoy your stroll!! I love you." Taemin kissed the sleeping boy's forehead and left them at the park to go around and destress at the heart of Tokyo.

Taemin found himself eating a monster ice cream parfait, crepes and different Japanese desserts until he stumbled at a specialty bakery café that serves all breads; pastries and cakes with cheese. Since he loves cheese so much, he was enticed to go inside. He got cheese rolls, cheese brioche, bacon and cheese pizzas, blueberry bagels with cream cheese, cheese tarts and cheese cakes. He also got some ham and cheese turnover pies for Taeil and Yuta, and cheese langue de chat cookies for Minhyung. He just finished paying for his purchases when he saw Jongin outside the store wearing plain white shirt, jeans and rubber shoes. He tried his best to keep out of his sight but Jongin went inside to buy pastries.

"Shit! How come he was able to follow us?! Holy fuck.." Taemin immediately called Taeil.

"Um hyung?"

"What the fuck?! I just saw Jongin!! He's at the specialty cheese bakery!!"

"Eh? How come he knew that we'll be going here in Tokyo?"

"I don't know! Wait I'll ask Taeyong and Ten." After Taeil hang up, Taemin immediately called Taeyong in Thailand.

"Yes hyung?"

"Taeyong, can you ask Ten if he told Jongin that I'll be going with you there in Thailand?"

"Yes hyung. He said that you'd be going with us here in Thailand. Why?"

"Motherfucking Jongin is inside a cheese bakery here in Tokyo. For fuck's sake how did he know that I'd be going to Japan?! And how did he follow me?!"

"Eh??? Hyung are you sure that it's Jongin?"

"Yes, I know that face and that back so much!! I've been used to that sight for 10 years!"

"Oh gosh.. okay, we'll call you again, Ten would call the office and check. For now, make sure that you're out of his sight!"

"Okay okay. Thank you. Please update me soon." Taemin let out a sigh and looked over the bakery. He saw Jongin went out of the shop and went to walk away holding a box of the treats.

"Ugh how the fuck did he find out that I'm- shit. I should get out of here.." Taemin went away from the scene and decided to go to a coffee shop to chill. He ordered a completely different drink - strawberry cream latte and a piece of mushroom flatbread. He was surfing the internet when he received a call from Ten.

"Hyung, seems like Jongin didn't go to work today."

"Really? Shit he's really here.. ugh I really have to go away from this place."

Taemin decided to give up and just join Taeil and Yuta at the park to take care of his sleeping son. Minhyung doesn't care about the world and sleeps whenever he wants, just like his dad.

"So Jongin didn't go to work today? I guess he really followed you. Oh my, what if he's very determined to win you back and he would do anything just to be with you?"

"Like ' _I'll go wherever you will go'_?"

"No. Like _'I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me'_. You should be careful, hyung. He might've lost it and became so obsessed with you."

"For fuck's sake, please.."

"I think we should just stay at home and go out only when we're about to go back home." Yuta suggested.

"But it'd be a pity not to enjoy this trip just because of him. Besides, you are here to celebrate Minhyung's birthday."

"Ah I think I know what we should do! We should just go on a VIP restaurant and celebrate Minhyung's birthday by eating there! You know, the restaurants with enclosed rooms. Only the VIPs who rented the place would be able to go there." Good thing Yuta know restaurants that have enclosed rooms and told them about it.

"You think so?"

"Yes! It'd be intimate and luxurious. And it's for your safety too, especially you're with your son."

"But he didn't bother you, right? What if he only just want to know where you are and to also watch over you?"

"He's not like some kind of a bodyguard. He doesn't have to do that."

"But maybe, that's what we should do - stay at home until we have to go and celebrate Minhyung's birthday."

\---

Jongin wasn't able to go to work to take care Yukhei that is having fever, cough and colds He called his office and asked for his manager Ten, but he remembered that he's on leave with his family so he just contacted the assistant manager.

It's the first time Yukhei got sick so he was seriously worried so he took him to the doctor and made him take the prescribed medicines so his temperature would go down.

"Mini.."

"Yukhei.. get well soon so you could play with Minhyung okay? I promise when you're okay, I'd let you play again. Please get well soon, you're making daddy worried.. I'll stay to take care of you." Jongin said as he hugged his son after he covered him with a blanket so he could sweat it out and be well soon.

\---

Just as planned, Taemin stayed at home with Minhyung while Taeil and Yuta went around Tokyo. Taemin got the priviledge of having his brother as his own personal shopper while he took care of his son.

"Mamaa.."

"Yes baby? What do you want?"

"Hei."

"Ah. You miss your hyung?" The little boy just nodded.

"You'll play with hyung again when we go back home. For now, you could play with mama."

"Ne!"

"Baby, tomorrow is your birthday!! It's been a whole year since you came out of my body but it's also the best day of mama's life because since that day, mama's not alone anymore. I love you so much!!"

"Yabyu!!" It's a good thing that Minhyung was able to utter syllables and not just sounds because his cute 'I love you' is what Taemin needed the most.

"You know.. I saw your daddy yesterday. He's here and he's following me. Should I just give in and meet him? So he wouldn't have to go around and follow us? Should I be brave and walk up to him and just let him meet you?" Taemin is very confused on what he should do. He is very torn and conflicted. He wanted to still be angry because of the pain he felt but he's tired of this absurdity that he have to deal with Jongin. He's tired of running away. He may be holding back because of what happened before but even he himself wasn't completely sure if he'd be able to accept Jongin again.

"Baby, would you like to meet your daddy again?" As if he understood his mom, Minhyung nodded.

"Really? You've been with him for so many times now though. He's with your hyung Yukhei."

"Hei.."

"Should mama just give up and give in so we could be one happy family? Should I just forgive him easily?" Again, Minhyung nodded.

"Okay. You're growing up and even if I could provide everything that you need, you deserve a dad. Okay, I think I found the perfect birthday gift for you."

"Happy Birthday Minhyung!!! We love you so much!!" Next day, Taemin, Taeil and Yuta greeted Minhyung as he tried to blow the candle in front of him that says '1'. They got birthday hats, a few balloons and a chocolate strawberry cake that they'd eat later on.

"Yaaay!! Very good, baby was able to blow the flame off!! Now we could eat the cake!"

"Maaa.. berry."

"Of course baby, the berry is yours! You're a strawberry baby, don't forget that. I've munched the sweetest strawberries when you were still inside my tummy so I've already figured it out. Besides, you got it from your dad."

"Hyung, are you sure that you'd really tell Jongin about Minhyung?"

"Yeah. It'd be my birthday gift to my son. I'll just plan on what I would do after I tell him about his baby."

"Okay. Just tell us if you need help, okay? Ah, I'm nervous for you."

"I know Jongin. I'm sure he's just following us so he knows where I am but he won't do something bad. He may be a cheater but he's not a psychotic killer."

After Minhyung's birthday,, Taemin took him out for another stroll at the same district where he saw Jongin. He went to the cheese bakery and got some tarts and a strawberry cheesecake tart for Minhyung. He also got cheese tea latte and stayed, hoping that Jongin would show up.

Hours passed, Minhyung have fallen asleep and also got awakened but still, no Jongin was seen within the area. Taemin wanted to leave but decided to stay for another hour, hoping that he'd see Jongin this time.

"Maaaaa.."

"Yes baby what do you want?"

"Home.."

"We'll go home soon. Promise."

"Ok.."

"If you want, just sleep. I will carry you."

"Um." But even if Taemin waited for 2 hours, he never saw Jongin again so he decided to leave the shop most especially it's already getting dark. He got a few snacks for him and Minhyung to eat and rested at Ebisu Garden Place to see the illumination of the park at night.

"Look at the lights, baby. Isn't it beautiful? Wow."

"Taemin?" Taemin heard his name and looked around to see who uttered it. Taemin's face brightened up when he finally saw Jongin - in black shirt, jeans and black sneakers smiling at him too.

"Gosh finally!! Woah, you made us wait for a long time by the shop only to meet you here!" Taemin wasn't able to hold his excitement back and caught Jongin in a side hug since he have a baby at his carrier.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm on a vacation with my brother and his boyfriend. I've waited for you for so long!! I'm about to go home because it's already dinner time but I won't go home now especially you're here. I guess the time I've spent waiting isn't wasted.. by the way, I have to tell you something!! Uhm, this baby.. he's your son."

"Son?"

"Yeah!! He's your son! He's not Taeyong's son and they don't have twin babies. He's my son and we made him! I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty or to extort money from you but yesterday is his birthday, and my birthday gift for him is his daddy. I want him to meet you as his dad and for you to formally know and acknowledge him as your son. His name is Minhyung."

"You mean.. I got you pregnant that time?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, we weren't careful back then. I know you've released everything inside just like what I've told you. Lots of things happened and I only knew about my pregnancy one month after that night! He's your son, I promise he's yours! I may have been fucked by other men but I already know that I was pregnant when that happened. So yeah, he's your son. Minhyungie, he's your daddy."

"Shit.. he looks like you but he indeed looks like me too! So that means I have a baby now?"

"Yeah, and your baby just turned 1 year old."

"And it's his birthday yesterday, right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go celebrate his birthday with a dinner."

Taemin was surprised when Jongin took them to his car. Taemin thought that he rented a car to stalk him and he drove them to a hotel's buffet restaurant.

"But the price here is so exp-"

"I know you'll whine but I only want to feed the best to you and our baby. Besides, it's his birthday. Splurging for a day would be okay. Take everything you'd want to eat, it's on me."

"Oh okay."

"Eat lobsters! That's the best in the house. It's very fresh and very delicious. Also the scallops! What does Minhyung eat?"

"Mashed potatoes, chicken and strawberries. He inherited all from you."

"Like daddy like baby huh? I'm glad he got lots of things from me."

"Thank you. Because of you, I had a reason to live. I wanted to die that time but when he came into my life, I became stronger and wiser. Thank you because you gave me a gift that no one could ever replace."

"Taemin, I'm very happy that you told me about it. I know that it must've been hard to have enough courage to tell me about it but you still did. I'm also very happy to know that I have a son with you. Sorry if I also wasn't careful that time but now that I've met Minhyung, I'm thankful that I didn't hold back. I'm very happy."

"I'm very flattered and glad that you're not mad or surprised with what I just revealed. By any chance.. did you expected it?"

"50/50. Because I know we're both very aroused that time and I know that I didn't hold back. To be honest, I would be more surprised if you didn't get pregnant because we had lots of rounds I've enjoyed a lot."

"Ah yeah. Haha."

Their dinner was still a bit awkward, good thing Minhyung was there to distract them. The birthday baby made them feed him with lots of food and Taemin let Jongin carry Minhyung when he fell asleep.

"Can you stay with me? Even for tonight. I want to know more about him, to play with him when he wakes up again and also to talk to you."

"Uhm yeah sure. I'll just tell Taeil about it."

"I'm very touched, Taemin. Thank you."

After they laid Minhyung at the other bed of his hotel room, they enjoyed some red wine and cheese - something Taemin wouldn't ever decline.

"You know, I know that we only had sex that night and it's quite unbelievable that we have him, but he's really here. We made him and we gave life to him, though it's unexpected." Jongin smiled as he glanced onto the baby peacefully sleeping by the bed as he and Taemin took a sip of the wine.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd get pregnant after that night. But he really is a gift that I held onto when I struggled during pregnancy."

"It must be so hard for you to face that alone. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, my brothers and Baekhyun hyung helped me through it. I gave birth to a healthy baby boy that looks like me yet looks like you."

"Woah. This is real awakening. Thank you, really. I'm thankful that you gave me such a beautiful gift, even if it is his birthday."

They were not drunk and definitely not high but they were up on the clouds as things got heated. Little did Taemin know, he was pinned down the hotel bed while he was kissed roughly by the plump lips he miss so much.

"Uhm.. last time we had sex, I didn't cum. Can you make me cum a lot tonight?" Taemin sexily whispered onto Jongin's ears.

"Should I be careful this time?"

"No. I still love how you moved that time so no condom."

"What if I get you pregnant again?"

"I'd be happy because you'd still be my baby's dad. Well, only if you want another baby from me."

"Why not. Okay, your birthday gift for Minhyung is me, my birthday gift for him would be a sibling. Would that be okay?"

"Okay. Let's see if your cock is still as good as that night." Taemin grabbed Kai's face and kissed him passionately until on they took all their clothes off and had a steamy night while Minhyung was peacefully sleeping. After a few rounds of sex, Taemin hugged him tightly.

"I may still be scared to trust and love again but.. I love you. Even if it's hard, even if it's painful, I love you."

"I love you too. I never thought I'd ever feel that love again. Ah! Do you remember that night, when you begged me to fill you up so much? You told me you want me to be the father of your baby and boom! Your wish is my command. Haha. And I'm very thankful to you. Thank you for coming back into my life with a very big surprise."

"I just thought that running away isn't the answer, but facing you is. Now, I'm relieved because I feel that I have built a family."

"Taemin.. what are we now?"

"What else? What do you want me to be?"

"I want you to be my love. I hope you want me to be the same."

"Then it's the same for me. I love you, you love me. There's no reason not to be together. That little guy is actually another reason for us to be together."

"I love it. Are you sleepy? I'll tug you to sleep."

"Let's sleep after another round." Taemin winked and kissed him again to officially start their last round.

"Rise and shine, daddy!! Minhyung is here to wake you up!!" Taemin carried Minhyung and made him crawl onto his daddy.

"Oh? Baby is already awake?"

"He's a personal alarm clock so you should be used to him, especially when we go back to Korea. Haha."

"When would you be going back?"

"In 3 days, we would be going back. How about you, until when is your leave?"

"I will go back to Korea 4 days from today, a day late than you. Do you want me to go back with you on an earlier date or do you want to stay with me and go back after 4 days instead?"

"Maybe we'll just wait for you back in Korea. You have to miss us for a day."

"Okay, I'll go back to Korea with you in 3 days then. I'll have my flight rescheduled."

"Woah. You really don't want to be away from us huh? Okay. By the way, we love you daddy!! I never thought I'd be this happy again." Taemin and Minhyung hugged him as he kissed their cheeks.

"What a great way to start the day."

Taemin and Minhyung stayed at the hotel with Jongin until the day they have to go back to Korea. He and Jongin just agreed to meet up at the airport since he still have to buy something at the shops while Taemin have to go back to Yuta's house to arrange their things and take their luggages. They all went back to Korea hand in hand, with Jongin carrying Minhyung on his carrier and Taemin holding Jongin's hand. He only have to let go of Taemin's hand when his phone rang.

"Can you check who's calling?"

"It says Yunho."

"Oh okay. Yo hyung! What's up?"

"Kai!! Welcome back to Korea!! Finally you're back!! Ah, I've met Taemin one time and he said he wants to meet you! He doesn't remember anything after we left the bar that night and he wants to know what else happened.."

"Oh? Taemin? He's with me now."

"Eh? How come?"

"We met in Tokyo and went back to Seoul together. Anyway I'll just call you later, we have to go home first."

"Alright. See you soon! Tell me when you want to meet up!"

"Okay!! See you soon hyung!"

"So you're friends with Yunho?"

"Yeah. He's my best friend. Why?"

"Uhm nothing."

Taemin was surprised when Jongin drove towards a hotel at Gangnam instead of Jongin's family house that he know well. What surprised him more is when they went up to the hotel penthouse and he opened it with his finger print.

"Welcome home! If you'd want, you could live with me. I live here alone and if you're still wondering, this is the same place where I took you after we went to the bar."

"Bar?"

"Yeah. Anyway, feel at home, baby."

Taemin was getting confused. He didn't know what's going on. How come Jongin owns a penthouse at a 5-star hotel in Gangnam? How did Jongin became best friends with Yunho when he is his own best friend since they became a couple?

Taemin needed answers so he searched for it inside the house. He went to take his luggages with him and unpacked Minhyung's things while the baby played with his daddy.

"Love, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Ah.. have you seen my passport?"

"Don't worry about it! It's at my hand carry. Ah you thought you lost it?"

"Ah yes haha. Sorry. I'll just get it." Taemin got Jongin's hand carry bag and the passports are there. He opened one and it's Minhyung's. The opened another one and it's his own. He opened the third one and was shocked with what he saw.

"Fuck?! So.. you're not Jongin? And you are Kai??"

"Love? Have you found it??"

"Huh?? Ah yeah I did!! And you look handsome at your passport picture, Kai."

"Ah haha thanks. You're very handsome too."

"Holy shit.. I think.. uhm.. Kai?"

"Yes?"

"Is Minhyung awake?"

"He's falling asleep again. Why?"

"Can I look onto your face closely?"

"Sure! Go ahead and look onto my face closely. I'd love it if you'd also kiss me." Kai laid beside Taemin and allowed Taemin to look closely onto his face. Taemin planted a kiss to his cheek as he looked closely onto his face. He have a slight widow's peak hairline, his eyebrows are lighter, he have light honey brown eyes, he got a little scar under his right eye and at the rightmost corner of his lips. Aside from those things, all his features scream 'Kim Jongin'.

"Shit! I think I fucked up.."

"Love, what are you saying?"

"You're.. you're Kim Kai, the one that I slept with after going at a club ."

"Yes, I am Kim Kai."

"You're the person that I straddled at the bar and I said that I want you to be the father of my child, right?"

"Yes."

"And you're Jung Yunho and Choi Minho's friends? Ah, best friends?"

"Yes I am."

"And you're the man that fucked me lots of times, filling me with your seed that night? The man that I left at this place?"

"I thought you really don't remember what happened? But yes I am the same man you have been with. I was seriously heartbroken when I woke up and you're already gone! I wanted to find you but I have to go to Tokyo to visit my mom the following day. Sorry, it took a year for us to meet again."

"Shit shit shit I really fucked up."

"Love, what's the matter?"

"The father of my child isn't you, it's Kim Jongin, my ex. Are you Kim Jongin?"

"I'm not Kim Jongin, I am Kim Kai."

"I.. fuck. Do you know Oh Sehun? How about Kim Yukhei?"

"I don't know anyone named Oh Sehun nor Kim Yukhei."

"Shit. I really fucked up!! I'm so sorry!!"

"Wait, Taemin I can't understand!"

"Gosh, all this time I thought you were Jongin!! That baby.. that's his son, not yours. I'm so sorry, I've mistaken you as him!"

"Wait! Can you show me who that Kim Jongin is?"

"Yes. Here. This is Kim Jongin. He's my boyfriend for ten years but we broke up. When he left, he also left me pregnant. When I went to the bar and got fucked, I didn't care whatever happen to me anymore, even if lots of people fuck me because I'm already carrying Minhyung. You've fucked me here and I left but you didn't get me pregnant because Minhyung was already more than a month old inside my body. I'm so sorry, I never thought you are not Jongin. I never thought that you're someone else!"

"Holy shit.. he really looks like me!"

"He does, that's why I thought he was you!"

"Shit.. I thought I really got you pregnant that time. You told me you want me to be the father of your child.."

"I was high that time and maybe I said that because he's gone. He left me and Minhyung wouldn't have a dad.. and maybe I agreed to be with you because you look like him!! I'm so sorry.. shit I'm so dirty. This is so embarrassing. Uhm, sorry but I think my son and I should go home.."

"Wait, Taemin! You're leaving?!"

"Uhm we have to. I've caused such a big misunderstanding!! I don't have a face to show you anymore. I didn't mean to lead you on or whatever, I just really thought that you are Jongin. I'm.. I'm so sorry!"

"Taem, how about us? We just become a couple 3 days ago!"

"I'm sorry, it may be so heartless of me but.. please disregard that. I'm.. fuck.. I don't want to use you and make you Minhyung's dad just because you look like Jongin. You shouldn't be burdened by the responsibility, he's a son of a different man who just looks like you. I'm really sorry. I'll take my son, we'll go home. Thank you for everything, Kai."

"Okay if it's just a misunderstanding then fine, I'll let it slide. But can we still be friends, at least? For 4 days since we saw each other again, I've become close to Minhyung and very intimate with you! I don't want you to walk out of my life that fast! Please? It's also very lonely here alone.. okay if you want to disregard the relationship, I'll let you go but please, let's stay as friends! And if that Jongin guy wouldn't take his son, I would happily act like his dad even if we're not together! Please?"

"Uhm.. okay. Friends. My name is Lee Taemin and he's Lee Minhyung. You are?"

"I'm Kim Kai. Let's be friends."

"Okay, friends. But I.. I really need to go back home. I can't stay here."

"Can you stay here tonight? I still want to play with Minhyung. I know now that he's not my son but I'm very fond of him. He's such a lovable baby. He may not be from me but I came to love being with him even for just a few days."

"Uh. Okay."

"And I want to know more about you and your ex who looks like me. If you are curious, I could tell you about myself too. Don't worry about the rooms, I won't sleep beside you."

"Thank you."

"And if you want, I'd love to tell you the truth on how I came to love you, even if it's just a one night stand."

Taemin and Minhyung stayed at Kai's penthouse and talked about himself, Minhyung and Jongin. He also found out things about Kai, his family background and being half-Korean and half-Japanese. Kai also told Taemin about Kiko, the same story Yunho and Minho have told him but including all the details of their relationship.

"I'm.. I'm curious of the reason how you.. love me."

"Ah that one. Yeah. Since I told you about Kiko, you must know that my first experience of sex was with you. Let's just say that it was love at first fuck. I never thought I'd experience that kind of feeling. The way you moved that night was full of love. You were pleading so much for me to be the father of your child. You want me to give it all to you and with that, I've never felt needed in my life. And for some reasons, I also saw how lonely and broken you were that time. I wanted to steal your pain and make you happy again. When you left me in the morning, I cursed a lot because I thought I lost you. I fucked up big time because you must've thought that I only wanted to be with you for a night. I went back to Japan and I planned to search for you when I come back but we met again even if I was still in Tokyo, and I thought it was very magical."

"But like magic, I was just an illusion. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay with me now. I love you and I know you may still doubt it but if you could only offer me friendship, I'd be contented with that. I won't bug you and beg you to be with me. I don't want to be annoying to you and I don't want to force myself to you. I love you and being friends with you is quite enough for me. Of course, I'd be happier if you'd love me too but it's better to stay as friends because I think I would only be a nuisance or disturbance to you as you still have other things to give attention to. But I want you to know that I would help you in any way I could. You and Jongin may be together for 10 years while we only lasted for 4 days but I'm happy to have that chance than to have no chance at all. It's just sad because I never thought it'd end so soon."

"I'm really sorry, I caused a lot of trouble."

"Don't be. It's okay, Taemin. It's not a big deal for me. But let me ask you, do you still love your ex?"

"I'm.. I don't know. I'm still not sure if I could trust him again."

"But why did you reveal that Minhyung is his son, not knowing I wasn't him?"

"I did it for Minhyung. I just want his dad to meet him and acknowledge him as his son."

"Did you ever think that Jongin would come back to you when he finds out about his son?"

"Actually even if he doesn't know about his son, he's already making efforts to win me back. But I still don't know if I could trust him again."

"Why are you doubting his trust on him?"

"I forgot to tell you.. Jongin left me because he took responsibility of another person that he got pregnant. The baby is almost a year older than Minhyung and he is with Jongin."

"Ah so that guy have two sons now? And he left you even if he got you pregnant?"

"He got me pregnant the day he left so he didn't know about my pregnancy and Minhyung until now. He just thought that Minhyung is my nephew."

"Aw. This is sick and twisted."

"Yeah I know. This is absurd."

"But are you really willing to go back to him? To let him come back into your life again after he left you?"

"That's something I'm still figuring out, until now."


	5. Different

Taemin laid Minhyung at the bed after Kai carried him to sleep. For the few days that they're together, Taemin was able to see how kind and nice Kai was, and it made him remember what Minho and Yunho told him before.

_"It would've been nice if Kai is the father of your child."_

_"Now I also wish that Kai is the father of your child."_

"Kai.." Taemin saw that Kai gave up his bedroom to sleep at the play room. He was laying down the couch opposide a pool table.

"Um? Can't sleep?"

"Yeah. I.. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know if I could trust Jongin again."

"I see. It must be hard for you because contradicting things are on your mind. I asked this earlier but I'll ask it again. Do you still love him?"

"Maybe?"

"So it's 50/50?"

"Yeah. He said that he still loves me, and was wrong that he left me for someone else. He told me he only wanted to take responsibility of what he did and now that the mom of his baby died, he wanted me to take him and his son back."

"Do you hate him?"

"There are times that hate crashes down and maybe it's only forgotten whenever I think that he's my son's dad."

"I think you should clear your mind first without any disturbance. Free your thoughts and listen to your heart. I can see that you love him but you doubt his sincerity. I can't blame you, he threw all the ten years away for someone else. But in my perspective, he only needs you to feed his ego. He just want you to complete him and be with him, but he won't do the same for you."

"You.. love me. Right?"

"Yeah. I love you and I know that this love isn't as deep as the 10 years of love you've shared with him so I'll just back off. It's for the best, I don't want to confuse you more. I know what you're thinking, Taemin. I'll just stay as Minhyung's babysitter and playmate. I won't tell you to love me or choose me instead of him. You know what you feel and you also know what to do, you're just afraid because of what happened. Give him another chance. Who knows, he must've really changed."

"I'm sorry... You're a very kind guy. Kiko must be very happy and very lucky to be loved by you."

"Yeah, but sadly, that love wasn't enough to save her."

"It's not your fault. Never blame yourself that it happened."

"I was the target but she sacrificed herself instead."

"She loves you so much that's why she did that. And maybe she did that because she knows that you'd be happier with someone else."

"Maybe she really loves me so much. That's something I've learned from her because I know you love someone else but I'm willing to let you go because I want you to be happy. Just like what Kiko did, it's a sacrificial, unconditional and selfless love. I want you to be happy even if it's not with me. Try going out on a few dates with Jongin. Make him meet Minhyung like what you did to me. If he'd change this time then maybe you just really needed time away from each other. 10 years together might be tiring and suffocating but before you give up, at least give it a try so you won't have regrets in the future."

"You're such a wonderful soul. Thank you for your words."

"I'm a scarred soul. I'm not perfect. I'm actually one of those souls that's filled with lots of stabs and wounds. I have my share of pain but I didn't let it affect my life. It takes time, I know but you'd be able to handle everything."

"I wish I could be free from this pain."

"Pain is inevitable and we will always get hurt. What we should wish is to be free from anger. Anger never did anything good. Sure, it could help you to move on from someone that did you wrong but if you let anger take over your life, love will die. Soon enough, you'd feel so empty. I hope one day you'd be free from that anger because I want you to be happy and full of love. I have milk at the fridge. If you can't sleep, you can drink it so you could fall asleep."

"You drink milk before sleeping too?"

"Yup. Ah!! How about a toast before we sleep?"

"That sounds fun!"

Kai poured milk onto two tall glasses and chuckled. The one liter milk was divided into two and they proposed a toast, like they're really drinking wine. They just laughed at their antics and wished each other a good night sleep.

Taemin was awakened with the delicious aroma of garlic, onions and Minhyung waking him up by sitting on his arms.

"Maaaa."

"Aigoo my baby is already awake!! Good morning, baby boy!! Oh? Why? Do you smell it?"

"Yes."

"We should get up and help cook breakfast. Let's go!!"

"Oh? Did I wake you up?" Kai was startled when he saw Taemin and Minhyung looking at him while he cooks.

"Ah no, this boy woke me up by sitting on my arms. Do you need help?"

"Help? No I'm totally fine. Breakfast is almost ready too. Can Minhyung eat scrambled eggs?"

"Yes he could eat that."

"I also have cereals and milk if you want to feed him something soft. Is it okay? I only cooked corned beef because I forgot to thaw the meat from the freezer."

"It's totally fine! And it smells so good, this cute boy is also hungry because of the smell."

"Hold on tight, Minhyungie. It's almost done, just making sure that the potatoes are cooked. Sit back and relax, we'd be eating breakfast soon."

The three happily ate breakfast most especially Minhyung who ate corned beef for the first time. Kai was very happy to see Taemin and Minhyung enjoy the food he cooked, and also gave them ice cream for dessert.

Sadly, it's time for Taemin and Minhyung to go home. Kai insisted to drive them to their home so he also know where they live, especially Taemin allowed him to visit Minhyung. Taemin also agreed to let Kai spend time with Minhyung while he's at work - they could go around Seoul and just meet after Taemin's shift. They also agreed to see each other at the baby room when Taemin goes back to work after his leave ends.

"So, how was getting back with Jongin? Woah, he's very considerate now. He even drove you back here." Taeil said, impressed with Kai's treatment to Taemin not knowing that he isn't Jongin.

"Taeil, listen here. That guy.. that's not Jongin. He's a different person."

"Hyung, let's just say that your ex have changed. But it is still him."

"Taeil, that guy is half Japanese. He just have the same face as Jongin. He doesn't have a son and we stayed at his penthouse because he owns a fucking hotel chain."

"Oh yeah right."

"Taeil it's true! That guy is far too different from Jongin!! His name is Kim Kai, he owns a hotel in Gangnam and he's half Japanese! At first I thought he is Jongin but he isn't!"

"I will only believe you if I see them both."

"Okay! When I get back to work, he'll go to the office to take Minhyung out. I'll also ask Jongin to come. You'll see that they are two different people who share the same face."

\---

"What?! You and Taemin met in Tokyo and he thought you were his ex??" Yunho widened his eyes because of what Kai told him.

"Yes! Because his ex looks exactly like me! The name of the guy is Kim Jongin and he's also an employee on your company."

"Really?? But I've been around the company yet I've never seen anyone that looks exactly like you! How come-"

"But it's really true! He showed me a photo of him and I was also shocked! At first when he thought that I was him, he told me that I'm Minhyung's dad. The baby is very adorable and of course, after what happened to us, I thought that he's really my son!! I've grown close to him and they stayed at my place for 4 days in Tokyo and one day at the penthouse. We also.. kind of.. became a couple even if it only lasted for 4 days."

"So when he realized that you are not Kim Jongin, he broke up with you? Man, that's very sad. Everything is over after 4 days.."

"I know but during those 4 days, I was very happy. It's like my life is complete and I have a family. So that's the feeling of having your own family - with your love and your baby."

"So what's your plan now?"

"Taem said that I could take Minhyung out when he's at work. I could also visit him at the baby care room."

"That's good. We'll go there to play with you and Minhyung during our break then."

"Even if Minhyung is not my son, I'll treat him as one. He deserve to have a father, even if it means he'll have two fathers."

"But what if his real father steps in?"

"Well of course, I will tell Taemin about it. I have asked for Taemin's permission to play with Minhyung and he have allowed me to do so. Besides, he have a son from his infidelity so I don't think he'd be able to take care of Minhyung. I'll do it instead."

"Ah, I really wish you're Minhyung's dad."

"I wish that I'm Minhyung's dad too. Taemin is such a wonderful person to just hurt and cheat on. That Kim Jongin guy is a trash for leaving him for someone else."

"Ya.. you fell in love huh?"

"Yeah. And I told him about it but it's not important anymore. I told him that I'd be contented by being friends especially if he still loves his ex."

"What? You'd give up like that??"

"Not really give up but I'll back off for the meantime. I'll give him the space to think about it first."

"What if Taemin would really get back together with his ex?? You'll lose him and Minhyung!!"

"Let's leave it to destiny this time. I don't want to pressure Taemin to choose me, not now and most of all, not just because I look like his ex."

\-----

Taemin and Minhyung arrive at the office a bit early with Taeil all confused. He knows his brother is preparing another plan for Jongin so he just shrugged off until they arrive at the baby care room.

"You came here early to see Jongin?" Taeil said as he put down Minhyung's baby bag.

"Yup. Minhyung wants to play with his older brother so we'll wait for them here." Soon enough, Jongin arrived with Yukhei. When the two babies saw each other, they chuckled. Minhyung called Yukhei and Yukhei called Minhyung as they stayed at the crib.

"I hope you and your family enjoyed your trip. And happy birthday to the babies." Jongin smiled to Minhyung who also smiled at him in gratitude before Yukhei hugged him again.

"I'll tell Taeyong and Ten about it. I think they're still on leave for today. Anyway, you didn't go to work while your manager is on leave?"

"Ah. Yes. I have to take care of my son because he got sick. He had fever, cough and colds but he have recovered."

"I see. Hope he's okay now."

"Yeah he is, and he'd be better now that he could play with Minhyung again. By the way, how come he is here when his parents are at home?"

"I take care of my baby so he's with me. While we were away, he wants to play with your son so I took him with me instead of letting him stay at home." Taeil intercepted even before Taemin uttered a word.

"I see. Thank you for letting him play with Yukhei. My son isn't bored when I'm at work because of him."

"No worries. They enjoy each other's presence so it's fine."

"Taem.. I miss you."

"Um."

"I hope you're not feeling indifferent towards me after we went back to the loft. I'm sorry if I let you down again."

"Forget about it, I'm not that affected anyway. Ah, your shift would start soon, right?"

"Yeah. I have to leave.. I actually want to be with you again but maybe next time. See you around."

"Thank you, Jongin." Jongin left Yukhei at the baby crib while Taemin and Taeil stayed to wait for Kai. Good thing they didn't need to wait longer because the door opened as Yunho guided Kai to the baby care room. He was dressed in a casual black My Chemical Romance band shirt, black ripped jeans and black high cut sneakers. Taemin was surprised when Kai went there in punk rock-emo mode complete with black nail polish, totally different from the Jongin that they saw in just a few minutes.

"Kai!! Hello!! Minhyung, it's daddy Kai!!" Taemin called the attention of his son who got excited as he heard his daddy Kai's name.

"Baby, I miss you so much!!! Minhyung, daddy miss you so much!! Hello Taem, hello also to you." Kai immediately went to the crib to carry baby Minhyung who hugged his neck as soon as he saw him, then bowed at Taeil.

"By the way, this is my brother Taeil and Taeil, he's Kai, the one who drove us back home."

"Yup. Kim Kai at your service! It's nice to meet Taemin's brother."

"But.. Jongin just went out of this room a few minutes ago.. how come.."

"Yeah, I look like him. Taemin told me about him. But I'm a totally different person."

"Shit, this is giving me goosebumps. You're too similar!"

"That's why I thought he's Jongin. Anyway, where would you and Minhyung be going today?"

"We'll just be at the penthouse and eat ice cream. Next time, we'd go to pet stores so he could play with different pets."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Penthouse?" Taeil asked, still not believing the truth that who they are wth is not Jongin, but Kai.

"Ah yeah. If you're aware of InterContinental and Grand InterContinental at COEX, I own the franchise. You can search for it too, and if you're curious, you could search the name Kai."

"Oh okay. Thanks." Taeil immediately searched for it and his eyes widened because the photo on the article is indeed him on conferences, looking very handsome in suits and styled hair. Taeil could recognize the face but with the luxurious and classy style, he could say that the guy at the photos is surely not Jongin.

"Holy shit. He really is a different person!! How did that happen? How come he looks just like you?"

"Even I don't know the answer to that question."

"Ugh okay. I'll leave the two of you then. I'll see you around, hyung. Nice meeting you, Kai ssi."

"Same! Anyway.. Taemin ah, is this little boy his baby?"

"Yeah, that's Jongin's son, Minhyung's older brother."

"Woah. The genes.. he's a handsome boy but of course our Minhyung is more handsome. Right, baby?"

"Ne.."

"He's so cute. When would your shift start?"

"I still have an hour."

"We could stay here for an hour then just leave when you'd be starting your shift." Kai carried Minhyung back to the crib and the baby hugged his hyung again as they giggled.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

"Jongin was here earlier. Taeil saw him then after a few minutes, you came. My brother is still in shock, sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. I know you're worried of Minhyung but if you want, we can have a live video at the penthouse so you'd calm down."

"That would be nice but I'm not worried of him being with you. I'm just.. I just feel that something."

"Do you know what's that something?"

"Honestly, no. I can't fathom it onto words but I really feel something.."

"I think you should rest for the time being. Shut the world or anyone else first and think thoroughly, but be calm enough not to get stressed about it. I think this isn't the right time for me to take Minhyung out, I'll just come back when you're okay."

"No no Kai I'm okay. It's just that.. I don't know.. I think I miss you."

"I miss you too, _my_ _friend_."

"Ah haha that's a relief. Take Minhyung out with you for today, but maybe I'll just extend my vacation from tomorrow. I think I need this time off work to think or just take care of my son."

"Okay. Minhyung and I would just be at the penthouse. I hope you'd be able to calm down for the day. Ah! I think I know what to do." Kai didn't wait for Taemin's answer and hugged him tight. Sure enough, Taemin hugged him back and rested his head onto Kai's chest.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah it made me feel better. Thank you."

"No worries. It's really good when friends share hugs. I'm happy that I was able to help you."

"Yeah. Uhm, I think I have to go to the office. I'll also have to file my additional leave so I could stay at home and rest. Please stay safe, okay? Both you and Minhyung. I'll see you later after shift."

"Okay! You too, stay safe and calm down. I don't want you to get stressed with anything. Eat some chocolates. Ah! Here. Choco baby."

"Choco baby?"

"Yup. That's my energy pill from my hometown. Haha."

"Tokyo. Haha. Okay, thank you!"

"You're always welcome."

"Everything is inside Minhyung's bag. He already took a bath so you don't have to worry about giving him one."

"What if we take a dip at the pool?"

"Uhm, can we do that next time when I could be with you two?"

"Oh okay!! I got it. Alright we'll just play, eat and sleep at the penthouse. Minhyung ah, say byebye to mama first. We'll be back later, mama!! See you!!"

\--- 

Jongin was feeling conflicted now that Taemin is back. He's happy because he could see Taemin again but it seems like the gap between them became wider instead of breaking it so Jongin just got a hot chocolate to distract himself while making another project.

"Oh? You're here Jongin? I thought I saw you outside carrying a baby?"

"Ah yes that's me and it's my son. I just left him at the baby care room."

"Ahh. Okay. Ah yeah maybe before you changed clothes. Yeah that must be it.. anyway tomorrow, Mr. Lee would be back tomorrow and we have to finish the project before the shift for today ends. Manager would still have to check everything so we would know if it's for revisions or if it's good enough."

"Noted, maam!"

\---

It's a good thing that Minhyung is behave on his car carrier so when Kai drove around, he just looked like a driver of the baby boss.

"Yayayay our Minhyungie would be playing with daddy today.. but before anything else, we should buy ice cream!!" Kai bought tubs of vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and chocolate chip ice cream and some cones that he could feed to Minhyung. They were about to go back to the car when a familiar yet unwanted man caught his attention.

"Kai?" The man tried hard to look onto his face intently, making Kai and Minhyung very uncomfortable.

"Uh.."

"Kai, it's you!! Long time no see!!"

"Sorry, I'm not Kai. I don't think I know you."

"Oh? You're with a baby? Who is he?"

"He's my son, sir. Anyway, we have to go home because he's sleepy. Excuse me."

"Wait wait wait! Where can I find you again? I want to talk to you."

"Why would you talk to me? I don't even know you."

"Please? I've been searching for you and finally I've found you!! Please don't try to escape me again!"

"What do you want from me?"

"I just want you. That's all."

"Me?"

"Yes. You."

"And why do you think I'll give myself to you?"

"Because.. ah we should just go somewhere else and talk. Not here at the sidewalk."

"And why would I come with you? What if you're a kidnapper? Please get out of the way, sir or I'll call the police."

"Wait wait we don't need to involve the police in this!! I just really want to talk. If today isn't a convenient day for you, especially you're babysitting a baby then just tell me where you're working so I could talk to your boss and let you talk to me."

"I work as a graphic artist at a company in Apgujeong. If you want, you can wait for me there. It should only be a talk, okay? I don't really talk to strangers but if you insist then fine."

"Yes, we'll only just talk."

"May I know your name, sir?"

"Choi Siwon."

"Choi Siwon as in the owner of the Hyundai Mall?"

"Yeah. I really need to talk to you about our marriage and tie up."

"Okay. But please, not today. I'll just see you after my shift next time." When Choi Siwon let him go inside the car, he drove first back to the company and just as he suspected, Siwon followed them. He hailed a taxi and just rode off to the hotel until he and Minhyung safely arrived at the penthouse.

"Shit that was close!! Why can't he just let us be? I mean he already saw that I have a son, why can't he just give up?! But I did okay, right? We were able to confuse and lose him.. okay.. let's calm down and eat ice cream, baby."

Kai have bought toys for Minhyung before they met again so he's able to see how the baby's eyes lit up when they went to the play room. He bought some cars, trucks, airplanes, lego sets they could build and toys for learning like flash cards of the alphabet and educational posters of animals, colors and numbers. His play room that consist of pool tables, darts, dance revolution and arcade machines was pushed at the side to give a corner dedicated to be Minhyung's play room.

"Minhyung ah, it's mama's lunch break!! Hello mama!! Hi Taem!!" Kai got Minhyung's hand and waved it to the camera while they had a video call with Taemin.

"Oh? Hello baby!! Hello daddy! How is your playtime?"

"We're doing good. We bought ice cream tubs to enjoy later. How is mama's day?"

"Fine enough. Hehe. Still have a few hours before I go out of this office. Kinda sleepy and I miss the two of you."

"Aw. Be strong, mama!! Fighting!! Anyway before I forget, I'll tell you that I left my car there. You could drive that here and tell Taeil to drive your car home later. The keys are at the valet officer."

"Why didn't you take your car?"

"We rode a taxi earlier. I want to experience being with Minhyung on a trip so I settled with a taxi instead. Don't want to just drive him here bored."

"Oh okay. Fine, I'll just drive that there later."

"What would you like to eat for dinner? I'll cook when Minhyung gets knocked out."

"No no no it's fine! Don't put too much effort to it. I'm okay with anything."

"Sure? Anything? Hmmm.. pork or beef?"

"Beef. Hehe."

"Beef or chicken?"

"Beef."

"Beef or seafood?"

"Beef."

"Okay got it. We'll just have a beef party tonight. Just take yourself here and I'll be happy."

"Maaaaa.."

"Baby boy misses mama. Haha we'll wait for you here, just message me after your shift."

"Okay. Minhyung, it's time for your afternoon nap. Sleep well with your daddy! Sweet dreams!" Taemin said before he ended the video call.

Taemin finished his shift and messaged Kai but he didn't get a reply so he just drove to the penthouse. Luckily, the security knows the car and knows him so he was able to pass. Kai's penthouse lock is his fingerprint but even before Taemin called him, the door already opened and said ' _welcome_ , _Taeminnie_ '. As Taemin went inside, he saw Kai and Minhyung sleeping at the sofa bed, with Minhyung sleeping by Kai's chest and stomach.

"The two of you really look like father and son. It's not bad to wish that you should've been Minhyung's father, right? I just wish that it's you so it'd be easier. I must admit, dealing with someone with the same face as Jongin still gives me doubt but knowing that you're different from him makes me feel relieved. Ah, I really don't know what to do." Taemin smiled as he watched the two but Minhyung moved which made Kai check him, until he saw Taemin watching them.

"Taem! You're here!! Ah sorry, it seems like baby bear likes to sleep on daddy bear's chest. How are you?"

"I'm okay. The two of you look cute sleeping."

"Are you hungry? But I should also start cooking for our dinner tonight. Would steak and mashed potatoes be okay? I have butterhead and romaine lettuce too so we could make caesar salad."

"Sounds nice. Before anything else, I'll take him first. Sorry, I know he's heavy."

"It's totally fine especially if it's him. Haha."

"So.. did the two of you met again?"

"Just this morning when he left his son at the baby care room, before you arrived."

"Have you two talked already?"

"Not yet, though he said sorry for what happened to us the last time."

"I hope what happened last time is okay, whatever it is."

"I took him to our old loft, the place where we used to live together. I made him see how messy and abandoned it is with all the cans of beer and the boxes of pizzas scattered at the living room. When Taeil and our cousin Baekhyun hyung found me unconscious, they just left it like that. I stayed with Taeil since then, and going there with him made me feel everything again."

"Aw. I'm sorry to hear that."

"He wants me to take him back so he.. he made me feel how he loves me. But I was careful, I didn't let him fill me. I also left even if I wasn't able to finish. Maybe that's why he's sorry.. he wasn't able to make me feel good."

"Did that have a big impact to you? Did that make you feel how much he loves you?"

"Yeah he did. The way he moved, it was completely different from how we made Minhyung."

"I see. Maybe you two really need to talk. Clear up all misunderstandings. Taem, I can feel that you love him and it's fine. Maybe after talking, you'd be able to get relief. Maybe you'd be able to trust him again."

"I hope so. I'm so cruel, right? I'm talking about him when I know that you love me."

"It's fine. You need a shoulder to lean on and a friend to talk to. Having someone to listen is more important than anything else. Don't mind me, those are just feelings."

"I'm really sorry, Kai."

"Uhm I think it's getting late. Would you like to stay here for the night or do you want me to drive you home?"

"I'll.. I think it's better to go home."

"Okay! Just a minute, I'll just get something."

"Alright."

When Kai went out of his room, he got a big backpack and some duffel bags. Taemin was surprised because it looks like Jongin would be going somewhere especially the trunk was filled by it.

"Oh.. you're going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Got something to attend to and take care of."

"I see. Drive safely and take care of yourself. Thank you for taking care of Minhyung while I was away."

"No worries, Taem. Just like what I've said before, I'd be happy to act like his daddy even if he didn't come from me."

"How I wish you were his dad. You're a great man, Kai. Thank you so much."

"Ah, here. I bought something for you. I figured that you love cheese. Eat it well and share it with Minhyung if you want." Kai suddenly gave a box of cheese tarts, Taemin didn't know where it came from.

"You don't have to.. but thank you. You're so sweet."

"I'll see you when I see you, then. I hope you'd be able to fix the things you need to fix and relax while you're out of the office and while I'm away. Take care of yourself and Minhyung."

"Yeah. Thank you. Take care of yourself too. Drive safely, wherever you will go."

"And before I go.. if ever I won't be able to come back, I just want you to know that I love you and I want you to be happy so do whatever it is that would make you happy. Don't worry about me or anyone else, okay? For once, think of yourself and your happiness. I have to go, I still have to drive for a few hours."

"Kai, is there something wrong??" But then, Kai only answered with a broken smile.

"Hey, are you in danger?? Are those guys after you again??"

"No. But I have to take care of something else. Have a good night, Taem." Kai bowed and drove off before Taemin said a word.

Because of what Kai said, Taemin was very worried of him so he tried to contact Yunho and Minho. He wasn't able to contact Yunho but good thing he was able to contact Minho after a few rings.

"Oh yes Minhyung's momma, what can I do for you?"

"Minho, Kai left with some of his clothes. He said that he'd be going somewhere to attend to something. Do you know where he went?"

"Huh? But Kai doesn't go anywhere without a plan.. it must be something important or dangerous so he really went away that quick."

"Dangerous? Is it the same guys who were after him again?"

"Maybe. I don't know. He's been undisturbed for years so it's.. possible for them to come again?? But he knows what to do, he'll be fine."

"But what if he gets trapped by them? He's alone and.. aish what was he thinking?!"

"I'll try to contact him and ask him about it. For now, just relax. I'll just update you when he answer me."

"Oh. Alright. Please tell him to stay safe and go back safe.."

\---

Kai drove from Seoul to Busan and rode a personal helicopter going towards Geoje island, to his other home and his hideout.

"Hah. Now that I'm here, Siwon won't be able to find me. I'm sorry Taem, but I have to leave and stay away from you while I haven't fixed this. I don't want you to get involved in this. I've already lost Kiko, I don't want to lose someone I love again." Kai told himself as he got all his bags from the trunk. When he got his phone, he got 50 missed calls and 70 messages from Taemin, all of it asking him if he's okay, what's up, is it the bad guys that's after him or Taemin just being overly worried.

"Don't try to find me, just be happy and I'd be happy too. I'll be okay. Thank you. See you if I'd be able to go back, Taemin." Kai got the phone and smashed it until it's broken into pieces to make sure he wouldn't get tracked.

"Boss, Taemin is asking about your whereabouts."

"I already sent him my last message. I think that's enough. If he asks again, tell him that I don't respond to your messages."

"Is this necessary? Going away from him?"

"Yes. This is necessary as much as inevitable. I don't want him to get involved in this. I don't want it to happen again."

"Copy, boss."

"Please look out for him, for me. I've already told Yunho to protect him while I'm away."

"Okay boss."

"And please make sure that all of Taemin's family most especially Minhyung is safe."

"Copy, boss."

"Thank you, Minho."

"By the way boss, what would happen to Choi Siwon?"

"He could fuck himself if he wants. I won't get married to him whatever he say or do."

"How about Jongin?"

"Protect the child, he's innocent. For Jongin.. I still have to complete a plan. I'll tell you about it as soon as possible."

"Thank you, boss. Flamingho signing off."


	6. Again

Manager Ten Lee is back and he gave some presents for his team but after that, Jongin was surprised when Ten called him to his office.

"Yes, sir?"

"I just got the memo for your absence while I was on leave. Your baby got sick?"

"Yeah. Yukhei got sick and I had to take care of him. He got flu, cough and colds."

"Is he okay now?"

"Yes he's okay now. I was able to take him here yesterday and he played with your son Minhyung."

"Ah haha good thing he's okay now. It must be hard to raise your child alone. Before I left, I believe you and Taemin hyung talked, If I'm not mistaken?"

"Yeah we did. We had dinner and talked."

"I hope the two of you would fix whatever needs to be fixed but do you really love my brother in law?"

"I do and all I wanted is for us to be back together. I know it's not that easy and it's too soon but if I have to wait until he's ready to love me again then I'll patiently wait. I told him to just give me the chance to at least let him know that I'm sincere and I want him back in my life, plus I am very sorry for all the things I've done."

"Okay. By the way, did you take Yukhei today?"

"Ah no. I left him at home since my sisters would take care of him while I'm out."

"I see. I just want to also tell you what Taemin hyung wants to say.. he's out of the office again and would rest for a week because he's super stressed. But don't worry, he'll be back soon and when he does, he told me to tell you to get ready for his answer if he'd still take you back or not. The one week rest he'll have would be a time for him to think and weight his heart, and I hope you'd be able to accept whatever his answer is."

"Thank you for giving me a heads up, sir."

"No worries. You can now go back to work. Thank you."

Jongin was excited and hopeful yet trying his best to calm down because of what Ten told him. Taemin would have an answer after a week and Jongin wishes that it'd be good news for him.

"Wait sir, you're a visitor and you are not allowed to just barge inside the offices!" One of the security officers tried to stop the man from trespassing.

"Where is he? I need to talk to your graphic artist." The tall man asked Ten, looking a bit angry and uneasy.

"Uhm.. we have lots of graphic artists. Which one are you pertaining to?" Ten asked him even of the man looked onto each and everyone at the office.

"There you are, my love." His angry and uneasy face suddenly turned into a wide smile.

"Eh?" Jongin was surprised when the said man looked at him like he have seen the love of his life.

"My love?" Ten and everyone inside the office looked confused because of the turn of events.

"Jongin is his love??"

"Look, love. We need to talk. We need to discuss our marriage."

"Marriage? Huh?? Sir, you must be out of your mind! I don't even know you, why would I get married to you?" Jongin's eyes widened at what the man have told him.

"Ya, the acting skills are getting better and better huh? We just met again after a few years and you told me to come here and talk to you!"

"Huh? Met again after a few years? Told you to talk to me? I've never seen you before though.."

"Come on, let's discuss about our marriage. Or if you want, we could merge our properties. Is this yours? I'd happily make this company an establishment under my corporation."

"Who the fuck are you, really?"

"I'm Choi Siwon, the owner of Hyundai malls and groups. And if you marry me, you'd get shares. I could even give you malls and cars. Come on, don't act like you don't want it."

"Uhm can we just talk later? I'm in the middle of work and you're distracting me."

"Okay okay! I'll wait for you until you finish your shift. Don't try to escape again or I will kiss you in public. Mark my word, Mr. Kim." Before the guy left, he touched Jongin's cleft chin and smiled.

"What the fuck?!" Jongin looked dumbfounded with everything the tall man said.

"Oh my, looks like Jongin got a nice catch!! The owner of Hyundai malls!! Woah. You'd literally lay down in a mountain of money and you won't have to work! You'd be able to secure your son's future and he'd definitely be a successor!!" One of the employees congratulate him like he won the lottery.

"Huh? Really? I don't even know him! He must be just bluffing. Just let him be, I'm busy with this project.."

"But Jongin, we think you should consider him. He looks like he's head over heels in love with you! He's handsome, he got nice genes and the money. He has everything!"

"Yeah. Everything but me. Forget about it. Say whatever he wants to say, I won't get married to him."

"Okay then, settle being like this - working yourself off to feed and raise your son when you could marry him and just raise your son at home. We're just telling you to be practical. Besides, it's not everyday that you'd get a suitor who owns a department store and all those car engineering facilities that is known all over the world. Hyundai is a very big company, you shouldn't just underestimate him."

"Ugh please. Whatever."

Jongin went out of the building safely without anyone following him but got frozen when the man riding an Audi convertible drove in front of him.

"Hello, my love. The shift is over so I guess we could talk now?"

"Tsch. What do you want from me?"

"What do I want? I want you. I want you to be mine, I want to be yours and I want us to be together."

"Why?"

"Because we are born for each other! You have ran away plenty of times but the roads still lead me back to you. Just give up and don't play with me. Marry me, I promise I would make you happy."

"How will you make me happy?"

"I know lots of ways to make you happy."

"Oh really? I don't even know if what you're saying is true. You don't look like the owner of Hyundai corporation. You just look like a sick obsessive bastard who got all his inheritance and splurge it on an Audi convertible."

"Want me to prove you that what I'm saying is true?"

"Yes."

"Hop in. I'll show you my properties."

"How could I be sure that you won't kidnap me?"

"Aish. I promise I would just show you my properties. If I kidnap you, you could call the police."

"That's an empty promise though."

"I'll keep the roof open so you could jump if ever I take you somewhere you don't know. I'll also keep the roof open so you could see where we are going and also the way back. And don't worry, I'll drive you back here so you won't feel that you're in danger."

"Aish really, you're unbelievable."

"Yeah maybe, but I just really need to be with you."

Siwon drove Jongin around Seoul and passed by the different Hyundai department stores in different locations plus the Hyundai car showrooms on each branch that sells Hyundai cars. Jongin was amazed because the properties allowed his car to come inside and drive around to show everything to Jongin.

"And for going with me, here's a gift." Siwon gave car keys to Jongin as he presented an unreleased car model - a 6-seater convertible black sports car complete with baby carrier.

"Gift?"

"Yes. This is yours. You may just be using a company car but I want you to use this instead. It's an unreleased car model, you're the only one who have this."

"And why would you just give away an unreleased car model to a stranger???"

"Listen here Mr. Kim. You're not just a stranger to me. And this is my way to prove that I'm very sincere and I'm willing to do anything for you, just marry me."

"Why do you want me to marry you?? You don't even love me!"

"Uhm.. let's say that I need to have a child and the only one that could give it to me is you."

"Eh?? Why don't you just get a surrogate parent?? You have lots of money, you could pay for that!!"

"I need your blood and your genes, Mr. Kim. I have to have a child from you. Okay. Let's make it simple. Just get me pregnant and everything will be over. I'll also give you anything you'd want."

"What the fuck? You just want me to get you pregnant??"

"I'm desperate, yes. But I really just need to have a child with you. You could love anyone you'd want after that. Just.. just a child from you and I'll let you go."

"This is insane.."

"Please?"

"Uhm.. can you give me two weeks? I promise I won't try to escape from you. I just need time to process everything and okay. I'll agree with you but for two weeks.. I'll just have to fix something because.. I'm in love with someone else plus I already have a son."

"I'm okay with your son, and if you agree with me, his future would be certain. I'll get his shares ready too."

"Uh okay. Just please, two weeks."

"Thank you so much!! I really need to have a baby before it's too late."

"May I ask? Why do you want a baby from me so bad?"

"Do you know Oh Sehun?"

"How did you know Sehun?"

"He's my stepbrother. And I know your son is his son. When he died, I promised him that I'll take care of his son and you."

"Shit.."

"And this is also the only way you could get your son's inhertance. He have to be my son and you have to give me one too, so Sehun could give his son what is supposedly for him."

"I.. I understand now. I'm still sorry for what happened to your stepbrother."

"I'm happy that you and his son are okay. I hope that you'd really agree with this. His dad died because of depression after he lost him, and his mother married my dad. Now his mom is ill and I hope before she die, she'd be able to give her grandson what's supposed for Sehun."

Jongin was in shock because of what Siwon have told him. Indeed, it was him who Siwon is after, most especially he knows that his son is Sehun's son. But in a week, Taemin would tell him his answer so Jongin was getting stressed on what to do. For the second time, it's a battle and he have to choose between Sehun and Taemin.

\-------

Three days of Taemin's one week of rest flew by with eating a lot, stuffing himself with danish pastries, crepe cakes, wafer cakes and chocolate mousse. Taeil just shook his head because his brother is indeed relieving his stress by eating sweets, while Minhyung is stucked with eating tuiles, biscuits and his favorite ladyfingers. Of course, Taemin also ate a lot of steak and roast beef, pork neck and face and fried chicken after watching cooking shows and eating broadcasts.

"Hyung, it's nice to see you eating a lot again. It's been so long since I saw you this healthy."

"I'm still not healthy though. I'm just stress eating."

"But it's still eating. It's better than not eating at all, like before."

"I agree. That guy helped me eat again. You know that.. weird food cravings. Haha. Aigoo our Minhyungie is so cute, biting the ladyfinger even if his hands and face are messy. We should call your daddy and send him some photos of you being messy. Hehe. Oh? Can't reach him?"

"Who are you calling? Is it Jongin?"

"No. Kai.. aish we should ask Minho or Yunho for this."

After reaching Yunho who gave Kai's new number because 'he broke it when it fell on the asphalt road', Taemin started a video call to Kai and finally, Kai picked up.

"Um?"

"We miss you!! I hope you're okay there!!"

"Hello. Oh? Minhyungie is eating biscuits?! So cute!!"

"Daddy.. hi!!"

"Hello baby!! Go and eat well. I miss you!!"

"Hello, Kai." Taemin greeted him, feeling a bit different.

"Hi. How's your third day of rest?"

"I've spent the last three days eating a lot."

"That's good. Maybe that's what you need."

"I ate a lot of sweets and meat. Taeil is the culprit though, he made me watch cooking shows and eating broadcasts."

"Good job, Taeil. Hehe. Just make him eat a lot. He looks better and cuter now."

"I'm not cute though.. Minhyung is cuter than me."

"Well, Minhyung is the cutest!! Right baby?"

"Yes daddy. Miss you."

"Aw. I miss you too!"

"Kai.. are you okay there?"

"Pretty much. I'm totally fine here."

"May I know where you are?"

"It'd be better if you don't know where I am. Sorry."

"Okay.. I'm just really worried. Wherever you are, take care of yourself, okay?"

"Uhm Taem?"

"Yes?"

"If you want to tell me something, just tell Minho or Yunho about it. I might not be able to answer your calls or messages."

"Alright. Sorry."

"I should be the one sorry though. I just really want you to focus on resting. Like I said.. just do whatever makes you happy."

"I'm happy with talking to you though.."

"Of course you do, since I'm your friend. But I think it would be better if you'd just talk to Jongin instead. I know you love him, and I swear I'm okay with that. I just.. just want you to kind of.. at least.. maintain distance. I love you, I do but for me to not fall over nothing, I should set limits to myself. It's not that I don't want to talk to you or to know how you are but.. I guess I'll just be okay with Yunho or Minho telling me about you and Minhyung. It's my way of self discipline."

"Is that the reason why you went away?"

"It is one of the reasons why I went away, but I have other things to take care of. Catching those guys while hiding from them, making sure that you are safe and you won't get involved. I want to be your friend but I don't want to risk you by staying around. I don't want it to happen again. I don't want anyone to be in danger because of me."

"So you went away because they're after you again?"

"Yes. And it's best for you not to know where I am. I actually don't stay at one place. I constantly move so I wouldn't get trapped. I really hope you'll understand. I'll be back when everything is fine or when you and Jongin are finally and happily back together."

"Thank you and I'm sorry. You really did those sacrifice.."

"I did it for you. I just really want you to be happy. Anyway I have to go, please take care of yourself and Minhyung. Even if you're already eating a lot, eat more."

"As long as you'll also stay safe then I'll be fine. Thank you and I'm really sorry."

"No worries, Taem. It's for you so it's worth the sacrifice. If ever I would have to say something, I'll just message Yunho or Minho. Just focus on healing, okay?"

"Alright."

"Minhyung, eat a lot!! I'll miss you!! I'll miss you both. Have a good night! I'll hang up."

But Taemin felt really sad after his conversation with Kai to the point that he went to the bedroom to lay down on his bed to breathe and try hard to hold his tears back. Taeil was worried of his hyung so when he made sure that Minhyung is in a safe place, he went to follow Taemin.

"Hyung, I know this is a dumb question but are you okay?"

"I'm.. I'm just sad and worried because he's away. I didn't know that he did it for me, so I could be with Jongin. I'm such a cruel person, he must've been so hurt while I was only blind with my own pain."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah."

"Hyung, I know that this is something personal but can we talk about it?"

"Okay."

"You and Kai.. what's with the two of you? I mean, what's your relationship?"

"We're.. we're friends."

"Well you can say that you are friends but from what I've heard.. he doesn't seem to be friendly."

"He.. he told me that he loves me."

"Well it's obvious. But how about you, are you just being friendly with him?"

"Yes.."

"Na-ah. Hyung, I think you're in love with him. If you're his friend and he said that to you, you should be offended and just forget about it.. or forget about him. But then you're here, sulking and even crying. Hyung, you're in love with him."

"You think so?"

"Yes. But be careful because what if you're just loving him because he looks like Jongin? And what if he's just a rebound? You still have a few days, you could still sort your feelings. But just try to see it in a bigger picture. He's right, if you love Jongin, he should be the one you're talking to and not Kai. Even if you still have grunges with Jongin or you still can't trust him, you should be doing something for you to move forward and trust him again. But you unconsciously look for Kai, which is a bit unfair because he knows that you love Jongin yet you want his attention. Yeah, you're a cruel person, being more friendly than you should even if you know he loves you, especially when he knows that you love Jongin. Well, do you even love Jongin at this time? Does he even cross your mind?"

"I think I'm going crazy.."

"I think you just thought that you already know the answer but it isn't the right one for this specific problem. From what I see, Kai makes you happy. Just talking to him calms you down. Now that he told you to keep distance and limits, you're all sad like the world fell apart. Hyung, you weren't like that before, even if you and Jongin got problems during your ten years together."

"Ah.. really."

"Maybe it's your first time to experience this because you were just stucked and trapped with Jongin before and now that you're older, you don't know what to do. But really, I think you love Kai now."

"What should I do?"

"Well you should make things right. Tell Jongin that you don't love him anymore and you're in love with someone else, then tell Kai that you love him, not Jongin."

"Ahhhh this is really insane."

Taemin thought about Jongin and the things he have felt on that night when they went back to their loft and he figured out that maybe going back there alone would solve his problem, so he told Taeil to take care of Minhyung while he's out and drove to their abandoned home.

The boxes of pizzas, the cans of beer, the litters and all the mess Taemin left was all gone. Before Jongin left the night after, he tidied up the loft. All the things inside their old home were placed on their rightful places; as if nothing happened, as if it never became messy, as if it was never abandoned. Every corners of the house still reminds him of their memories but it wasn't as painful as before. The covered bed where they made Minhyung ironically gives off gloomy and lifeless vibes and the bedroom looks empty especially with the absence of their personal things. Not a piece of clothing was spared; the place looked like a furnished model unit waiting to be visited and appreciated by other people, but was not enough to be called a home.

"I don't know.. I don't know if I'd have to say goodbye to this place.. after what have happened to us last time. Yes, I've felt your love but I'm torn because like what Taeil said, I seem to love Kai now." Taemin cried again until he fell asleep on their bed until Taeil called, asking him if he'd be going home. He decided to stay and feel everything first so he could decide which is more important for him.

\------

"Jongin, are you okay?" Ten have seen Jongin staring at the tablet screen, his canvas still blank.

"Huh? Ah yeah. Sorry. Just thinking of what to make this time."

"Alright."

"Mr. Lee?"

"Yes?"

"At all times, you should consider your child's future, right?"

"Of course."

"Even if it means that everything wouldn't be the same again?"

"Things change, people and the time too. It's inevitable. If you'd have to choose between something and your child, of course as a parent, you'd choose your child. You should sacrifice for the benefit of your baby. Why?"

"Ah nothing. Thank you for answering."

Even if it's only a few days after he last saw Taemin, he have made a decision. For Yukhei's future, he would sacrifice his own happiness, even if he have to let go of Taemin again.

"Taem? You're at home?"

"No. I'm at the loft."

"Why are you there?"

"Just cleaning the place. Why?"

"Are you going home in a while? I kind of want to meet you. I need to tell you something. Can we meet later? I'll just go there."

"Alright. I'll wait for you."

"Taem, can we just.. stay as friends for a while? I thought this would be better. I still want you to heal before we get into a relationship again."

"I'm.. I'm okay with that."

"You seemed to be stressed. I'm sorry, I know it's because of me. I must've pressured you so much. I'll give you time to think. I'll also won't bug you to choose me or what. Before anything else happens, even if I love you, I want you to heal first."

"Thank you."

"That also means you don't have to tell me your answer in a few days. I'll be okay, I'll patiently wait and while I'm at it, I'll take care of myself and my son. Please take care of yourself too, do not get stressed of it so much. I'll just be a call away though, if you need someone to talk to."

"Thank you for being considerate."

"I love you, Taem but I'll give you space and time to heal. I hope you'd be well. By the way, do you still want this loft?"

"I'm afraid it'd just be hard for us to be just friends if we still keep this."

"How about putting this up for rent?"

"Yeah sure. It'd be fine." 

And with that, Taemin put the loft for rent. In just a week, it was rented by a family of four. Taemin is happy because the place would be filled with love and laughter from the family renting it. He gave Jongin his share of the rent fee, also as help for their everyday spending especially with his son. Little did Taemin know, Jongin have already moved in with Siwon in his own mansion.

"Welcome to your new home, Jongin and Yukhei!! I'm very happy because you're really true to your word."

"I'm just doing this for my son and his mom."

"That's a relief. Thank you for not forgetting him."

"Yukhei gets his own room but I'll understand if he would want to be with you so I got another bed at our bedroom."

"Our bedroom?"

"Yup. You and I, we'll sleep together."

"Oh. Okay."

"You don't need to worry about the food, everything would be made by a chef. You don't also need to wash it up, the kitchen attendants would do that for us. Actually, you don't need to work anymore so I'd ask you to resign from the company."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry, I know it's your passion so you'd still be able to do that. I'll make you a graphic artist of my company. You could draw for the department stores, for the cars and just about anything. We could use that for our company. And just as promised, I got Yukhei's name on the names of the shareholders. Though we need to be successful first before he gets his whole inheritance."

"Successful?"

"Yes. Successful as in have our own baby."

"Ah. Yes. Sorry."

"I'm a power bottom. I hope you're okay with that."

"It's okay. If I'd have to act as a pillow prince then I will."

"I like that. By the way, clothes are off limits inside the bedroom. The walk-in closet and the laundry is just outside and that's the only rule of the house."

"Bedroom.. no clothes. Okay."

"Do you have any kinks?"

"Hmmm.. sneaky sex?"

"Anything else?"

"Semi-public sex."

"We can do that. Okay, we should eat first."

After lunch and after Yukhei took his afternoon nap, Jongin found himself kissing Siwon against the wall by the walk-in closet. Siwon was about to take him to the bed until he left his jeans getting pulled down by the other man.

"Remember.. no clothes inside the bedroom."

"Uh yeah."

"Woah.. Yummy. I'm happy I got you hard." After getting Jongin naked, Siwon also took all his clothes off and sat by Jongin's waist.

"As much as I want to eat you, we'll do that later. I need you to fill me up first."

"Okay.."

"By the way, we should do this as much as possible. If you want to draw, it's okay. You just have to let me bounce on your glorious dick."

"So you want me to be your personal dildo? A sex machine?"

"Kind of? But I just really want to get filled by you as soon as possible. It's also to help you, so you could also be free. The sooner, the better. After I give birth, you'd get all that's for Sehun and Yukhei."

"I agree. Okay. From today onwards, I'd cooperate."

"Thank you so much!!" Siwon was very happy so he guided Jongin's dick onto his hole and slowly sank onto the thick and long shaft.

After a month, Taemin was able to recover because he wasn't stressed about Jongin. They continued being friends even if Jongin also resigned from the company. Jongin told him that hr decided to work at a company who gives the stay-in option, so he doesn't have to leave his son behind. Minhyung may have missed his hyung but he can't do anything so Taemin just let his baby play with his cousin Sojun.

"Woah hyung!! You really look good now. You look blooming and healthy!!" Taeyong exclaimed as he visited his hyung so Sojun and Minhyung could play again.

"Haha of course he would look blooming and healthy, he's eating right nowadays and he's not stressed with Jongin anymore."

"I see. He also left the company, right? That's good, he should've done that earlier."

"Taeyong, even if he did wrong, he's still Minhyung's dad."

"And they have been together for 10 long years, right hyung?"

"Yeah."

"See. Hahaha. But well, after more than 10 long years, all that hyung needed to move on from Jongin is someone else."

"Eh? Taeil hyung, what are you saying?"

"Taeil.. aigoo."

"Ask Taemin hyung about it. Haha. Minhyung ah, Sojunie, let's play!!"

"So.. what was Taeil hyung saying?"

"I actually met a man.."

"Oh my gosh so now you were able to move on from Jongin?! Fucking finally!!"

"I think so. These past few weeks, I've been thinking about him, even if Jongin told me to just stay as friends. Here's a photo of him and Minhyung." Taemin showed him a photo of Kai and Minhyung sleeping and Taeyong just raised his eyebrow.

"Hyung, okay I get it. You will never get over him. You're just practically showing me a photo of Jongin and Minhyung."

"Nope, he's not Jongin. He's a different man. His name is Kim Kai. He's half Japanese. Do you remember when I called you when we were in Tokyo? When I thought Jongin followed us there? That's him. Jongin was here in Korea and took care of his son as he was sick. The one that I saw in Japan was Kai, not Jongin. Ask Taeil, he have met him too."

"And when was that?!"

"More than a month ago, before I got another week of rest."

"Are you sure you're in love with him?"

"I've been thinking of him even if he's away. I miss him. I don't even think of Jongin lately."

"But are you in love with him because of who he is, not just because he looks like Jongin?"

"I.. I tried to keep that fact out of his qualities though. He's a good man. He is very fond of Minhyung, he even wanted to be Minhyung's dad even if the baby wasn't his. And he just want me to be happy, even if he thought I'd be happy without him."

"But where is he now?"

"He told me it'd be better if I wouldn't know where he is. He's taking care of things I don't know and going around to keep himself safe."

"Hyung, what if he's a mafia or a drug lord?!"

"Taeyong ah, Kai is a businessman. He owns a hotel franchise in Gangnam."

"Does he make you happy?"

"Even if we are apart, I still think of him and when I do, I find myself smiling. I miss him, and I must be really in love."

"That's good. I hope he comes back so you'd be very happy again and so that we could meet him."

"I hope so. I hope he'd be back soon. It's already been more than a month." Because of his talk with Taeyong, he miss Kai more so even if he was told otherwise, he still sent a message to Kai.

\---

_"I miss you. I hope you're somewhere safe. Take care always. Minhyung wants to be with his daddy again."_

Kai have told Taemin before about it yet he still sent a message so he just turned off his phone and contacted Yunho on another phone.

"How is Taemin?"

"He's on his rest day today. I was with him yesterday, he seems to be fine. He looks well-rested, blooming and healthy."

"He must be very happy with Jongin. Good thing he's treating Taemin right this time."

"Jongin have resigned from the company almost a month ago, and from what I've heard from Heechul, he's with Siwon."

"Eh?! He really went with Siwon?!"

"Yeah. Seems like he moved in at the Choi's mansion with his son."

"Woah. I never thought he'd be that easy."

"But he is with him now, and must be doing what Choi Siwon is saying."

"All for money, huh? I see."

"There's no threat forseen. As long as he stays with Choi Siwon, he wouldn't go around to find you."

"That's good."

"Heechul is keeping an eye on his boss. Me and Minho are making sure that Jongin is also safe at the mansion."

"Okay."

"Boss, would you go back soon? I'm flooded with Taemin's messages."

"Yeah, I will be back soon. Maybe after a week or two."

"Alright, boss. Yunhosama signing off." As soon as Yunho hang up, Kai let out a deep sigh.

"Shit is getting real. But Jongin.. I never thought that he would really go with him. I thought he loves Taemin?! I thought he want him back? Yet he left him again for another person. And this idiot Choi Siwon.. he really thought I was Jongin?? As expected, he made sure that he'd get what he wants even if it's not really me. Aigoo, what a nasty yet scary sasaeng fan."

_*Flashback*_

_"Kai!!! Kaiiii!!! Woaaah Kai!!!!" The loud cheers were heard even after the football match. The players have already went to their locker rooms and got ready to shower._

_"Nice match!! Great game!!" Minho and Yunho exclaimed and did a high five._

_"Of course, everyone is very passionate and competitive. It's really nice to play with teammates like you guys. And thanks to Choi Siwon's company sponsorship especially to him, the physio really gets the players stay in shape and also get treated after injuries." Another player named Junsu said._

_"Of course, all for you and all for Kai, my favorite player."_

_"Thanks." At first, Kai thought that it was only a simple moment of idolization but as time goes by, Siwon gets too sneaky to the point that he films Kai while showering after a game. He did it lots of times and just stopped after he got caught by Kai himself._

_"Excuse me, what are you doing?"_

_"Uhm, just appreciating your gorgeous body. I'm a very big fan, really. I want to make this as my ultimate goal. You know, so I would exercise and work hard to achieve the same results."_

_"Can I watch it?"_

_"Uhm.. no."_

_"Why not? It's my body, I'm sure I'd be okay to see it." Kai grabbed Siwon's phone and his eyes widened when he saw his own nether regions being filmed._

_"What the fuck?! You're filming my dick?"_

_"I.. Kai.. please fuck me. I've been very bad, and I'm very needy of your dick. Please?"_

_"And why would I do that?! You're not someone I love or whatever!! And I have a girlfriend!"_

_"Please just once!! I really really love your face and your dick. Please? Or if you want, you could just fuck my face!! I'd be very willing!! Ah, you must be embarrassed so let me do it for you.."_

_"Ya no!!! Ya what are you… oh fuck shit ugh stop!!!" But Siwon was persistent, he sucked onto Kai's dick until he was hard enough. When Siwon pulled it out to lick it, Kai immediately pushed him and got himself covered with a towel and left with his gym bag._

_Siwon was left angry because he didn't get fucked, which led him to do something he shouldn't even dare to do - to get the mafias involved. After paying millions of won, the mafias were told to get Kai but in the end, they got Kai's girlfriend instead, thinking that Kai would come in his own feet after they take his girlfriend. Things got worse and most of those mafias died with Kiko after a dynamite explosion. The mafia leader got severely injured while Siwon was nowhere to be found, even if his family business operates normally._

_Kai had to stay out of Korea until a year passed, after buying the license to operate franchises of InterContinental hotels in Seoul. He attended Seoul University with his former teammates Yunho, Minho and Suho - the three Ho's who also became his lawyer prosecutor, technological support and stock brokers respectively. Yunho's husband Heechul works as the spy at Hyundai corporation while working as Siwon's secretary when he went back to Korea._

_*end of flashback*_


	7. Insane

Taemin arrived home after getting some groceries from the local mart and he was just in time because Taeil and his growing baby Minhyung just woke up, even if it's already past breakfast.

"Oh? Really? Taeil?? You just woke up??"

"Yeah. This boy clings onto me because he realize that his mama is nowhere to be found.. then fell asleep again. Haha. Good thing you're back, hyung. We're hungry." Taeil said while he was still bloated since he just woke up.

"Hah. I know. That's why I got some late breakfast but also early lunch for the two of you. Ah, I miss this. Japanese red curry!!! Woah. I remember the curry Yuta made back in Japan and I craved for it so voila, it's our food."

"Oh gosh it smells so strong. It smells like Yuta."

"So in your sense of smell, Yuta is delicious? Okay. No need to tell us about it. Haha. Baby likes red curry too, right?"

"Yes!!! Potato!! Carrots!! Beef!!"

"Yup baby, beef!! But I also have pork cutlets here so we could have variations."

"Shit.. pork cutlets.. ugh I suddenly want to eat tempura."

"Tempura? Hah good thing I have some. Let's eat."

Taemin fed Minhyung and the cute boy looked like he just ate the best tasting food in his life. With the potatoes, carrots and beef, the little boy gave his eye smile to his mom and uncle.

"Minhyung is so cute. Haha. Ya, it's only less than a month and it'd be winter. Do you want to go back to Japan? Japan is at it's best when it's winter."

"Yes!! Hai!!"

"Oh? How do you know that?"

"Uncle Yuta."

"I should thank Yuta then, he's teaching Minhyung Japanese."

"It'd be beneficial to him so he could speak Japanese when we go back. And I know for sure that Minhyung would learn Japanese more. Besides, Kai is half-Japanese, right?"

_Kai._

_Yeah. Kai. Taemin wasn't thinking about it but he got reminded of Kai that's away from them_.

"Hyung, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I.. I just remember Kai.. I'm still worried and also wondering where he is.."

"Aigoo. One lovestrucked man. Anyway hyung, are you still gonna eat the tempura? I like the way it's seasoned. It's so good."

"Taeil, really? After 25 years of being with you, it's the first time that you like tempura that much. It was always me or Taeyong that's eating tempura because you don't like shrimps."

"Really?"

"Yes! Omo, ya, by any chance, are you pregnant?"

"Eish hyung that's nonsense! Out of the two of us, the one that has more possibility of getting pregnant is you." With what Taeil said, Taemin looked unsure.

"I'm.. I'm craving for food and I'm getting chubbier.. shit."

"Wait.. me too.. hyung, I think we should get checked. Let's go to the hospital."

After their lunch and while Minhyung was having his afternoon nap, the Lee Tae brothers took blood pregnancy tests. Both of them were nervous but somehow wishing that they are expecting a baby, but it was only Taeil that got a positive result.

"Ya Taeil ah!! Finally you'll have a baby!! Congratulations!!"

"Shit I'm still shaking!! I have to tell Yuta about this!!"

"Ya he's still working!! Just wait for him to arrive home and tell him personally!! He might be unfocused while at work if you tell him about it now!!"

"Okay okay. Let's calm down, let's calm down, let's calm down. Hyung, I can't calm down!! Yuta and I would be having a baby!!"

"I know!! You've been wishing for it for a while now and I'm very happy because you'll be having your own child now. Minhyung and Sojun would be having a new cousin!!"

"This is real, right? Oh my gosh.."

"It is!! And since I would have a new niece or another nephew, let's go and buy more shrimp. Let's have tempura party tonight." Taemin hugged his pregnant brother and smiled.

Taeil told Taeyong, Ten and Baekhyun about it and of course, they were also very happy and excited for Taeil. Yuta was still in shock but he volunteered to make the tempura for his husband and of course, cooked it the Japanese way so everyone cheered. Taemin saw Taeil's sent photo to Taeyong and Baekhyun - a photo of a pregnancy test that screams positive and thought of a plan to make Kai go back to him.

\----

_"Please tell Kai to call, this is urgent!"_

_"Yunho, please Kai to call. I have to tell him something very important!!"_

_"Please please I will wait!! He may be busy but please after that, tell him to please call us. I just got home from the hospital.."_

"Oh my gosh, why do you have to do this.." but of course, as much as Kai wants to ignore Taemin, he can't ignore his plea to hear his voice so Kai called Taemin and as soon as he heard the second ring, the call was picked up.

"Taem? Are you okay? What's something urgent and very important? Are you sick??"

"Kai!! I got checked at the hospital earlier.. we'll be having a baby!! This baby is yours!! You're the only one that I allowed to take me raw and you released your seed! Kai, we made a baby while we were in Tokyo!!" Kai was frozen in his seat after what he heard from Taemin. He remember having unprotected sex with him while they were in Japan but because he doesn't want to be disappointed again, he didn't believe it.

"Are you sure your baby is mine? You might be mistaken again and tell me that it's my baby when it's Jongin's."

"No! I only gave him a handjob that night so he didn't release anything inside! I was careful that time but when we were in Tokyo, we went all out! And if you really want to be sure, you could take a paternity test! But I am very sure that you're the father of my child. Kai, I'm so happy.."

"Why.. why are you happy?"

"Because you'll finally be a dad!! And I screwed up before by making you hope that Minhyung is your son when you weren't. But now, I could say that you'll be a dad soon!" Taemin sobbed in between his words and it made Kai feel guilty for doubting him.

"Taem, please don't cry."

"I'm also happy to hear your voice again.. you don't know how much I miss you.."

"I miss you too but.."

"But what? Is it still dangerous?"

"I'll hang up. Sorry." The line was cut dead even before Taemin could say a word and because of that, he burst into tears.

Kai immediately drove to the helipad and decided to just use the helicopter to get back in Seoul as fast as he can, even if the pilots strongly disagreed with his plan.

"Just do it!! Choi Siwon already got Jongin, I'm sure that he wouldn't even bother to track us down anymore!! I have to go back to Seoul, Taemin and our baby needs me."

As soon as Kai arrived at the helipad of his penthouse, he immediately drove to Taeil's house where Taemin and Minhyung are staying. Taeil sighed in relief because he finally came back and Taemin would be happy again. For some reasons, Taeil just knew that Kai can't ever resist Taemin and would definitely do anything for him, so he's happy for his older brother especially they'd be together again.

Kai saw Taemin and Minhyung sleeping at their bed, with Taemin hugging his son. Kai looked onto Taemin closely and saw how beautiful, blooming and healthy he is now, when he was stressed and skinny before. He planted a kiss onto Minhyung and Taemin's forehead and of course, the light sleeper got awakened at the lip to skin contact.

"It's okay, sleep more. I won't go away anymore. I'm back."

"Kai!!! Thank goodness you're back! Are you okay? Did they hunt you down?"

"Look at this person. You're pregnant and you cried a lot yet you still put me first instead of just going back to sleep with this little boy. I'm okay, and I'm more than okay now that I'm with you again."

"You're a bad guy, you made me cry!! I thought you hate me for what I told you so you just hang up without letting me say a word!!"

"Don't cry now. I just said that because I immediately drove to go back here. I can't stay on the line while driving, that's dangerous. Besides, I'm already here, right?"

"Yeah."

"By the way, how are you and Jongin? And what will you do now that you're pregnant but he's not the father?" Even if Kai knows about what happened to Taemin and Jongin, he still wanted to hear it from Taemin himself.

"You must be missing out a lot because you stayed somewhere I don't know.. tsk. Jongin wished for us to be just friends. I didn't go back to him, we didn't get back together. Those rest days were used efficiently though, because I was able to sort my feelings. You were away for too long and I miss you so much. Minhyung and I, we miss you a lot."

"I miss you both, too."

"But while you were away, you never left my mind. Even if Jongin was at the office or even if he resigned, you were the one I thought of. You could ask Taeil about it, and I could say now that I love you not just as a friend. What I've felt for Jongin was just pity and feelings of regret for not being able to live with love again; and because I don't want all the dreams and plans to be wasted. But when you came into my life, my world changed. Kai, I know that you might be doubting me but I came to realize that I love you. I hope that you love me too, and I don't want you to go away again."

"Really? You love me too?"

"Yes! All it takes was a closure with Jongin. After we decided to just stay as friends, everything fell into place. Uhm how about you, do you.. still love me?"

"Of course I do. And I did everything for you, so you'd be happy."

"Kai, I am happy with you. Not with anyone else but only with you. It may sound like a dream but yes, I love you and I'm happy in love with you."

"This is unbelievable."

"I'll make you believe in me. I promise." Taemin grabbed Kai's face and kissed him on the lips. Kai was surprised but soon enough, he also kissed back and they hugged each other afterwards.

"So.. this is real now?"

"What?"

"You love me and I love you.. and the two of us are in love?"

"Yup. And since I love you, you love me, we have Minhyung and a lot more reasons to be together plus 4 days of dating wasn't enough, let's resume that. Let's be official.. like boyfriends?"

"Oh.. I'm.. thank you!! Finally, my love loves me too!! I love you so much!!" Kai looked onto Taemin's eyes glistening with happy tears and kissed him again. They were just stopped when the giant baby named Minhyung got awakened and hugged his mama as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Baby, look who's here!! Daddy Kai is back!!"

"Daddy!!!" After he scratched his eyes and blinked for a few times, he hugged his daddy Kai's neck until the three of them laid down the bed and chuckled.

"So.. you're gonna take my hyung and my nephew with you?"

"As much as I want them to stay here, I want to take care of them and so you could have more alone time with your husband. Don't worry, you could visit us at the penthouse and we'd also visit you here during rest days."

"I'll miss Minhyungie. Be a good boy with your mom and dad, okay?"

"Yes uncle!!"

"Always be safe okay? And I'm just a call away. Hyung, if this Kai hurts you, I swear I would take you back here."

"Hahaha I'm pretty sure he'll make me feel a different kind of pain!! Don't worry about me!" Taemin said that made Kai blush wildly.

"You're a pervert!! Aigoo. Be happy, all of you!! I'm happy for you!! Please let that love bloom!!"

It's already 2 months since Taemin and Minhyung lived with Kai at the penthouse but Taemin is growing anxious with his lies. Of course, Taemin have to do something because he's not really pregnant so he tried his best to get pregnant but Kai is always gentle and somehow withdraw so Taemin failed. Plus he always wanted Mnhyung to sleep between them so Taemin was desperate. One time when he went out to buy groceries at the mart, he also went to the pharmacy to buy different types and brands of pregnancy tests. All the pregnancy test kits gave him a negative result and when he was about to throw it away, Kai showed up by the bedroom.

"Taem? Are you okay? What's that??"

"Uhmm. Kai.. I think I need to get checked again. Somehow it feels different."

"Why? Is your abdomen hurting?"

They immediately went to the doctor and the doctor clarified that there are cases when the pregnancy test comes off positive but later shows negative results.

"There might be protein in urine or it's because of certain medications. Were you taking medicines before?"

"Uhm yeah."

"It must've affected the result but it's okay, it means there's still more time and reason for you to be together. I hope you'd be able to conceive a baby soon, don't lose hope."

"So it's false positive? Aw. I thought we'd really have a baby soon."

"I'm sorry, Kai."

"No it's okay. It's just.."

"I know I made you hope for nothing again. I'm really sorry."

"Maybe it's really better to just expect the unexpected at the most unexpected time."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault.. but like what the doctor said, we could still try.."

"Maybe it isn't the right time yet. Yeah, maybe it's the reason why."

"Kai, are you mad at me?" I'm really sorry.."

"No no no I'm not mad at you. I'm.. frustrated of myself. I hoped for too much. Yeah. That's it. I'm not mad at you, please don't misunderstand."

"Come here.." Taemin hugged Kai and Kai hugged him back as he sniffed onto Taemin's neck.

"I'm sorry, I just really got too excited to the point that I've disappointed myself for expecting so much. I swear, it's not your fault, it's me."

"Sssshhh it's okay. It's not the end, we could still try and try until we successfully conceive a baby!! And when we do, it'd really make us feel so happy because we have experienced being disappointed. When it finally happens, our happiness would be at the maximum and we'd be very thankful to have our own little one. Let's just try and wait for baby to come. I know we will have one, soon."

"Yeah. Let's.. let's not rush things. And maybe we should just enjoy taking care of Minhyung."

"Hmm. Do you want to start now?"

"What?"

"Let's start trying to have a baby, I guess?"

"Taem, as much as I want to, let's just do that tomorrow. I'm emotionally drained and I know we're both not in the mood. Let's do that when the right feeling comes."

But Kai was just enjoying his alone time with his boyfriend Taemin while Minhyung is sleeping when Yunho called him and told him that Jongin is really getting used to what Siwon is making him do. Kai needed to make a plan on how to take Jongin out of the Choi mansion because at the first place, he only wanted Siwon to follow someone and mistake that person as him then just be hated for being so persistent. He never thought that Jongin would really believe in Siwon's stories made by Heechul and Minho's lies, and move in to the mansion to be his sex slave.

Taemin just woke up with a letter and a cup of hot chocolate that turned cold because it was made long ago, feeling more worried because Kai left again. He can't do anything but just hug his sleeping son as he also just woke up from a long night of sleep.

"Ah, our daddy Kai is gone again. What should we do? Mommy is very worried of him. I hope he's fine and safe. I don't know when he would be coming back but I hope it'd be very soon.."

\--------------

"So.. Heechul, what's your plan this time?" Kai asked, anxious because the problem with Siwon is getting worse especially Jongin is so gullible and naïve to believe everything that Siwon says.

"We have to make Siwon think that Jongin believes in him and is really going to make him pregnant, without actually doing so. But the problem is, Jongin is too horny and as horny as Siwon to the point that they have sex almost the whole day!! Instead of following directions, he liked it to the point that he initiates it sometimes!!"

"Holy shit, you must be disgusted by them, they look like rabbits fucking and they're corrupting all those hidden cameras with their slutty porn-like antics."

"Minho, do you have something to say?"

"Well as usual, we got chef Ryeong and chef Dyo to give him food that have those medicines. It'll make him fall asleep faster so he would feel less aroused. It's a small-dose prescription drugs, a reverse aphrodisiac to lessen the instances of him being aroused."

"Okay. Do you have a plan on how to take Jongin out of the mansion?"

"I made my sister go there in my place to secure Yukhei then soon, Jongin. She'll do her best to make Jongin believe in her. She's willing to seduce him if needed, just to revert his attention from fucking Siwon."

"You have a sister? Woah, I never know that."

"She studied and lived in Hong Kong for a while and she just got back a few months ago. She's also the one who told me about Sehun. With Minho's help and knowledge, we were able to patch up things and realized that they are all connected and related. My sister is Sehun's best friend while Jongin us the father of Sehun's child."

"Woah. I never thought our fact finding directors are this good. So is the plan ready?"

"Yes. Once Taehee moves, Siwon won't be fucked again. If not, at least Jongin won't take him raw."

\----

"Negative again?!? How many times do I have to check myself only to get negative results?!" Siwon was angry as he slammed back the papers to Doctor Park Jungsoo's table.

"You have to make sure that the penetration is deep. You should also try different positions. You could try doggy style or reverse cowboy. Deep penetration is key."

"Would that work? Because we only stick to one position and that is me on top of him."

"It's ideal for pleasure but not recommended when you're trying to get pregnant. Is your partner even moving?"

"No. I told him to be a pillow prince."

"Oh so that's where it's wrong. For you to get pregnant, he should also move."

"Okay, we'll do what you said."

Jongin and Yukhei have been staying with Siwon for more than 2 months and Jongin was able to get the hang of it. He likes sex and he likes being addicted to it so fucking Siwon became easy to him. Everytime Siwon would initiate, Jongin would give it to him but even if Jongin gives him his seed, he never had any positive result. He's checked by doctors for his fertility diet and sex positions but there's no news of him being pregnant yet.

"So it's still a negative?"

"Yeah. It's frustrating, really."

"Don't be. Just think of it as another reason for us to fuck endlessly. You want that, right? You want to be sore until you can't sit down because your ass hurts. It's okay, just relax and we'll be rewarded with a baby soon." Jongin winked which made Siwon smile.

"I'm very happy that you're so supportive."

"Of course! How about one round for now?"

"Sure! Prepare me first." Without any questions asked, Jongin went on his knees and tugged Siwon's pants while they're by the hospital bed after the doctor left. The door is unlocked and anyone could go inside the room but they don't care about it. Jongin touched Siwon's dick and the latter flinched, but moaned as soon as he was taken inside Jongin's mouth. Jongin pulled away before he was about to cum and gave him a handjob. He collected all the cum and smothered it onto his own dick to use it as his lube and fucked Siwon. Moans filled the room and by the corridor but again, they didn't care.

Siwon also drove their car while riding Jongin's dick, and continued at their living room where their other attendants could see and watch them.

"Oh fuck!!" Siwon moaned as Jongin hit his prostate, with Jongin on top of Siwon at the sofa bed in the bedroom.

"Good afternoon, captain. I was sent here to work in replacement for Heechul."

"Oh. What happened to Heechul this time?"

"He's sick and is in need to rest for 2 weeks up to a month."

"Okay. Taehee, you know what to do, right?"

"Yes captain. But you're still busy. How could I-"

"It's actually easier. You just have to suck me off while Jongin is fucking me."

"Alright." Soon, the woman named 'Taehee' took her clothes offand sucked Siwon's dick by the side while Jongin is fucking him in missionary. Jongin liked the way the other person suck Siwon's shaft, and he imagined that he is the one being sucked and instantly came.

"Second load for the day, shot deep inside. Oh hello there. What's your name?" Jongin asked, trying to keep the flirting to a minimum so Siwon won't get suspicious.

"She's Kim Taehee, Heechul's sister." Jongin saw her face and was surprised because the girl looks like Taemin's girl version - complete with big breasts and plump entrance but no cock. She's sucking Siwon's dick like a pro so Jongin was very tempted and gave in to his desires - he started to eat out Taehee's warm and wet nether regions. Good thing Siwon was slowly drifting to sleep after he came inside Taehee's mouth and Taehee was surprised with what Jongin was doing but can't think straight and just moaned because of pleasure.

"Hey.. what are you.. doing.."

"So this is how it feels to taste a girl.. delicious." Jongin continued to eat her wet opening out until she squirted. Jongin got to taste her more and her legs shook after her orgasm.

"Holy shit.. you're the only one.. who made me squirt.. fuck."

"You know, you made my cock wake up. You're that hot.. how about we-"

"But Siwon will-"

"No he won't, if we'll be careful. But I like sneaky sex so while fondling with his flaccid dick, I'll have my way to your wetness. You have to be quiet, okay? Ass up, babe. I'm going in.." Jongin didn't wait for anything else and penetrated Taehee's wetness with his long and big cock. Taehee tried her best not to moan but she can't and eventuaĺly bit her lip. What made her shake in pleasure more was when Jongin made her bend over by the edge of the bed as she stood up, making a 90° angle. He fucked her hard while also rubbing her clit, bringing her to the edge and she squirted again while Jongin was still pounding onto her.

"My brother told me.. men don't really.. last long.. how come.. you're.. fuck!!"

"Cumming, baby. Gosh, your insides wants me to stay so much!!"

"Holy shit.. uh please.." Taehee felt Jongin deep inside her, his long and thick cock penetrating her tightness and stretching her while he spilled his seed.

"Uuuuhhh.. Now you're also leaking.." Jongin slowly pulled out and admired the masterpiece of her wetness oozing with his cum.

"You really released it inside?!"

"Why not.."

"Oh my gosh, I will get killed by him!! That's for sure!! Okay, Taehee's life would end soon. Thank you for killing me, sir." The beautiful woman wore her clothes back and glared at Jongin before she walked out of the room. Jongin just chuckled because she's cute and she really looks like Taemin.

A lot of times when Taehee gets inside the bedroom to report to Siwon, she gets to see Jongin fucking her boss. Just like what she did on the first day Jongin saw her, she sucked off Siwon's dick until he pass out after orgasm and of course, everytime Siwon would fall asleep, Jongin made his way to fuck Taehee. At first, Taehee hates him but she fell under Jongin's charm and eventually begged for him to fuck her.

"What a cute baby girl. Your body is so nice, even a man with a boyfriend like me gets hard when you're naked."

"Please.. don't tease."

"You're the only girl that got me hard. You must be very special.."

"Please fill me up.."

"I will, but first we should be quiet.. and we should start with foreplay. You sucked Siwon's dick, can you suck mine too?"

"I'll gladly do that for you."

After another mind blowing and legs shaking sex, Taehee collapsed over Jongin that's just by the floor beside the bed where Siwon is sleeping.

"Why are you always sucking Siwon's dick?"

"When I'm his secretary in replacement of my brother, that means I'd be his dicksucker. I do that to also check his reproductive health, if he got an erectile dysfunction or if he have premature ejaculation. How about you, why are you here?"

"I was picked by him to give him a baby. He told me he just need to have a baby from me and I'll be free again."

"Ah, you have to work harder for that. I just told you that I check his reproductive health, right? He's actually infertile. He only have rare chances to get pregnant. That's the reason why I was asked to suck him everytime I'm here.. to check if the symptoms is becoming worse or something."

"Really? Infertile?"

"Yes. And you have to work very hard if you'd want him to get pregnant. I even think that in vitro fertilization is more successful than that."

"So that's the reason why he gets negative results. Thanks for the information, Taehee."

"Your Jongin, right?"

"Yup. Sorry, I wasn't able to introduce myself properly. I'm Kim Jongin."

"I'm Kim Taehee, Siwon's executive Kim Heechul's younger sister."

"I see. I haven't met your brother though."

"Ah there's no way you haven't met him. He's always here before he have to rest. He's the man with the long hair. He also looks like a girl so you must've mistaken him as one."

"Eh?? That's your brother?!"

"Yup. Can't you see the resemblance??"

"Oh. Now that you told me about it, I could see the resemblance. Your brother is a beautiful man but his sister is more beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No relationship since birth."

"Eh? Don't tell me you're still a virgin?"

"You know, some girls like me lose it while playing around and not with someone they are in a relationship with. I lost it when me and my male best friend tried to experiment things."

"Where's that best friend now?"

"He already left me. Sehun died when he gave birth to a son from a man who doesn't love him. Because of that man, he lost his life. Someday, I want to find the man and take his child with me so I could avenge his death and take care of his own flesh. I love my best friend like a brother, he's a good man but sadly, he's gone too soon." Jongin gulped loudly at what Taehee have revealed because he never expected that the girl that's giving him boners is Sehun's best friend, and this girl plans to take his son away from him if she finds out that he was the reason why Sehun died.

"Jongin? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just surprised that you had your first with your best friend but your best friend got pregnant before you."

"I told him before to just like girls but the motherfucking slut got addicted to being fucked so now he's gone. He knows that it's bad for his heart yet he still went with it. If he just fucked me more than once then we would've been just taking care of our own kids, but I know he's out there being a guardian angel to his son. I wish he could be the man's grip reaper when the time comes."

"Do you know who the man is?"

"Only his family knows because that guy was there when he gave birth and immediately left when he died and took his son away. I swear if I get to meet that guy, I will make him infertile so his dick won't be able to provide sperm. He'll just impregnate anyone he wants then leave. Ugh, guys like him, I hate them so much."

"Chill, wherever that man is, he should be raising his son properly. Give him all he wants and deserves plus make a bright future for him."

"I really hope so. Anyway, I should get dressed or we'll both get killed if he see us like this."

"Taehee, can we do this again?"

"While he's asleep, why not. I enjoy getting fucked anyway. And you don't seem to mind fucking me behind his back, right?"

"Right."

"I just have one wish. As much as possible, can you wear condom when you fuck him? I just want to be safe. Don't want to get sick."

"Yes I will. I intend to wear a condom next time too so don't worry."

"Ah, don't worry about that. I'll just buy a transparent one so he won't be able to tell."

"That's great then. I'm tired but I still want to fuck you.. gosh you make me feel so hot.."

"There's an alternative, Jongin. You have fingers." Taehee winked and spread her legs again as Jongin's fingers went inside her wetness.

4 months have passed and Siwon grew more frustrated because his pregnancy tests still have negative result. It was actually Jongin and Taehee's idea especially Jongin wore the 'invisible' condoms Taehee bought for him. While Siwon is desperate to have a baby, the two are fucking behind his back.

"You know.. I think I'm falling in love with you. It's not just because we fuck but because we match."

"I think I'm falling in love with you too. I just didn't know how it'll turn especially you are with him."

"How about we make a plan to escape? Let's just leave him alone here! Let's build a family away from here."

"As much as I want to, we still have to plan cautiously or this would fail and we will get killed. But don't worry, Heechul is making a plan. We just have to wait for it."

\----------

"Kai, we have to do something. My sister in law is getting directly involve in this!! Spare the girl, please!" Yunho told Kai about what he have seen while he was watching the cctv footages while his husband Heechul is sleeping.

"You have to tell Heechul about it! Abort letting Taehee stay!"

"But that.. that person.. Jongin is getting fond of her! I saw Heechul's hidden camera broadcast and Jongin is also fucking Taehee!!"

"What?! I thought he likes men??"

"He does but maybe he could also fuck women!! And holy shit this girl.. aigoo she also have to control herself!!"

"Tell Heechul to pull her out immediately and go back to the mansion!! Let's not let Taehee get corrupted by Jongin!"

"Yeah we will!!"

After a week since Kai found out that Jongin is also having sex with Heechul's sister, he can't help but be worried so he called Yunho again. Heechul have stopped Taehee but after a week, she came back and did it again with Jongin. She may have took care of Yukhei while the two were fucking but Taehee went back to make sure Jongin and Yukhei are okay. She's really fond of them so even if Heechul was there, she still went for a visit.

"Ya, you should go gome!!" Heechul hissed when he saw his sister inside the mansion."

"Oppa, trust me."

"No! I don't want you to get involved in this!! Just go home!"

"But oppa, I can't leave Jongin here!!"

"I know but you have to trust oppa, I'll take Jongin out here, don't worry."

Heechul told Jongin about Siwon's lies and told him that Sehun's parents are still alive, and it's only Siwon that's living in his family after his parents died in a car accident when he was 18. Jongin was shocked because he never thought that Siwon would lie to him, and also knew about why Siwon is obsessed with him and getting fucked. Jongin found out that Siwon is obsessed with a man that looks like him and is trying his best to just get fucked by the man. He was furious and was decided to pack his things little by little and since he stays naked almost all the time, Heechul got most of his clothes. Soon, Jongin also packed Yukhei's things until one day when Heechul was out and when Siwon just fell asleep after fucking, Taehee went back to the mansion.

"Jongin, how could you?! Why didn't you tell me that you were that man?! You killed Sehun!! You killed ny best friend!!"

"Taehee, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to lie to you nor hide the truth!! I was still waiting for the right time to tell you about it but I also needed to make sure that Siwon won't know anything about us!! And I love you, I don't want you to go and leave when I tell you about it because I know you'd get mad!!"

"I am mad!! You know why? Because I was truthful to you all this time!! And I trusted you with everything!! Now I regret that I was truthful to you!! I love you and I let you fucked me when you have also fucked my best friend, even have a child with him!!"

"I'm so sorry, Taehee. Please, please I know you're mad and you're hurt but please.. I love you, don't leave me."

"I don't care about you anymore, I will take my best friend's son and raise him away from a cheater, a liar and a killer like you!! Yukhei ah, let's get out of here."

"Please Taehee don't go!!! No please, don't take my son away from me!!"

"I will and I wish to never see you again, Mr. Kim Jongin. I hope you rot in hell with your boyfriend." Taehee got all of Minhyung's things while Jongin tried to stop her, but she was really angry at him and kicked him by his shin. Jongin was in pain when he tried to hold Taehee back, until a hand patted his shoulder. He immediately froze and released his grip from Taehee who quickly went out of the place and drove to his brother's house.

"Oppa!!! Heechul oppa!!! Holy shit please don't cry baby.. I'll take care of you from now on.. oppa!!!" Taehee shrieked in pain when she felt something by his lower abdomen until she realized that she's bleeding.

"Ya Taehee ah what's u- oh? Yukhei?? Ya you're bleeding!!"

"Yunho oppa.. please help me.."

"Shit!!" Yunho immediately carried Taehee inside the car after making Yukhei stand up for a bit and they drove to the emergency room.

"Threatened miscarriage. So now Kim Taehee, can you explain this?"

"I.. I just did what you told me.. to seduce him."

"Yes seduce him and make him fall in love with you but not seduce him and make him fuck you like rabbits, even more than he fucks Choi Siwon!! Oh my god.."

"I wanted it and I don't have regrets. I'll be happy to raise my two kids even without him."

"Two kids?"

"I got Yukhei with me. But.. oppa.. I think.. Siwon is off to find me. Before I was able to escape, I think he heard everything. He'll hunt me down because I was having an affair with his boyfriend."

"Shit and Jongin is left there alone?!"

"Uh.. yeah. Sorry."

"Kim Taehee, you must've provoked Choi Siwon!!! Uh Kim Kai please answer.. holy shit Kai!! We messed up!!"


	8. Trap

"Holy shit Kai!! We messed up!!!" 

Kai was on an afternoon nap with Taemin and Minhyung when Heechul called and of course, with his choice of words, Kai got alarmed.

"What?? What happened?!"

"I'm.. Taehee must've provoked Siwon! She thinks that Siwon found out about her affair with Jongin!! What's worse is, she's here with the child but Jongin is left there with Siwon alone!!!"

"Immediately order chef Ryeong and chef Dyo to make something that would make Siwon fall asleep!! Also contact Suho to get all the assets transferred to Jongin's name instead."

"Eh?? We're going to take all his riches?!"

"Yes but we won't take it for our personal intentions. Make sure that he'd only have a few thousand won. If it couldn't be done quickly, get all his accounts and stocks frozen instead! All his credit cards should be declined, and also his cars!! Take all his cars so he won't be able to follow us too!"

"Copy. I'll also tell Yunho and Minho to go with us."

"Wait for me at the corner of the street. I'll come with you."

"But Kai! You should-"

"It's time for me to go and face him. I can't just live running away from him. Besides, it is me who he wants the most so fine, let's give him what he wants, one last time."

Kai didn't wait for Taemin to wake up and kissed him and Minhyung before went on his way, leaving only another letter as his goodbye.

"I have to go and fix something once and for all. We'll end it so we could all be happy and live in peace afterwards. I still want to go back to you, I hope I would still be able to come back. If not, you know what to do. I love you, I really do and I'm sorry for everything. I love you but I have to do this so I could save more lives. I love you, Taemin. I love Minhyung like he's my own son too. If I would really have to go, just remember that Kai loves you so much. I'll do this for you. Please be happy."

Kai immediately drove to the place he hated the most and the place he never thought he'd be at, only to be with the person he never wanted to be with.. but he did because he have to, or one innocent life would be lost again because of him.

"Wonnie.. what are you doing?! Who's that?!" Kai immediately said as soon as he saw Siwon sucking off Jongin's dick while he was tied at a chair, a few cuts and lots of bruises evident on the other man's skin because of the paddle and knife.

"Huh?? Kai?"

"I thought you're my biggest fan? How come you thought he was me and I am him? I thought you know me, I thought you like me enough to know everything about me? By any chance, did you have a change of heart? Siwonnie, so.. you don't like me anymore?"

"If you are Kai, then who is this person?"

"Wonnie.. I should ask that question to you. Who is he? Are you cheating on me?"

"No no no I'm not cheating on you!!! I'm.. I thought he was you!!"

"You got caught, you're cheating on me with a man who just look like me. Woah. I never thought that you're that gullible and naïve. You didn't recognize me?? I think you really don't love me anymore."

"No no please!! Of course I love you!!"

"You have to prove that you love me but it's not that easy, Siwon ah."

"But.. how come you just showed up now?! Hey, are you behind this??"

"Gullible.. naïve, easily deceived. Tsk. I never thought you'd really fall onto that trap."

"Trap?"

"Yeah. I was the first man that you met, outside the ice cream parlor holding a baby but you really went to the office and took him and his son instead. Aigoo, I was just playing hide and seek with you but now, you have another love. That's so sad."

"No no no I don't love him!! I only love you, Kai!!"

"Why don't you just free the innocent man? His family must be waiting for him. I'm sorry if Siwon mistook you as me but as a sign of gratitude and remorse, we'll let you free. Come on, hurry up. Don't want anyone to see nor watch us. We still have a lot of things to do, right?"

"Yes!! Yes of course!! I will set him free!!"

"Say sorry for also deceiving him and making him believe in all the things you've said. Including those scars and bruises."

"I'm really sorry!! I just really thought that you're Kai!! I hope you forgive me but it was very nice while it lasted!!" But Siwon only knelt down to apologize, not doing what Kai told him to do - to free Jongin.

"MOVE!!!"

"thank you, Jongin!!" Siwon quickly cut all the ropes that tied Jongin down then bowed to him lots of times again.

"Move and just leave the premises!! Faster!!!" With Kai's commanding voice, Jongin got the nearest pants and shirt even if it was big for his body (because all his clothes are already taken by Heechul) then went out of the room limping. 

"We're really sorry, I hope you're still okay even if you don't look that fine.." Heechul said as he helped Jongin walk down the stairs then made him drink water.

"It's just cuts and bruises. I.. I have to go back and save that guy from Siwon.. he shouldn't be with a monster. Just please let me rest for a bit.. I just finished an orgasm."

"Okay okay. Holy shit what the fuck is Kai thinking now.." Yunho exclaimed as he watched the cctv footages from the bdsm dungeon, and planned their next move to save Kai this time.

"Yunho, the police is here!!" Minho exclaimed.

"Great!! Now tell two of the police to watch the footages too. They also have to hear everything, every other things that would come out of Siwon's mouth." Yunho said and Minho immediately escorted two police officers to their car and let them watch the cctv footages.

"Heechul ssi, I'll go back." But after Jongin was able to calm down, he immediately went on his feet.

"Jongin, what are you planning?"

"Sir, I promise this would just be an act. I would just have to do this. I may hurt Kai a bit but I swear I'll only do this so we could save him too."

"Hey what would you do?!"

"I'll just make him bleed a bit. There's a knife at the room and I'll take it before Siwon gets it. Just please, trust me."

"But-"

"We can't waste time, for sure Siwon is very hungry to sink onto Kai's dick!! I have to go before it's too late!!" Not waiting for anyone's words, Jongin ran back to the dungeon and he saw how Siwon hit Kai's back, arms, legs and head with the paddle.

\---

Kai made sure that Jongin already went away before he faced Siwon, but Siwon caught him first from behind.

"Now, you'd really be mine forever!! I'm so happy!! I've waited for a very long time!!"

"Ya let go of me!! Before anything else, we should talk!!"

"Kai, it's been so long, I don't think we need to talk. Let's just forget about everything and start anew. You and me, us together. I've wanted this since forever and I'm very happy to finally be yours. First, we have to take all those annoying pieces of clothing off. It's not needed anymore." With Siwon's strength, he made sure that Kai's hands won't move as he slipped a hand to pull his pants down but he was shocked when Kai tried to resist so he smashed his back, arms, legs and head with the paddle at the ground that made Kai dizzy and weak.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!!! I didn't mean to!! Kai!!! Kai wake up!! We still have to do lots of things!!" Siwon was still trying to pull Kai's pants down until he was pushed off Kai. Kai was taken away from him by Jongin, who was holding the knife that was used earlier against his look alike's neck.

"Dare to move or I will kill this man!! He's the reason why I got involved in this madness and obsession!!"

"No!!! No don't kill him please!!" Siwon tried to come closer to Kai's upper body but Jongin moved the knife closer to Kai's neck.

"I said don't move!! How come we have the same face, huh? And you really got me involved in this!!! Why? Why did you have to get me involved in this madness when I don't even know the two of you?!! You made my life a living hell!!! And now my son is gone!!!! I lost everything because of the two of you!! Now I will make you pay for everything!!"

"Noooo nooo don't kill Kai!! Please!! I'm- Just tell me what you want and I'll do it!! You want money for compensation? I'll give it to you!! I'll give all my riches and all my properties to you!! Just please spare him!!"

"Before I kill him I have to make sure that I would be the only one who have this face.. so how about drawing a few marks on his face.. like this." Jongin drew something on Kai's face with the knife's sharp tip, and cut his skin just deep enough to draw blood. At the sight of blood, Siwon got hysterical.

"No no no please no don't kill him!!! I'll do anything for you, just don't kill him!! I didn't mean any harm, I just needed Kai's love and I want to feel him but he was always someone else's love! I've waited for so long and persevered enough so please, don't kill him!! We would still live happily together!!"

"Enough about Kai.. what else did you do aside from making me believe that you and my son's deceased mom are related?? What did you do to this man that made him hide from you and involve me in this sick plan instead?!"

"I.. uhm.. I must admit, I really love him and I want to be with him so I involved the mafias before to take him to me."

"You are a mastermind of kidnapping??"

"Uh.. sort of? But those motherfuckers took his girlfriend instead so he would come to me on his own feet. But Kai didn't come and Kiko told me that I would never have Kai's love. I was so angry that time!! I mean, who is she to tell me that Kai would never love me?! She doesn't own him and they aren't married so I.. threw a dynamite at the location where she got kidnapped. She was annoying and I want to shut her up forever."

"You what?!"

"I was the one who threw a dynemite at the location where those idiot mafias and that girl were staying."

"What a fucking delusional and obsessive person!!! Shit, I can't believe I lived with you for so many months just to fulfill your desire because you're obsessed with this man. You are sick!! You are not on your right mind!!"

"What can I do?! He's my first and only love and I will forever love him!! I'll do anything so he would love me even if it means I have to do grave things like that!! I just.. I just love him, that's all."

"Love and obsession is very different, Siwon ssi. That's not love, that's obsession. And that obsession have made you lose your mind! Anyway back to this guy. Okay his face is bleeding now.. I think I should start going down.. to his throat?? What do you think? You killed his girlfriend.. I think I would do him a favor if I would let him join her in another life.."

"Nooooooo!!! No please no!! I'll do everything, just spare him!! I'll be your slave, I'm a bad boy so you could just punish me instead of him!!! Please just don't hurt him!!"

"Really? Anything that I say?"

"Yes!!! Anything!!"

"Okay. Put a handcuff yourself, and the other one onto the chair. I'll punish you once you did as I say."

"But-"

"Make it fast! I hate waiting!! Or should I just really draw some lines on Kai's neck?? I miss drawing so much.."

"No, I will!! There!! I'm done!! Please let Kai go.. please spare him!!"

"Hmmm.. let me see.. okay.. seems like you're all tied up. By the way, you look very submissive now. It would give this guy a great experience.. only if he'd still be alive after this.."

"No no please no!!"

"Hmmm.. I think it's time for me to draw again.."

"No please!!"

"Choi Siwon, after your admittance to your crimes, being responsible for the dynamite explosion that took Zainichi Kiko's life, you're under arrest." Siwon was shocked when the police went inside the scene and it turns out that when he confessed everything, the police were all listening.

Jongin carried Kai out of the dungeon as the police took Siwon to the station. The two were dizzy, sore and limp so they took a longer time but it's okay since it's for both their well-being, so they won't get injured further. Soon enough, they were also helped by paramedics.

"Holy shit I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I made you bleed. I didn't mean to hurt you but I have to do something that would make him obey us. I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay.. just a bit.. sore and everywhere hurts."

"I know. Even I am still hurting. Good thing I took a painkiller before I went back. I'm glad I was able to save you before it's too late. I don't want you to be in danger and get stucked with a monster like him."

"Thank you so much and I'm sorry. I have to involve you in this.."

"I'm totally fine because Taehee and I met while we were both there. I don't have any regrets. Maybe I do have other things to regret for but I definitely don't regret being there because if I wasn't, I would've never met her."

"Jongin!!! Thank you for saving Kai!!" Yunho, Minho, Suho and Heechul thanked him as they helped the two after they came down from the dungeon. Kai is still feeling weak and dizzy but he is feeling better now compared to earlier when he was just hit.

"Sorry, I miss drawing so much, I drew something on your face using the knife. But I didn't intend to hurt you, I just want to scare him." Kai just smiled at the man with the same face as him, now finally realizing that Taemin is right - they really look alike and he thought that he's looking at himself in the mirror. No wonder Taemin confused and mistook him as Jongin when they were in Tokyo.

"Don't worry, Kai. We'll do something on the scars. Well, that's plasma facial though, it's good for the skin." Both Kai and Jongin were rushed to the hospital to get checked after all that happened at the Choi's mansion.

Yunho contacted Taemin about it and of course, he was all very worried, especially after knowing that Kai was sent to the hospital. He doesn't know what to expect but just rushed to see his boyfriend, only to see two men lying down at the bed on two different rooms. Taemin went to the room where the bruised one was, and was shocked to see a girl that seriously looks like him, with Yukhei sleeping on her thighs by the hospital bench.

"Uh hello. Holy shit.. so they're right. We really look alike." The girl said with wide eyes, still can't believe that they share the same face except for sharper features.

"They?"

"Yunho oppa, Minho oppa and Heechul oppa. Are you the one Yunho oppa was talking about? Are you Kim Kai's boyfriend?"

"Yes I am. You are?"

"I am Kim Taehee, Heechul's younger sister and Yukhei's mom."

"Mom? But as far as I know, Sehun died when he gave birth to him. So that wasn't true?"

"That's true, Sehun is his mom and yes, he died after he gave birth to hom. Actually, Sehun is my best friend and I'm here to take care of his only remembrance. Ah! You know about this baby's mom so you must know Jongin too!!"

"Yeah I know the story and I've seen Yukhei and Jongin a lot before. I'm actually his ex."

"Oh. I never thought he has an ex. He never told me about his past though, not even Sehun. Anyway, in case you're wondering, that guy lying down the bed is Jongin. You must be looking for Kim Kai.. he's at the next room." Before Taemin went out to visit Kai, Jongin got awakened.

"Aouh fuck, it still hurts!! Shit. Tttt-Taehee? Taemin?? Am I right? Both of you are here and my eyes are not fooling me?"

"Yeah. I asked her about Kai and he's at the other room. I'll go to him first."

"Taemin, I'm very sorry. I'm sorry because for the second time, I still chose Sehun over you. But I swear, I only wanted to do what's best for my son."

"Do you know what's the best you could do now? Rest. I'm okay, I've already moved on from you. And when you didn't choose me, I also realized that I'm in love with someone else so I'm not hurt about it."

"Who is it?"

"Kim Kai. The man who looks like you. By the way, Taehee ssi is your girlfriend?"

"No I'm not."

"Well she is, if she'd allow me. Taehee, I'm really sorry for not telling you about Sehun. I swear, I will pay for everything that I did wrong until the end but please, don't leave me."

"I'm still mad at you, but your baby is telling me not to. You got me pregnant, fucker. But I'm not here to make you responsible for it. I'm very okay with raising my two kids alone."

"Gosh Taehee please!! Please allow me to raise our kids together!! Please?"

"Woah, Kim Jongin.. I never thought I'd see you like that. Haha. Yeah Taehee ah, let that man be stucked with you forever. If he cheats again, just cut his dick off. Good luck to the two of you." Taemin smiled because finally, seems like Jongin have found his match.

"Sorry, Taem. But thank you so much."

"This may also be shocking but you know that little boy that's always with me?"

"Minhyung?"

"Yeah. He's your son. Anyway it's been long already and he got his own daddy so it's fine. I'll go and visit his daddy first."

"Taemin ssi, wait. Can I.. can I talk to you?" Taehee stopped him before he left and held his hand.

"Huh? Yeah sure."

"Let's talk outside. Jongin, look over Yukhei first. We'll just talk."

"Hello. I'm so sorry because it turned out like this on our first meeting but I.. I was shocked because of what you've revealed. So you and Jongin have a baby?"

"Yup. He's almost 2 years old, less than a year younger than Yukhei."

"Ah so after Sehun, he impregnated you? Now it's my turn. Woah."

"Jongin and I were together for 10 years when he cheated on me with Sehun. He got him pregnant but before he left to be with him, he got me pregnant too."

"Oh my gosh.. 10 years.. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for what my best friend did. I didn't know he was a third party and he was with a man that's in a long term relationship. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, I've forgiven him already including Yukhei."

"Are you and Jongin getting back together?"

"Huh? Where did that came from?"

"You have a son and you know who Yukhei's mom is. I promise I'll be okay if you two want to be back together again. I can raise my baby alone, but I just want to ask for one thing, please allow me to visit Yukhei. He's the only remembrance of Sehun for me."

"Taehee ssi, Jongin and I won't get back together. Just like what I've said before, I've found a dad for my son and he's enough for me and for my baby. I just told Jongin about it because he have been playing with his son without knowing the truth. Sorry if I spoiled the mood for the two of you."

"No no no it's okay. Really. You must've kept that to yourself for so long. I'm sorry if he also left you for Siwon. He didn't know, he just got involved in this twisted lies."

"By the way, do you know what happened? Why are they here?"

"Apparently Choi Siwon, Kai's super delusional and obsessive stalker got Jongin, thinking that he was Kai. You know, he wants to get fucked by Kai and he did that with Jongin. When I knew about that, I helped him out and we got close until I got pregnant before I left with Yukhei. He was Siwon's lover but we were fucking behind his back and Siwon found out about it so he beat Jongin up with a paddle. You know.. bdsm things and stuff."

"Fucking shit, he is sick!!"

"I know, he really is. But when I left, Jongin got in danger. He found out that Jongin knows about his lies and beatened him up more. Kai went to rescue Jongin and to face Siwon since he is the person the crazy one wants, not Jongin. He made himself Siwon's hostage in exchange for Jongin's freedom and stayed there. But Heechul oppa told Jongin about everything before it happened and they all rescued Kai with the help of police. I don't know what happened anymore, they didn't tell me about it and I just saw them here like that."

"I see. Thank you for telling me about it." Because of what Taehee said, Taemin felt weak. He was totally clueless of what Kai was facing and the fact that he willingly exchanged himself for Jongin's safety made him cry.

"Aw. Sorry. Please don't cry. I'm sure Kai isn't critical. He's just sleeping. He'll wake up soon."

"I don't know if I'd be strong enough to visit him alone. Can you go with me?"

"Yeah sure. Let's visit him."

Taehee was shocked to see Kai for the first time and she thought he was Jongin, except that he is thinner, he is more stressed and he got numerous cut scars on his face but thankfully, they have applied ointments or medicine onto all of those wounds.

"Shit what happened to you, my love?? How dare anyone mess with your face like that?? I'm sorry, I didn't know anything about the things you were busy at. I'm sorry if I didn't know where you went, what you did and how you were during those times. I'm sorry, I wasn't able to protect you.."

"Taemin ah, let him sleep first. He's on sleeping medicine though he would wake up in a few hours." Yunho went inside the room and smiled at the two who looked like fraternal twins.

"Ya.. the two of you looks like fraternal twin siblings. Taemin is Taehee's male version and Taehee is Taemin's female version. Are you sure you weren't long lost twins?"

"I don't think so. I only have brothers but yeah, I admit, we could pass as fraternal twins."

"This man and the man at the other room could pass as identical twins though. Anyway, don't be too hard on yourself, Taemin ah. It's okay. Kai is safe now and the culprit for all those crimes is already arrested. Siwon admitted to be responsible for the dynamite explosion that took Kiko's death."

"Oh my god.."

"And Kai already knows about it. I hope you understand if he'll be a bit different when he wakes up. He just got justice for her death after a very long time."

"Yes of course. But is he really okay now?"

"Yes, he's okay. No major injuries."

After a few hours, Kai finally woke up and expected Yunho, Minho and Heechul to be by the bedside but he didn't expect Taemin and Taehee to be there - side by side and also Jongin, who still can't believe that a man looks exactly like him.

"Thank goodness you're awake now!! You scared us, boss. Don't volunteer as a hostage ever again!!"

"Tss. Good thing everything went well. I'm sorry for all the troubles I've caused to all of you. I should've just faced it myself and not run away from it. I should've also solved this problem before, without involving anyone else."

"We know you, Kai and of course as your brothers, we'd be here for you."

"We'll always be here for you."

"Uhm. Can I talk to Taemin privately?"

"Of course! And we're actually about to go home. Just tell Taemin or anyone if you need something." The rest of the guys bid goodbye to the two, while Taehee patted Taemin's shoulder.

"Okay. So.. uhm Taem? This is me, the real Kim Kai. I was the reason why everything happened. I told Heechul to find facts about Jongin so we could easily fool Siwon and make him believe that Jongin is me. But we never thought that Jongin would really go with him. This is the real me, I'm the mastermind for all of this and I needed to go away since it was my way to be safe and to live a normal life away from him. But everything messed up especially when innocent people like Taehee and Jongin got involved."

"Sssshh. It's okay."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't as truthful to you. I'm sorry to you and to everyone for helping me but I was also sorry for myself because I thought that my plans will work; but it went out of hand to the point that other people's lives got in danger. I've plotted a scheme using your ex so I could spend time with you, and so he'd just give up on you and choose somebody else. Aside from that, I know you're mad at me for leaving you and for pushing you to the side even if I told you I love you and it's okay if you'd hate me for it. I know I deserve to be hated to death and I'll understand if you say that you don't want to be with a liar like me. I'll accept defeat and just move on from you."

"Kai.. what are you saying.."

"I don't deserve to be loved and I know what I did wasn't just a child's play. It was totally dangerous and I would pay for all the sins I did until the end. I'll let you go and be with someone who would be truthful to you. A good man that would protect you and would make you happy. A man that would stay with you and choose you again and again. I'll let you go so please, just let me go too."

"So you're really gonna push me away again? Throw me away like everything that we've had is just nothing? You're so cruel, Kai. I love you and I will love you even if you did wrong, for as long as you'd also try to change while you stay with me!! You're going to leave again? How about me and Minhyung?! You're always running away from us! For once, please stop running away from me and stay!!"

"I'm a coward. A big one. And do you know what cowards deserve? Nothing. Cowards doesn't deserve anything. I'll let you go, just go back to Jongin. You have a son and I'm sure Minhyung would be happy to be with his older brother. Besides, he won't know that it's not me anymore. I'll miss you, but I've decided and I have to stop this. I swear, I'm better off alone."

"You're so selfish!! You only think of yourself!! I hate that you're like this!! Why can't you just give up and let yourself be happy?? I mean okay, whoever that obsessive guy is, he is already in jail so what are you still thinking of?? Everything's okay now, and that means we could live peacefully!!"

"Taemin, just give up on me. It'll be easier for you."

"No. I am not as obsessive as that guy but I will not let you go. Your reasons aren't valid. I'll make you see that staying would me is better than running away. Please, Kai. For once, choose to make yourself happy. Sacrifice is okay but if you'd turn away from all the things in this world, you'd be left in the dark!! Okay, let's make a plan. Stay with me for a certain period of time then if I don't make you happy then I'll let you go."

"I'll be going back to Japan. I don't think I belong here."

"Minhyung and I will go with you."

"But Taem-"

"No buts. We will go with you. I'll tell Yunho, Minho or Taehee's brother that I will go with you in Japan."

"Why are you like this?"

"Why are you like this?! You're like a child!! Just give up and get stucked with me!! I love you and I promise I would be with you!!"

"I.. I don't think I could still afford if something happens to you or Minhyung so I'm doing this. I've already got everyone involved, I don't want anyone to be in danger again because of me."

"Kai, no one would be in danger again!! Oh my gosh my love, please just give up!! Can you even hear yourself?!" Without any word, Kai just burst into tears of pain and agony, tears of remorse, hate, mixed emotions and of course, tears of fear that danger would happen again.

In the end, Taemin got Kai checked with a psychiatrist and found out that he was battling with the trauma of losing someone and going away to be alone in silence is his coping mechanism. Taemin understood his condition and he felt like he got closer to him and because of that, he want to take care of him more than ever.


	9. Holiday

Just as planned, Kai went back to Japan but he did not go back in Tokyo; he went to Kobe instead and went back to his family's cow farm. Taemin and Minhyung went with him and the little boy clings onto his daddy Kai, almost always follows him especially when he would be going out to check the cows. 

"Daddy Kai!! They're pretty!!" The brave little boy was very happy to touch the cow's skin and watched them while they got milked.

"It's cute that you're not afraid of them. They're nice, right?"

"Yes!! Oh? Milk?"

"Yes, that's their milk! That's also the milk that you drink!"

"Really? Can Minhyung have one?"

"It's still unpasteurized though. Just a taste okay?"

"Hai!!" Kai got some of the milk on a cup and gave some to Minhyung. Like his mom, he loves milk so he's very happy when he got a taste.

"How was it?"

"Oishi!!"

"Oh, you could really speak Japanese now. You could talk to your uncle Yuta when you grow up."

"Hai! Uncle Yuta and uncle Taeil have baby."

"Yeah, you got another cousin. And oh, do you remember Yukhei?"

"Yukhei hyung. Hai! Why?"

"Yukhei would be having a sibling so you'd also have another younger sibling."

"Yukhei hyung.. baby?"

"Uh yeah. Yukhei would have baby sister or brother soon."

"Yay!!!"

After going inside the blast chiller and taking Minhyung to all the milk storage rooms, they went back to the house jumping. Minhyung looked so happy so Taemin was surprised because he never saw his baby like that, not unless they give him strawberries.

"Oh? What's with your face? Why are you so happy, Minhyung ah?"

"Hehe. Baby."

"Ah. I told him that Yukhei would have a sibling soon so that means he would also have a baby sibling."

"Yeah, your Yukhei hyung would have a baby brother or sister soon. That means you'd also be an oppa or a hyung soon."

"Yaaay!! Mama, milk. I'm sleepy."

"You just had a sip of fresh milk though." Kai said, rolling his eyes because Minhyung is really like him and Taemin who loves milk.

"Oh? Did you gave him a taste?"

"Yeah and he likes it. He loves milk like just the two of us."

"Haha he's baby milk too. Here's your milk." Taemin gave Minhyung his bottle and smiled at his mom.

"Taemin, are you still busy?"

"The online meeting just finished. Why?"

"I'll take Minhyung to sleep. If you have something to finish, you could finish that first."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. I'll just take this little boy to sleep."

"Um.. okay. Don't hesitate to tell me if you need help."

"Sure. Minhyung ah, let's go to sleep." The little boy immediately got his daddy's hand and they went to the bedroom.

Minhyung finished a bottle of his growing up milk and snuggled onto his daddy Kai's body. Kai was supposed to be used to this but as Minhyung grows up, he gets more clingy to him.

"Daddy, you won't leave Minhyung right? When I fall asleep, you'd still be there, right?"

"Of course, baby. Why? What's the matter?"

"Sometimes when Minhyung sleep, I wake up and you're gone. I also wake up to mama crying."

"You're very smart for a three year old boy huh? Aigoo, my baby wants to be with daddy when he wakes up?"

"Hai."

"Don't worry, daddy won't leave again. I'll do my best to stay. I'll slowly learn how to stay and face anything and everything, with you and your mama by my side."

"Daddy should still be here when Minhyung wakes up, okay? Or I will get mad."

"Can you show me how Minhyung would get mad?" Minhyung showed his 'mad' face with his eyebrows furrowed and his teeth biting his lower lip, complete with glaring eyes.

"You're so cute!! Okay okay daddy will stay. Let's sleep so we could play again later." Kai hugged Minhyung and patted his back until they both fell asleep.

Taemin couldn't help but smile when he saw Kai and Minhyung hugging while sleeping so even if they have slept for a few more hours, he didn't wake them up. Instead, he made some honey toasts with strawberries and whipped cream as afternoon snacks for the two big boys. True enough, the aroma of the toast, the honey and the strawberries woke the sleepyheads.

"Mmm. Smells delicious." Kai said as he carried Minhyung up to his arms, still half asleep.

"Good morning to the two of you too. You slept more than expected. Did he drained your energy earlier?"

"Maybe I just enjoyed going around while carrying him. Maybe that's what made me tired. He's heavy."

"Kai, you don't have to carry him always."

"No, it's totally fine with me. I like it when he's with me especially when I carry him."

"I see. Anyway, go ahead and eat. Minhyung ah, baby wake up! Let's eat strawberries and toasts!!"

"Mama.. still sleepy.."

"Aigoo. Ya are you milk drunk? Haha. Okay. Sleep for a few minutes then you have to wake up, okay? It's already late. You should wake up so you could sleep early tonight or you won't grow tall like your daddy."

"Hai.."

"Minhyung likes strawberries, right? Have a bite, baby.." Kai got a slice of strawberry and put it by the little boy's lips. When he got the sweet taste of strawberries, he took it inside his mouth. When it's all finished, he woke himself up so he could eat more.

"Woah. Seems like daddy could wake you up more effectively than I do.." Taemin smiled at Kai who just blushed.

It's the holiday season and even if the winter breeze is cold, their house stayed warm. Kai and Minhyung decorated the pine tree while Taemin decorated the place with blue, white and silver lights. Their theme is winter wonderland but it also looked like blue Christmas because of the different things hanged up by the Yuletide tree.

"The star looks so beautiful. Our Minhyung did a good job!!"

"Pretty like mama hehe. Daddy is pretty too."

"Our Minhyung is pretty too!! Ya get down from your daddy's shoulders. We're already done."

"Minhyungie is so tall!!! Woaaaahhh!!"

"Seems like this little boy enjoys being on my shoulders. Haha. You should sleep a lot so you would grow tall like daddy okay?"

"Mmmm!! But Minhyung is hungry."

"You're hungry again? Okay, let's bake cookies then."

"Oh, cookie!!! Please put me down, daddy!!"

"No, I don't like."

"Daddy!!!!" The little boy wanted to follow his mama but his daddy didn't let him down so he threw tantrums until Kai followed Taemin and put Minhyung down by the kitchen counter.

After Taemin baked the cookies while Kai and Minhyung were watching (and eating some chocolate chips), he went by the window to see the glistening snow by the roof of the cars. It's almost Christmas time and his heart feels happy especially he is with his loved ones, even if he is away from his brothers. After being together almost always, the three Lee Tae brothers are with their own families now, and for some reasons Taemin misses them.

"Ma, why?"

"Christmas is around the corner, baby. I just miss your uncle Taeil and uncle Taeyong. It's the first time we'll spend Christmas away from each other."

"Do you want to see them?" Kai asked, creating a plan inside his head that he'd offer to Taemin soon.

"No no it's fine. Your uncle Taeyong is in Korea while uncle Taeil is in Tokyo, spending his first Christmas with uncle Yuta. I'm okay, besides I get to spend Christmas with you two. I think the cookies are ready, shall we check it together?" Taemin smiled as the two boys nodded.

Kai realized that Taemin's eyes are getting brighter and more sparkling than before. Also the way he smiles, the way he takes care of him and Minhyung and of course, when they are just hanging out whenever Minhyung is having his afternoon nap. Kai realizes that there's something with Taemin that he have never seen before but he is very thankful because he was able to witness it, to witness how he beams.

Minhyung fell asleep at the sofa bed so Kai went around the house only to see Taemin on his laptop inside the bedroom, looking at old photos. Kai watched him by the door as Taemin opened a folder that was full of photos of him and Jongin for the ten years that they've been together, and permanently deleted it. After that, he went through another folder of photos - photos of him with Kai and Minhyung, chose one and made it his desktop wallpaper.

"I deleted it so I could have more space on the laptop and hard drive." Taemin said even without looking at Kai.

"Huh?"

"Kai, I know you're there. I saw your reflection by the screen. Hehe. What's up?"

"Um.. nothing."

"Come on, it's okay. Say it."

"Why did you.. delete all those photos?"

"Just like what I've said earlier, I deleted it so I could have more space on the laptop and hard drive. I think you have a follow up question for that. What is it?"

"But why?"

"Eh? I just told you the reason why though.. ah! I deleted that so I could have more space on the laptop and hard drive for our new photos in the future. You must be feeling sorry about it being deleted but I'm totally fine with it. I'm over those things, and I have accepted that Jongin and I could only be civil friends with a past, a past that could never threaten our own future. You might also feel sorry for the ten years that was thrown away, but ten years is nothing compared to the day I chose to love you until the day my heart stops beating, or maybe even after eternity. Did I answer your question?"

"Um.. yeah."

"You know, even if you're still doubting me or if you're still doubting yourself, it's okay. What's important is Minhyung and I could make you happy with the little things. I promise we would be here for you and we won't get tired of staying with you. We love you and nothing could ever change that."

"You're such an angel. I really don't deserve you."

"Then should I be bad to you since you've been a bad boy?? Haha." Kai gulped with what Taemin said and for some reasons, it made him blush.

"Kai.. you're blushing. Why? Do you like that? Do you want to be punished because you have been a bad boy?"

"I.. um.. no."

"I'm just joking. Haha. Uhm, unless you really want me to punish you. Just tell me, don't be shy about it especially Minhyung is still sleeping. We still have time." Taemin winked while Kai blushed like crazy, more than before.

"Ah by the way, Kai.."

"Um?"

"I love you. I really do. And it's not just because you look like Jongin. Believe me, if ever I met you with a different face, a completely different one from him, I'd still fall in love with you. What's important is what's inside in your heart. But since I have been with you, even if you have the same face, I've seen how different you are from him, which made me love you more. Jongin look ordinary while you have those eyeliner and black nail polish completing the famous emo look. Guys like you were labelled as a rebel or a bad boy but behind that façade, there's a soft and kindhearted Kai."

"You love me.. even if I did lots of bad things?"

"Kai, even if you did wrong, even if you lied, even if people got hurt, I'd still love you. Kai, I also know that you love me too and that's the reason why you left - to sacrifice being with us to protect us. But you don't need to do that because it's over now. Besides, I have decided. I didn't choose Jongin even if he's Minhyung's dad; I chose you over him because you put all your loved ones first more than anything, even if it means you'd be in danger. For me, that's pure love. You do your best in everything, most especially when it's for the ones you love, and I never thought I'd ever find someone like you. Siwon is already caught and there's no danger anymore so you don't need to sacrifice more. And even after all the things that happened, I chose you. You just need to choose me too."

"Thank you. I'm sorry if I made you feel like that. I'm sorry if I-"

"It's okay. You don't have to be sorry. Nobody is clean, I am not clean too. We all make mistakes and we are all sinners. What happened in the past isn't important anymore, what matters is we'd learn from it, we'll change and we wouldn't let it happen again. Uhm.. the two of us, we just had one past relationship so I think we both need to learn how real and long lasting relationships work. Kai, all I need is your cooperation. I'll be with you and I'll entrust my heart to you. I hope you'd do the same. Let's work on this together, okay?"

"Okay."

"Can you give me a hug?" Taemin smiled and Kai just hugged Taemin tightly. He sniffed onto Taemin's neck as Taemin patted his back.

"I'll stay with you. Minhyung and I, we'll stay. I hope this would assure you that my heart is yours. Forget about Jongin, I don't even think about him anymore and he's already in love with someone else. They'd be having their own baby so let's just focus on ours."

"Mmm.."

"Kai?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Nope."

"Aw. Okay. I'll just hug my daddy bear tighter. I love you so much." After what Taemin said, Kai loosened his arms around Taemin's waist, grabbed Taemin's face and looked onto his face dearly. He saw the same sparkling eyes, the fluffy cheeks, the plump lips and the gorgeous smile. Kai felt that he's the luckiest man in the world now that he's with Taemin so he smiled before he leaned forward to kiss Taemin's lips. Taemin smiled against the kiss and kissed him back.

"It's been so long since the last time we kissed and your kisses taste better now. You know.. we should kiss each other more."

"Don't worry, we'll do that from now on." Kai kissed Taemin again before they shared a sweet hug as they went out of the room to join Minhyung by the sofa bed and to sleep by his side.

\---

Kai never thought that going to the mart would feel this good especially he was with Taemin and Minhyung. The little boy was sitting inside the cart with all the things that they need for their Christmas Eve snacks and for their feast the following day. It gives him butterflies because they indeed look very domestic.

"So chicken, pork for tonkatsu, Japanese red curry, beef, bacon, mushrooms, vegetables for nabe, huge prawns for tempura, some clams, sausages for the barbecue party and of course, the ingredients for the strawberry cheesecake. Anything else?"

"Ice cream!! Cake!"

"Baby, it's winter but you still want ice cream?"

"Hehe ye."

"Okay. We could just make ice cream and cake at home. Remember the milk at the farm? We could make some with that! What else.."

"I think that's enough. Now I'm really excited for tonight!" Kai said with his eyes smiling, swaying Minhyung's arms up out of excitement.

Of course after finishing his last work before Christmas eve, Taemin started to bake sugar cookies for Minhyung. Kai on the other hand, let Minhyung watch then later on, decorated the sugar cookies with the melted chocolate frosting.

"Oooh strawberry!!" Minhyung exclaimed as he finished doing some abstract decoration on a strawberry-shaped cookie with pink chocolate while his daddy Kai decorated another with dark chocolate. He just chuckled and watched his mama Taemin make a pizza dough that they'd eat in midnight. Good thing Taemin just finished the dough when his phone rang.

"Oh? Who coud it be? Oh Taeil ah, how are you??"

"Hyung, Merry Christmas! Before the lines get busy and before we all become busy, I already called. Merry Christmas to Kai and to Minhyung!!!"

"Kai, Minhyung baby, it's uncle Taeil!"

"Oh hello Taeil!! You look good and very blooming!!" Kai waved and greeted Taeil that looks pleased to see him.

"Thank you! I miss you all because the house is very quiet without Minhyung's presence. By the way, uncle Yuta and uncle Taeil have a gift for our big boy!! I'll just give it when we see each other."

"Thank you, uncle!! See you!!" Then Kai and Minhyung went back to decorating the cookies.

"Aigoo you still got a gift for him? You don't have to. Tsk. How are you, Taeil ah? How's your baby?"

"I just got checked last week and baby is 6 months already. Guess what? You'll have another nephew!"

"Oh, Minhyung would be very happy to have a new playmate, really! Take care of yourself there. Where's Yuta?"

"He went out and got me some snacks. Haha. I see.. Kai is busy with Minhyung huh? He's a very hands on dad."

"He is! And they're decorating sugar cookies now. They're so focused, they don't talk to me anymore!"

"He's so cute. By the way, when would you be going back to Seoul? If you're not too busy, we could meet. I miss you, hyung."

"Sure! Let's meet some time. There's still no exact date yet but I know we still have a few weeks before we go back so let's meet before that. I miss you too and of course, I'm very happy that you're doing well with your pregnancy. You'll be having a baby boy like me and Taeyong! We really are brothers."

"Yeah. And it's exciting and scary at the same time. By the way, how are you and Kai? Is he okay now?"

"Yes he's doing fine. He's coping up well especially Minhyung is almost always with him. Those two have more time together than me and Kai."

"Aigoo, you should make him sleep at his own bed!! He's already big enough. Besides, he should also let his parents give him a sibling. Haha."

"As much as I want to, I don't want to rush Kai with that. We're enjoying the moment and I'll patiently wait until it happens."

"A new year with a new baby would be good, hyung. Anyway, I'll go now because I suddenly felt sleepy. I'll take a nap first. Nice talking to you, hyung!! I miss you!! The three of you, stay safe!!"

"You too!! Merry Christmas, Taeil ah."

"Merry Christmas to you and your family, Taemin hyung."

Taemin was strucked with what Taeil said about him and Kai giving Minhyung his own sibling. Taemin wants a baby with Kai and he knows that Kai wants to have one as much as him, even if he might still feel sorry or regretful especially when he lied about his pregnancy and told Kai that he had a false positive pregnancy test.

"We finished decorating the cookies!! It's Minhyung's afternoon nap time so baby, let's go and say good night to mama."

"Good night, mama!! You should sleep too!"

"I'll see but I have to make your ice cream first so when you wake up, it's already finished. Sleep tight baby!! Sweet dreams with daddy!"

"Kai.."

"Yes?"

"Uhm.. have you thought about.. trying again?"

"We're trying again though. Or is it another thing?"

"I mean, trying again to have a baby."

"Oh. Uhm.. I don't know. Do you want to?"

"Yes, I would love to. But I won't rush you until you're ready for it. I don't want to force you on doing anything against your will. I'll be able to wait."

"I want it too."

"Eh?"

"I mean.. yeah. I want it too. I want to try again to have a baby with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. And of course I'd be very happy when that time comes but.. I want to try without expecting so much unlike before. I want to try but I have to learn how not to expect too much."

"I understand. Knowing that you want it too is enough for me but don't worry, I'll try to calm you down so you won't get high hopes."

The pizza Taemin, Kai and little Minhyung have decorated is now cooked and it's already midnight so the three greeted each other 'Merry Christmas', hugged and kissed each other. Eating the pizza smothered with generous amount of cheese, bacon and mushrooms, they squealed and celebrated a milestone not just for Minhyung but also for Taemin and Kai.

"'First Christmas Eve together'. Yay!! We should take lots of photos!!"

"I'm glad I spent this Christmas eve with you. Back then, it was always with a video call with Yunho, Minho, Suho and Heechul."

"It's also Minhyung and I's first Christmas eve without my brothers, and our first to have a daddy with us so we're very happy. I hope we could spend all the milestones, holidays and the rest of our days together. I'd be happy with just that."

"Taemin, I love you." Kai looked onto Taemin's eyes and smiled as he said those words who made Taemin smile widely and blush madly.

"Baby, did you hear that? Daddy Kai loves me!!! Uwaaaah!! It's been so long since the last time you told me that you love me. Hehe."

"Sorry."

"No no it's okay. Saying 'I Love You' because you feel it is a million times better than saying it out of habit. Thank you, Kai. And I love you too. Minhyung loves daddy Kai too, right?"

"Yes!! Minhyung loves daddy Kai sooooooo much!!!" As the little boy said I love you to his daddy, he also kissed his cheek lots of times before he hugged his neck.

"Taemin, thank you."

"Nope, thank you because you accepted me and this little boy when you could've just got someone who doesn't have a baby yet. But here you are, taking responsibility for both of us. I will be forever grateful to you because not everyone would accept someone that have a child from their past relationships."

"People with children from their past relationships should be loved more. Besides, what's more to love than having not just one but two loves, right?"

"I'm very happy. Thank you, Kai."

"I think Minhyung should drink his milk now because it's already midnight and he have to sleep or he will not grow tall like me. What do you think, mama?"

"I agree. Minhyung baby, let's wash up!!"

While Taemin put Minhyung to sleep, Kai washed up. Taemin washed up the same time as Minhyung so as soon as the little boy fell into deep slumber, Taemin got ready for their first night of trying to conceive a baby again.

"Shit.. I've waited for so long." Taemin was the one who went onto Kai and pinned him against the wall as they kissed sensually. Taemin was the aggressive one tonight and Kai liked it since they'd have a totally different scenario.

"I know you're still in doubt but please, let me show you how much I love you." Taemin looked at Kai's honey brown eyes and smiled as he kissed him again. His fingers slowly removed the towel wrapping around Kai's waist then caressed his arms and torso, leaving a sensation Kai miss.

"You should take these off too, it's annoying." Good thing Taemin was only wearing Jongin's big shirt that goes an inch lower than his crotch and when the shirt was tossed across the room, Kai licked his lips because apparently, Taemin didn't wear any underwear.

"I love that you skipped the underwear. It's good that you know we won't need it tonight." This time Kai kissed him as Taemin's fingers play with his nipples and making Taemin feel his growing erection by grinding his own half hard cock.

They slowly moved to the bed, careful not to break the kiss and Taemin laid Kai down the mattress. Taemin's kisses started to go down Kai's lower lip, sucking it well until it becomes swollen and rosy, down to his chin, jaw and neck, giving soft kisses against Kai's skin. When Taemin reached Kai's nipples, he licked it instead of kissing it which made the latter moan.

"Taem.."

"I really miss you.." Taemin looked at Kai that's starting to moan as he played with his nipples using his tongue, until he went down and kissed the head of his now hardened cock.

"I haven't touched you yet you're already this hard.. woah. That means I should get ready too. Uhm.. Kai, can you help me?" Taemin said as he sat on his butt before he spread his legs. Kai drooled at the sight of Taemin seriously aroused, his cock leaking with precum.

"Ah huh of course! I'll help you.." Kai immediately got the bottle of lube under the pillows and coated his fingers with lots of it.

"Holy shit you look so beautiful.. I'll.. I'll be going in."

"Please.. uuuhh.." Taemin whimpered when Kai inserted a finger onto his hole. It's been a while since their last sex and he knows that Taemin needs to get prepared again. Soon enough when Taemin have adjusted well, he added another until he was fingerfucking Taemin with four digits. Taemin became a moaning mess and as soon as Kai felt that he's ready, he withdrew his fingers. Taemin immediately straddled his waist, Kai's cock against his freshly prepared dripping entrance and and bucked a few times before he took hold of Kai's cock and slowly guided it against his opening. He slowly pushed more of it until he slowly sank onto Kai's cock. Taemin was able to accommodateall of Kai's shaft and started to bounce onto it when he adjusted to his thickness.

"Fuck you stretch me so much, Kai!!"

"You're the one who got tight. I love you so much!"

"I love you too.. uh shit this feels so good." Kai never thought that Taemin would ever ride him but he was more than thankful because Taemin is very open to try new positions. Taemin loved how Kai's dick made him feel so complete, and he never thought that he'd be this brave to ride Kai like a pornstar.

"Holy fuck Taemin!!"

"Baby, I'm close but you have to do it on a missionary position so your seed would stay inside longer.."

"Okay." Kai hugged Taemin and flipped over until Taemin was underneath him. He hooked Taemin's legs onto his shoulders and raised his butt up, which made Taemin scream his name in pleasure as he pushed deep brushing his prostate.

"Kai!!" Kai continuously thrusted in and out of Taemin's entrance while also pumping Taemin's dick, until both of them came. Kai collapsed on top of Taemin, completely leaning his weight over his boyfriend which made them both chuckle.

"That was fast. I never thought we'd end so soon." Taemin chuckled as they realized that everything is done in a blink of an eye.

"Maybe I can't resist you and maybe I have been holding back so much. It's been a while since our last."

"You're right. Maybe we really miss each other. I'm glad the feeling is mutual."

"The feeling would be forever mutual, my love."

"You know, I love you but you are heavy."

"Oh really? But you could carry me though."

"Ya let me go or I'll lose energy!!"

"If I let you go, it'll come out. I'd stay inside you for a while first. I'll just stay like this." Kai propped his elbows and raised his upper body to have a better look onto Taemin's face.

"You're so beautiful.. I'm very lucky to be loved by you."

"Kai.. did you feel it?"

"Um?"

"Did I make you feel how much I love you?"

"You made me feel lots of things, Taemin."

"If I would have to do it again and again, I would so your doubts would be washed away. I love you, Kai."

"I love you too. Make me feel all the love you have, I'd be very glad to make love to you."

"Kai.. do you have any kinks?"

"Kinks?"

"Yup. Something that arouses you more than the usual."

"Hmmm.. I'll think about it and let's do it later. It's already past midnight, we should sleep."

"I'm still wide awake though. Are you already sleepy?"

"Not really. I was just thinking about you since you woke up early yesterday and you did lots of things. I thought you're tired and sleepy."

"Let's just stay this way and cuddle. I miss this." But of course, the cuddling lead to more rounds until it's almost sunrise before they fell asleep.

Even if Kai wants to sleep more, he decided to wake up early to make a nice breakfast for Taemin and Minhyung. Light sleeper Taemin stirred but Kai just told him that he'd just go to the bathroom and Taemin went back to sleep.

Kai made some parmesan cheese and bacon omelettes then beef fried rice for breakfast. Because of the aroma, Taemin got awakened and was about to go to the kitchen when Kai led him back to the bed.

"No no no please stay at the bed."

"Why? Why don't you want me to go there?"

"I'm making breakfast in bed so of course, it should be eaten here instead. Just wait for me, it's almost done."

"Aigoo. You're doing these things now.."

"Wait for me, baby."

Kai put some effort in plating the food and served it to Taemin with a glass of iced mocha.

"Woah. You really made this.. it's still early, you could've just slept beside me more.."

"I just want to make efforts to make you smile, even with these little things. I love you."

"Good morning, Kai. I love you too. But I would be happier if I wouldn't be the only one who will eat these. Let's share."

"But-"

"No buts, we should share everything. What's mine is also yours, okay? So eat up too. Oh, the fried rice tastes good!"

"Thanks. I just cut up some chunks of beef and stir fried it. It's actually Chinese fried rice now."

"I love this! Cheese!! Uwaha."

"Of course, lots of cheese for you."

"Thank you for this, Kai."

"My pleasure to cook for you.. and since it's Christmas day today, I'll make Nabe Sukiyaki tonight."

"I'll look forward to it!! By the way, Minhyung is still knocked out?"

"Yeah. He's still sound asleep. He stayed up too late for the first time so maybe he'd be up during lunch time. Uhm, how about having a cook fest? I'll make the tonkatsu curry and tempura then you could make the fried chicken?"

"Okay, deal."

The sleeping handsome baby finally got awakened when it's already past lunchtime, just a few minutes after Kai and Taemin finished cooking.

"Oh? Our baby is finally up! Good morning baby, it's already lunchtime."

"Daddy.." Minhyung didn't even open his eyes and just went straight to his daddy Kai, completely ignoring his mama Taemin.

"Aigoo our big boy is still sleepy. You stayed up all night?" Even if he's a bit sweaty after cooking, he carried the little boy who immediately hugged his neck.

"Yes."

"Woah. You didn't even looked for me. Haha. I guess he is his daddy's baby after all. Anyway let's eat!! Lunch is served!!"

\------

Since the day Jongin came back to his family house, he felt so empty. His luggages and things were already at home so he went back alone - because Yukhei is with Taehee.

*flashback*

"Uhm. Can I talk to Taemin privately?"

"Of course! And we're actually about to go home. Just tell Taemin or anyone if you need something." Yunho, Minho, Heechul, Taehee and Jongin left Kai and Taemin at their room. The rest of the guys accompanied Jongin back to his room where Taehee stayed for a bit to talk. Heechul took Yukhei and told her to not stay long since they would be going home.

"Taemin oppa told me about what happened to the two of you, including what you did with Sehun. Truthfully, I'm still in shock because I can't believe that you'd ever do such things.. you hurt two people who just did nothing but love you! Jongin, how could you be so heartless?"

"Taehee.. I swear I may have done wrong but I've regretted all of it!! If only I could turn back time, I would just stay with Taemin and not even try to be with anyone! If only I could turn back time, I'll undo all the bad things I did but I can't! All that I could do is move on from it, learn from it and be a better person. It may not seem to be sincere but I really want to change. Since Yukhei came into my life, I have learned how to be responsible since another life will depend on me. I want to be a dad that my son will be proud of and I could only do that if I move on. I know I can't erase what happened in the past - I'm not just a notorious player but I was also a cheater, a liar and a killer. I am not a good person and I have been continuously punished for everything that I did. I know I'm getting the karma that I deserve and I'm also learning the hard way! Do you think that seeing Sehun die after giving life to Yukhei made me happy? It didn't! Even if I was haunted by our memories and all the things I've done, I have to be strong for my son! And believe me, having Yukhei is like being slapped back to reality. That I shouldn't play around, that I should appreciate what I have and give importance to anyone in my life! It wasn't that easy and I'm still learning, especially now."

"Now, you know that you have a child with Taemin oppa.. wow. So how many people would you impregnate? If Siwon was fertile then he must've been pregnant before you got me pregnant too!!"

"I didn't know.. I was surprised too with what he told me! But nevertheless I'm happy because the little boy grew up to be a happy baby. As much as I'm sorry for making Taemin go through pregnancy alone and to raise him alone, I can't do anything about it anymore. Minhyung is a good boy, I can feel it, especially when I've met him lots of times before. He and Yukhei are always left at the baby care room and now that I remember that time, I'm happy because the two brothers have played together a lot. I'm sure they miss each other too, sadly they won't be together again."

"Go back to him. You have a son with him plus Yukhei knows his brother since they've played a lot of times before. This is your chance to treat them right."

"Like what I've said before, Taemin and I are over. And even if I am Minhyung's real dad, he have his own dad now, which is Kai. Taemin is with Kai and I'm sure he would choose him over me so forget about it. If I would have to do something right or treat someone right, it's with you. We'll have a baby, right? And even if I already have two sons, I'm really happy to have a baby with you."

"If I know, you'd also go away and impregnate another personwhen you get tired of me.."

"Taehee, I love you. I really do. Please.. please let's not be hard to ourselves. You could be Yukhei's mom while I'll be your husband and our baby's dad! This is the only thing that I know is right. I'm really sorry, please forgive me."

"Taehee, what's taking you so long?!" Before Taehee could answer Jongin, they got interrupted by Heechul.

"I have to go. It's getting late."

"Taehee.. I love you and this time I'm not playing around. It hurts to see you crying and it's hard for me to see you like this. I know I did wrong but please, give me a chance."

"I'll think about it." Taehee coldly said and left Jongin lonely inside the four corners of his hospital room.

*end of flashback*

2 weeks have passed since Jongin was discharged from the hospital and he was alone at their family house. His cuts and bruises got better now, though the scars are still evident. 2 weeks and Jongin patiently waited, but he never got any answer from Taehee so he decided to find the answers on his own, even if it was winter.

Jongin went out to Heechul and Yunho's house where Taehee and Yukhei were staying. Luckily, the gates are open because Heechul would be going out, so he proceed with his plan.

"Taehee!! Kim Taehee, it's me Jongin!"

"Hey what are you doing?! Please don't be scandalous!!"

"Heechul, please let me be with Taehee and Yukhei!! Please? I know they're inside! Taehee ah!!"

"Yes they are here but to be honest, we're not sure if they would want to see you. Do you really love my sister? Do you love her because you've fucked her countless of times? Do you love her because she looks like your ex? Or do you love her because you'll have a baby with her?"

"I'm-"

"Kim Jongin, if you answered yes to any of those questions, that means you don't love her for herself. You just want a companion, someone that would be with you while you're still a mess, someone you could fuck but would never love. If you get bored with her, will you cheat on her and fuck someone else like what you did to Taemin, right? Jongin, if that's your reason then that's not love, that's selfishness."

"No.. I really love her. Please give me a chance.."

"It's been two weeks, can't you tell her answer? She already abandoned you!" Heechul told Jongin, not realizing that Taehee went out of the house to see what's happening.

"Oppa!!! Stop!!" Taehee can't stay silent so she told Heechul to just stop. Heechul was just worried of her, especially she's pregnant.

"Taehee.."

"It's okay oppa, go ahead. You have to go somewhere, right? I can handle this myself."

"Aish.. Kim Taehee, you better end this before I get back."

"Um. Just go. I know what to do."

"Just make sure. Call me if this guy tries to do something you don't like. Or call Minho so police would rush here as soon as possible." Heechul glared at Jongin before he drove away from the house.

"So. Mind to explain why you're here?" Taehee gave Jongin cold looks and Jongin just tried to hide his tears. He's happy to see her again but it hurts because he knows she's still mad.

"Please.. Taehee."

"What?"

"Please.. let's fix our relationship."

"You know, one of the foundation of a relationship is trust. If we don't trust each other, we would never have a good relationship. But as far as I remember, that trust was broken. Do you remember when? And do you remember who broke it?"

"It's because.. I didn't tell you about Sehun. And I myself broke it."

"It's good that you admit to your wrongdoings but that's not enough. Trust.. it takes time to be built again after it was destroyed. And you haven't even proven that you really love me."

"I wanted to tell you about Sehun but I was scared because you told me how you hated the man who is the reason why he died after he gave birth to their son. And knowing that the man was me, I just protected myself and Yukhei. I did it so you won't hate me, so you won't go away because I was really falling for you. You're the only woman I liked when I played around with men, that's why I can really say that what I feel for you is real. I have been through a lot - breakups, deaths, cheating and playing around but now that I have Yukhei, I'm trying to be a dad who deserves to have a child. A dad that would take care of him, raise him well and teach him better so he won't be like me. You found out about my past - how it went with Sehun and Taemin, and I know that it must've turned you off but that was the Jongin a few years ago. Because of the things that happened, I have learned the hard way. I admit it, I might've really screwed again when I chose to be with Siwon but I only did that for my son. I want to give Yukhei a secure future wherein I won't have to worry nor work my head off just to provide what he needs. Plus, I was trapped with his lies about being Sehun's stepbrother. I may have screwed up but even if there are bad things that happened while I was with Siwon, I didn't regret it because I met you through him. Taehee, my life turned around when I met you. You made me want to make things right, you made me want to wake up and appreciate things that I have. I stopped playing around and I planned to just runaway with you and Yukhei before you found out about my past. I am a bad person, I am aware of that and I admit it but because of you, I want to make everything right and I also want to be a better man for you. I swear, I have planned to let you know about Sehun but everything got messed up. But Taehee, after everything that happened, I still want to be with you."

"Are you sure you love me? Ah, maybe you only love me and you only stick with me because I look like Taemin oppa."

"Taemin and I have ended in a bad note and even if we had chances to talk when we worked at the same company, it never got better. I tried to win him back but I know he was so hurt with what I did when I chose Sehun over him, and I did it again when I went with Siwon after being baited with his lies. Back then, he was cold and distant. He was in doubt of me and he have built strong walls between us but I can't blame him, I threw away ten years of our relationship for someone else. And I've confirmed that our love have died when he let me go with Siwon. He just chose himself that time and I thank him for choosing himself because if he chose me, I'd just hurt him more. Taemin and I are over but as much as it's a waste, I am happy because he have found someone who deserves him. He doesn't deserve a guy like me so I also let him go. And then you came.."

"So you think I deserve you? Do you think I deserve a guy like you?"

"Taehee, I'm not the same person who have loved and left Taemin. I'm also not the same man who cheated on him with Sehun. When we were together, I have learned a lot from you and I really want to be a better man for you. I really want to be deserving of your love and I'll do anything and everything, just give me one more chance."

"Anything and everything?"

"Yes. Anything and everything."

"If I told you to jump off a cliff, will you do that?"

"If that's what you want then I'll do it."

"Idiot! Don't be stupid, Kim Jongin."

"Anything.. I'll do everything just to prove to you that I love you. If you're worried about me cheating, then I'll just work from home. I'll take care of you, Yukhei and our baby. Please? I really just can't let you go."

"I'm.. I don't know."

"Taehee, do you love me? If you tell me that you don't then okay, I'll let you go. Just please let me visit our kids. I know it's still difficult to trust me again because I am a bad man but I'm really trying hard to change, and I need your help for that. But if you don't think it would really work then I'll just go." Jongin begged and pleaded with tears while he was kneeling down, but Taehee was silent. He was hopeful until he realized that silence is her answer.

"I understand now. Thank you for coming out and for listening to me. I appreciate it. You should go inside, it's cold here. I'll also go ahead.."

"I do. I love you but I'm scared.. because you might just leave me or kill me just like what you did to Taemin oppa and to Sehun. I'm so scared.. because as much as I am strong on my own, I still long for you. I'm scared to trust you but I am also willing to give myself to you. I'm scared to be left alone, to just be used as your toy or your pastime and I'm afraid you'll just throw me afterwards. I'm scared because you threw ten years of your relationship for somebody else, I know it'd be easy for you to throw me away but as much as I am scared to be with you, I am also scared to face everything alone. I'll be able to raise my kids well financially but it would be better if you'd be with us. I'm scared but I'm also tired of trying to be so strong when the truth is I need you. Jongin, I love you but you really need to learn the hard way so I'm doing this."

"I understand."

"All I want is for us to stay together and for you to love me as me, Kim Taehee. Not just as Sehun's best friend, not just as your baby's mom and not just as Taemin oppa's look alike. That's all. Would you be able to do that?"

"If only you'd allow me to, and if you will also guide me. I'll give myself to you if you want. I'll completely let you be in charge of me, as a sign of my sincerity."

"I love you, I really do but as much as you need to learn about things, I also need to learn how to trust you again. Would it be okay if we take it slow in learning things? I want to be your girlfriend so bad even if I'm already your baby's mom.."

"I'd be very happy to be with you! And yes, let's slowly learn together! I'd be very happy even with this little chance."

"You're such a bastard but I'm in love with you."

"This bastard will change for you. Just please, hold onto me and don't let me go. I promise, I won't let this chance go to waste."

Taehee moved out of Heechul's house and went back to Hong Kong with Jongin and Yukhei to start over again. 


	10. Deep

A few days have passed and Taemin and Kai along with Minhyung decided to spend New Year in Tokyo so they'd be able to see the fireworks during the countdown and they'd be able to visit Taeil. Minhyung was excited to see his uncle and this time, with a huge 6-months belly.

"Uncle Taeiiiiiiiii!!!" The little boy squealed as they arrived at Taeil and Yuta's house.

"Our big boy Minhyung!! How are you? I miss you so much!!" Taeil welcomed his nephew with open arms and hugged the cute little boy, his face below his uncle's growing belly.

"I'm okay! Woah.. baby?"

"Yes, your cousin is inside so say hi to him!!"

"Hello!! I'm Minhyung!!" He hugged his uncle's belly and said hi to his cousin cutely which made his uncle smile

"Your cousin says hello too and you should wait for him to arrive in spring!!"

"The two of you are cute. I've never thought you're so close until today." The uncle and the nephew were too busy hugging since they miss each other so much, they've completely forgotten about Taemin and Kai who just got inside the house after getting their things from the car.

"Maybe he really just miss me. I've been living with him since you brought him to the world so of course I miss him too, especially it's the first time the two of you are not with me."

"I understand. Don't worry much. On your due month, Minhyung and I would stay with you so we could help you. Taeyong also agreed with it."

"Eh? Really? How about your husbands Ten and Kai?"

"They'll try to help Yuta too. We'd be with you to calm you down."

"Thank you for the support, really."

"No worries, all for our brother. By the way, we would still be staying at Kai's penthouse here in Tokyo, the same place where we stayed before. We want Minhyung to see the fireworks on New Year's eve."

"aw, that would be so nice!"

"If you want, you and Yuta could come with us! The penthouse would have the perfect view of the skyline while the fireworks are up at the night sky!"

"No, it's okay. We would be staying at home because I can't inhale those things."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Haha."

"Are you and Kai trying again?"

"We just started on Christmas eve. Hehe. Why?"

"Can you let Minhyung stay with me for a few days? Or even a week or as long as you allow? Please? The silence is making me think about lots of things."

"Yes sure! Of course I'm okay with letting Minhyung stay with you. I mean, you're also like his second mom so why not, and I know you would take care of him. You're right, you'd need him more than anyone this time. He'd be a great distraction."

"Would Kai be okay with that?"

"Of course! And that means we'd have more time to try."

Just as planned, Kai, Taemin and Minhyung celebrated the New Year's eve at the penthouse's view deck. They have witnessed the colorful and artistic fireworks that left them all in awe. It was Minhyung's first time to see fireworks this close and he was very happy to see the different colors bursting in the dark sky. The little boy was amazed on how a little flicker of fire bursts into different pretty colors while his parents Taemin and Kai were just hugging each other, looking very happy to be together under such a romantic setting.

Taemin and Kai left Minhyung to Taeil and Yuta and they were surprised when the little boy didn't threw tantrums even if he would be away from his mama Taem and daddy Kai.

"Woah. Now I'm pressured. Haha. Aigoo Taeil.. why did you tell Minhyung about it.." Taemin said as Taeil revealed that he told Minhyung he should go with him so his mama and daddy could give him a sibling. The boy agreed and happily stayed with his uncle.

"It's good pressure! Hyung, I know both of you want it. Now that you have the time, make sure to use it properly. Enjoy!!"

"Aigoo. Okay. We'll definitely enjoy."

"Bye!! Tell Kai that he should stay long in bed!! Haha."

"Ya aish!!" Before Taemin could even say more, Taeil hanged up.

"Oh, why are you fighting with your pregnant brother?" Kai said as he finished taking a bath, and was a bit startled when Taemin was about to fight with Taeil's teasing.

"Huh? No, we're not fighting!! And why would I start a fight with my pregnant brother? Aisssshh really."

"You can tell me about it though. It's okay."

"It's embarassing. Just forget it."

"Before I forget it, I still want to know. It's easier to forget it like that."

"He told me to tell you to stay long in bed. Happy??"

"Oooohh. Tell him not to worry about it. We'll stay in bed as much as we can and I'd also last long in bed. Hehe."

"Aigoo.. anyway, it's only the two of us now. Minhyung is with Taeil and it's silent. I miss him."

"I miss Minhyung too. He's such a cute, bright and energetic boy. He's just little Taemin."

"I'm the quiet and gloomy one though, especially compared with Taeil and Taeyong. Haha."

"Oh. So he got that from him?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Taem, can you tell me more about your past? Your past not just with Jongin but your life when you were still a kid? I love you and I want to love more of you, including the Taemin that you were before we met."

"Yeah sure! Well I'm Lee Taemin, born July 18, 1993 and I have two siblings Taeil and Taeyong. As a kid, I was the one who prefers playing the piano than doing sports nor playing games. I'm an introvert and I read a lot so I'm also friends with silence. My relationship with my brothers are good because we all grew up very close and intact, especially when we lost our parents."

"If you're not comfortable talking about it, you could skip it."

"I'm okay hehe. Our parents died when they got involved in a car accident at an intersection. Our mom was sick and of course our dad drove her to the hospital but they weren't able to make it because they hit another car of a family of three who pushed their brakes hard after a car suddenly drove off in front of them. The family survived though, but the son of the couple at the backseat was injured especially when the glass windows were shattered against him. He got those little pieces of shattered glass onto his face and body so all of them were bought to the hospital. When we found out about it from the family, we were devastated. But my brothers were still young back then so they didn't have much memory about it. In return, the family and Baekhyun hyung looked after us until I became a working student. While they were helping us, me and the son of the couple fell in love until we broke up after ten years."

"So the boy who got injured in the accident that took your parents' life is Jongin?"

"Yes. He's the son of the couple but we didn't blame them. It was all an accident. Since then, he became close to us. He was very close to my family and for ten years being a couple, they have waited for him to pop the question.. until he broke up and left me. Actually, both of us were pressured by our family, saying that he have been with me for so long and he's already a part of our family so why can't he ask for my hand in marriage and stuff.. when my brothers and Baekhyun hyung found out the reason, they completely threw away the idea of him being a part of our family. They were so angry at him for leaving me, especially leaving me pregnant."

"So that's the story.. how about your story with Jongin?"

"We started as siblings then became best friends and eventually dated. He was just like Minhyung - he's a bright and energetic boy. For a silent person like me, he was the sound. When I was down, he would eventually make me smile by making funny faces until our stomach hurts from laughing. We dated since we were 15 and were happy until I caught him making out with someine at the prom by the balcony of the hotel after our first anniversary. His excuse was he thought that was me. I forgave him and just moved on but it happened again when I was a working student. He went to a restaurant with a man and I usually pass by that restaurant whenever I go home from work. They were almost swapping faces because of the intense kissing, and just stopped when I knocked at the glass. When Jongin came home, he told me that it's just a practice for an indie movie he got casted in with the same guy. It turned out real, but I found out that they fucked when the curtains were down."

"So he have cheated on you numerous times but you still stayed with him?"

"Yeah. I stayed with him until he was the one who threw me away. I don't know, maybe it was just because of the guilt of not breaking the heart of the couple's son who have helped us have a normal life, even if they were partly the reason why we lost our parents. Maybe I can't do that to his mom and dad, so I just waited for him to do it to me and to my family."

"Okay. I understand. Anyway, it's-"

"Looking back at the past now, I think I didn't love Jongin that much."

"Huh?"

"You know, we were young and apparently we were just stucked on each other without much options. We were still young, we were still very naïve and most of all, we don't want to lose someone nor get hurt so we just decided to stay. Actually, now I could also say that Jongin didn't love me that much. It was just companionship, settling with each other because we were too afraid to get out of our comfort zone. It was like we were each other's prisoner and we didn't have any choice but to stay and be together. Ah, no. We have a choice but we were too afraid to leave because we don't want to break our family's expectations."

"I see.."

"You may not know about this but Jongin never chose me; he just settled because I was the one available. It's also as good as being forced. First, he chose Sehun. Next, he chose Siwon and now, he chose Taehee. If I was still in love with him or if I was really in love with him, I would be devastated but that 'love' might not be the real love we thought it was. After more than ten years, I can say that it wasn't the love I thought I knew."

"That's.. deep."

"Too deep, it could drown you. Haha. Moving onto when we broke up and I was left with just blueberry-sized Minhyung inside my belly, I met you in that club. Just like what I've told you, I wasn't able to remember anything until you, Yunho and Minho told me about it. And then that night came and I went home running after leaving you in the morning. I thought I messed up and I felt dirty because I thought I was taken advantage by just anyone. It turned out I begged you for it. Haha."

"Hmmm. Sort of."

"And then that fateful day happened here in Tokyo before Minhyung's birthday. We were strolling at the streets and went to a cheese bake shop when I thought I saw Jongin. I got frozen until I called Taeil and Taeyong who were in Thailand, and checked onto Jongin who also didn't go to work because his son is sick. I thought it was really you so I tried my best to hide. But after talking to Yuta and Taeil, I realized that maybe I was fated to meet 'Jongin'. Plus I wanted to give an unforgettable birthday gift to my son - to meet his dad and be acknowledged that he is Jongin's son. With that, I found him another daddy, and that's you."

"Now that you've mentioned it, I can say that it was really a fateful day. I wasn't able to take your face off my mind after the first time we made love so even if we only spent a night, I tried to remember all the details of your face. Time flew fast and little did I know, almost 2 years have passed. 2 years away from you actually made me feel hopeless. I thought I won't be able to see you again nor remember your face but when I saw you at Ebisu, I yelled your name and luckily, we met again."

"It really is a fateful, magical day. When we saw each other again, my heart felt like it's bursting. It wasn't because I was carrying Minhyung at his carrier by my chest but it felt like there were fireworks inside me. I was really happy to see you, even if that time I thought you were Jongin."

"Yeah. Haha. By the way.. you told me earlier that Jongin was involved in the car accident? And his face and body got shattered glass from the window?"

"Yeah."

"He must've got a reconstructive surgery for that when he was little. So that means.."

"His face is somewhat.. fixed?"

"Yeah."

"That means, you're the original owner of this face since Jongin got his face fixed!! Oh yeah!! How come I never thought of that?!"

"Thank you for telling me your story, Taem."

"You're welcome and for some reasons, I've felt that you deserve to know things about me. We don't know much about each other and I'm quite curious about your life before you met me too. Let's skip the story with Kiko because you already told me about that."

"Okay. Hello, I'm Kim Kai. My mom is Japanese while my dad is Korean. I was born in January 11, 1994 at Suncheon, South Jeolla province where my mom's family put up a hospital. She's actually a cosmetic surgeon in Japan but she rested when she had me. The farm that we stayed at, that's my mom's sanctuary because she likes meat but she can't eat it anymore as she could remember things like people's muscles and blood when she sees uncooked meat, so she raise them instead. Like the cows, she became vegetarian so my dad and I were the only one who ate beef. My dad on the other hand, is a former president's relative and that former president's intelligence assistant. Yunho, Minho, Suho and Heechul works for him on his own security and intelligence company. I'm the only child, even if I grew up with older cousins who are girls. And just like you, I grew up choosing to play the piano and read books over playing around. Ah! I remember watching Discovery and NatGeo channels too since I like animals. I grew up in Korea but I went back to Japan after my mom's last plastic surgery procedure and studied in Tokyo during middle school and high school. I went back to Korea but we stayed in Seoul for my senior high, went back to Japan for a year after what happened with Kiko then went back to Seoul as I went to the university to study about business management. When I was a kid, I was quiet but with Yunho, Minho, Suho and Heechul, I started to let loose. All of us played football and became varsity players of our high school to compete with other schools until we reached regional competitions. The others reached national competitions too, while I played hide and seek with Siwon."

"Hide and seek with Siwon?"

"Yeah. I stopped playing football because of him because he tried to take advantage of me while I was showering after a game. His family was one of the biggest sponsors of the team so he was always with us every game. You know the open shower area of football players, right? I caught him filming my lower body and called him out for it, but he didn't stop and sucked me instead. It was the first blow I've ever received and I didn't want it so I tried to resist but I failed. When he needed air, I pushed him away, immediately got my things and left even if I was only covering myself with my things. I went to Kiko and she got angry to him, and promised that she'd be with me so Siwon won't get another chance to do such things again. But she got kidnapped and after an encounter, an explosion came from the warehouse where she was captured. Just recently, Siwon confessed that he was the one who threw the dynamite to that place."

"Shit. He is a psycho!"

"I know. And he became a monster after all those years. He have finally revealed all the things he did before and now he's facing multiple counts of murder, rape, attempted rape and other grave acts. He's not in jail though, he's at a mental institution."

"Shit. I didn't know about that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm also over it now. Besides, he's already captured and if he try to harm anyone again, I will kill him with my own hands."

"Kai?"

"Um?"

"May I know what happened that day, when you went there and left with only a letter?"

"It was the day I faced Siwon. I had to go because I have to rescue Jongin. He was beatened up by Siwon especially when he found out about Jongin and Taehee, and when he found out that Jongin knows the truth. The psycho told him that he is Sehun's stepbrother and the only way Yukhei would be able to get Sehun's inheritance is when he gets pregnant with Jongin's baby."

"Wow.. what the fuck. He really is crazy."

"Yeah he is totally insane but Jongin believed him. Thanks to Taehee and Heechul, he knew the truth but when Taehee left taking Yukhei with her, Jongin was left and became a hostage, earning a lot of beatings, cuts and wounds from Siwon. I know I was responsible for it so I went to rescue him, to replace him as Siwon's hostage."

"You're.. you're selfless, you know? You really allowed yourself to be his hostage instead?"

"I have to, or he will kill Jongin from excessive beating."

"Was that the reason why you accepted the other beatings?"

"Ah no. He did that to capture me and make me his submissive dominant. He wanted to tie me up and make me helpless while he fucks himself on my dick. He hit my legs, arms, back and even my head I almost fell unconscious, until Jongin came back to rescue me. I actually didn't expect him to do that - I was slowly giving up and I was about to slip off when Jongin got a knife and put it against my neck."

"What?! Jongin held a knife against your neck?!"

"Yeah. He told Siwon that if he'd move closer, he would kill me. They talked and I heard Siwon pleading for him not to kill me, until I felt the knife against my face and blood dropped down."

"Wait. Those wounds and cuts on your face, Jongin did that?!"

"Uhm.."

"Kai. Tell me the truth."

"Yeah, Jongin did that. Jongin drew blood on my face using the knife but he only did that to scare Siwon. It worked though, since he became super obedient at the sight of it. At least, he thought that Jongin would really kill me because he didn't hesitate to draw blood out of my skin."

"Aish woah Kim Jongin.. and you Kim Kai.. aigoo."

"Don't worry about my face anymore. Even if I have scars, I'm still handsome in your eyes, right?"

"I was just really feeling uneasy, knowing that he did that to you. I actually cursed the man who did that, when I saw you at the hospital for the first time after that happened."

"It's okay, it's only little scar and my face is already healed. Let it slide, I just thought of that as his payback to me after I got him involved."

"Then after that?"

"After threatening Siwon again, Jongin made him confess all his crimes. The police were surprisingly there and he got caught. Then we're at the hospital. Hehe."

"Anything else?"

"Then I went to Kobe with you and Minhyung. Baby boy loves milk like how we love milk. Then we're here!"

"So.. you really told me about your life now?"

"Yup. I have told you the complete details of my life."

"You had a girlfriend before, how come you're with me now?"

"I realized that I could love anyone, regardless of gender. "

"Oh. That's all?"

"That's all."

"Kai.. before we start to try again.. I want to be 100% truthful to you. I know this is already in the past and I should've not done it.. and I really regret doing it but you deserve to know the truth.. Kai.. when I called you and told you that I was pregnant, I lied. I already know that I wasn't pregnant and Taeil was the only one that would be having a baby yet I told you that I was. I got his pregnancy test and told you that it was mine so you'd come home and be with us. I lied because I want you to come back home and I want us to be together." After Taemin's confession, the room suddenly got filled with silence.

"Kai.. I know I made you hope for nothing again.. and I know you got so disappointed but I'm really sorry. I should've not done that. I should've not made you hope just to disappoint you. I just really miss you and I want you to be with me."

"Actually.. that hurts. Hearing that you did it intentionally. But it's okay since it's already in the past but please.. please Taem. Please be truthful to me when it comes to those things. Pregnancy and babies, I'm actually quite sensitive with it since I really want to start a family with you."

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad. Maybe a bit hurt? But I'll be okay. Just.. just promise me that you won't ever do that again."

"Yes baby, I won't ever do that again."

"The two of us, please let us trust each other from now on. Let us also be truthful to each other from now on."

"I promise that I wouldn't do that again. And I promise that I will be truthful to you, Kai."

"I will be truthful to you too. And to make sure that you won't lie to me again, I'll make sure that we'd really have a baby soon. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Yes, let's make it our reality. Let's make love and make babies."

Two weeks have passed and it's time for Minhyung to go back to his mama Taem and daddy Kai so he bid goodbye to his uncle Taeil and uncle Yuta who felt sad since they won't be able to play with him anymore. But he was very excited to be with his mama and daddy especially he got a surprise for his daddy who went to fetch him at his uncles' house.

"Minhyung ah, let's go home! Mama Taem is waiting for us!!" As soon as Kai said that, Minhyung gave goodbye hugs and kisses to his uncles. After that, he ran towards his daddy and hugged his legs. They bid goodbye and they drove back to the penthouse.

"Daddy Kai!!! I love you!!"

"I love you too, baby!"

"Happy birthday!! Otanjoubu omedetou gozaimasu!!"

"Oh? Oh? My baby could speak Japanese well now?"

"Hai!! Happy birthday, daddy!! Minhyung loves you so much!!"

"Of course, daddy loves Minhyung too!!"

"Mama Taem and Minhyung loves you so much!!"

"Daddy Kai loves mama Taem and Minhyung so much too!! Aigoo you're getting cheesy huh?"

"Hehehe." The little boy just chuckled as his daddy drove towards the parking area. Minhyung fell asleep at the backseat and his daddy just smiled as he carried him to their home.

"Oh? Where did you catch that bear? Haha aigoo look who's knocked out.."

"He greeted me happy birthday in Japanese. Hehe."

"Happy birthday, Kai. I love you so much!"

"Thank you! You already greeted me a good morning and a happy birthday earlier though. But I kind of want to do that again, especially our baby bear is asleep."

"Let's go. Let's not waste time, baby."

Taemin's birthday feast for Kai is already done when Kai stirred after Minhyung went onto the bed to wake him up. Taemin made birthday noodles, ordered KFC fried chicken, grilled the lamb skewers and served the rice. The daddy and baby tandem went to kiss Taemin good morning again before they munched on their feast.

"Happy birthday, daddy!! Minhyung and Taemin loves you so much!!"

"Thank you!! I'm very happy for this little feast because I get to share it with you. I love you two!! Daddy Kai loves mama Taem and baby Minhyung the most!!"

"So.. today is daddy's birthday. What should we do?"

"Hmm. We're here in Tokyo so how about.. sleeping again?"

"Ya Kim Kai!! You want to sleep again??"

"I have to get my energy back so I could last longer, you know. Haha. Ah! Since we would be with Minhyung, I think it'd be good to celebrate my birthday anyhere, as long as you're with me. Taemin, Minhyung, you decide on where you'd take me."

"Oh. Okay!! We should get ready for that then. I'll give him a bath first."

"Uhm.. how about taking a bath at the same time? All the three of us?"

"Really?"

"Yup! I'll carry him while you also give him a bath. All under the shower head.." Taemin smiled because he likes the idea but he knows his tease of a boyfriend might do something more than taking a bath while Minhyung is around so he went under the shower with boxers on, while Kai and Minhyung were both naked.

"Taemin?? Really? Take your boxers off!!"

"Later, I'll just finish washing Minhyung up first."

"Aigoo. Okay. Our Minhyung likes the shower!!" The little boy chuckled as the rain-like droplets showered onto his head.

It's winter but thankfully, it's not as cold as they went to Tokyo Disney Sea. Taemin decided to take Kai and Minhyung there to let Minhyung see the different Disney characters his parents grew up watching, and the little boy was all amazed. Kai on the other hand gets to enjoy the trip and the rides, especially the kiddie rides he went with Minhyung.

They munched on churros and waffles as they waited for the parade and the fireworks then went to have a romantic dinner at a Michelin star-awarded restaurant. Taemin loved the A5 wagyu beef cutlets while Kai and Minhyung enjoyed chicken and mushroom skewers with soba noodles.

Before they went home, Taemin made it to a point to go to the winter illuminations. The place didn't just give amazing sight to Minhyung but also to the couple who got mesmerized by the thousands of lights placed on a tunnel of flowers.

"Let's take a photo!! Happy birthday, daddy Kai!! We love you!!"

"Thank you!! I love you too!!"

"Mama Taem!!" Minhyung caught his mama's attention and tried to get down on his feet from his mom's arms. Like a good boy, he went to the side and waited for his daddy to execute his plan.

"Minhyung, why? What's up?"

"Taem?"

"Kai.." after Taemin uttered his name, Kai went down on his knees and revealed a velvet box. Taemin was more shocked when he opened it and revealed a blue diamond-studded ring.

"Taem.. I know we may have not been together for ten years yet but I want you to be with me until the end. Of course with Minhyung too. And before we have our own baby, I want to make everything right. I, Kim Kai, wants to marry Lee Taemin and of course, to love Lee Minhyung and have more babies in the future. Will you marry me?"

"Kai.. it's your birthday.."

"I know it's my birthday but as much as I want your 'yes' as a gift, I want you to answer me truthfully. Say yes if and only if you are ready to settle down with me, if you want me in your life forever and if you want us to be official."

"Of course, yes!! I'd love to be with you until the end!!"

"Really??"

"Yes!! Of course, I'll marry you!"

"You're not joking? Are you sure it's not an answer out of pity or just because it's my birthday?"

"Actually, I have thought of marrying you for a while now.. finally, you asked."

"Oh my god, Taemin thank you!!"

"What thank you? Thank you!! I love you so much! And yes, let's make everything official before we have our own baby. It'd be better with that!"

"You know what? Today is one of the best days in my life. And you're the best in my life too!I love you so much!" The couple finally kissed and soon, they were joined by Minhyung who seems to be happy even if he doesn't know what's happening yet.

\---

"Happy New Year!!" Taehee and Jongin greeted Yukhei as the clock strikes at midnight as they watched the fireworks from the Victoria Harbor skyline. They got a cake and silently wished that they'd finally be able to move on, forgive and trust so they'd all be happy.

It's been two weeks since Jongin went to Hong Kong with Taehee and Yukhei and their relationship is getting better everyday. They look like a real family most especially they take care of Yukhei and of course, Jongin also takes care of his pregnant girlfriend.

"Holy shit baby, why do you have to crave for that now.. ugh.. it's 1am for fuck's sake." Taehee can't sleep and was continuously changing her positions while Minhyung and Jongin are at the other side of the bed.

"Taehee, are you okay?"

"Yes I fine but.. baby is craving for fried eggs and black truffles. I can't eat eggs, that's bad for me."

"Aigoo. Baby, do you have any other cravings? Please crave for something that's good for you and your mommy."

"Uhm.. I'll try.. black truffle fries? And honey ice cream? Ah nevermind. It's already past midnight. I'll just try to sleep."

"If you'd be able to wait for me, I can make those for you. Uh, as much as I want you to eat healthy, I guess I'll just buy you fries from McDonalds for the meantime. Would that be okay?"

"Okay thank you.." Taehee just hugged Yukhei that's already peacefully sleeping while Jongin ordered black truffle fries and plain vanilla ice cream. It's a good thing they have honey at the fridge so when his orders arrived, he put a tablespoon of honey to the plain vanilla ice cream.

"Taehee.. black truffle fries and honey ice cream?"

"You.. you really got these for me?"

"Of course! For you and for our baby. Go ahead and eat up so we could sleep."

"Thank you so much." But while Taehee was eating fries dipped onto the honey ice cream, she was shedding tears.

"Why are you crying? Does it hurt??"

"No, I'm okay. I'm just.. touched. Thank you so much and sorry if you have to get something for me in the middle of the night."

"No worries, all for you."

"Have some too.. help me finish these so we could sleep."

It was Jongin's birthday and the couple decided to get Taehee checked by the doctor to see the development of their baby. They found out that their baby is already 10 weeks old and of course, Jongin is very happy at the news and took it as a great birthday gift.

They celebrated Yukhei's 4th birthday by Sehun's grave so that he could also celebrate his son's birthday, even if it also means they'd celebrate his 4th death anniversary.

"Sehun ah, I'll take care of your son, don't worry. Sorry but he'll have a new sibling soon and this time, it's from me. I know it may be a bit weird but I'll take care of Jongin too. Please help us move on, forgive and trust each other. We want to make things right, that's also the reason why we are here. Your son is growing up so fast, he'd be attending kindergarten this year!! I know you'd be his guardian angel so we're not worried. Sehun ah, thank you and sorry. I miss you, I miss you so much. You're my first love, you know that but it's really weird because your first love is in love with me now. Haha. I hope you're okay with it especially your baby and your first love ended up with me. I'm a better candidate to be his wife and his mom than anyone else, right? Yeah.. I hope you're happy there even if you were gone too soon. I love you, best friend. It's been four years.." Taehee tried her best to wipe her tears but Jongin wiped it for her instead, which made her sob more.

"It's okay. I'm here. Don't sob so much, don't forget about our baby. I know Sehun is happy especially now that we were able to visit him. And it's Yukhei's birthday, we should be happy right?"

"Um."

"Don't cry. I love you."

"Sorry, I'm just really emotional lately. Blame it on the hormones. Haha. Sehun, sorry. Your best friend is now a drama queen. I love you. I hope you'd be our guardian angel until the end, until we meet again."

"Taehee ah, what's up?" Heechul called Taehee also to check on his sister.

"I was out with Yukhei. It's his birthday today."

"I know. Please tell him happy birthday."

"I will, oppa."

"Taehee ah, Kai gave an invitation for you. Taemin and Kai would be getting married in July."

"Oh that would be so nice! I'm happy for them. Please tell them my greetings."

"Would you be going?"

"It's still early to tell. Besides, I'm still here in Hong Kong."

"Yeah. I know you're in Hong Kong with Yukhei and Jongin. Kim Taehee, I know. I've already warned you but this time, I'll let you decide for yourself. You're already 22, you're old enough to know what's right or what's wrong."

"Thank you oppa. I promise, I'll be responsible for this whether it fails or not. I'll be okay."

"Alright. Just take care of yourself and your baby, okay? Oppa is worried of you. I miss you too."

"I miss you too, oppa. I'm okay here so don't worry."

"Just call me when you need someone to talk."

"Okay oppa. Thank you." And soon, the call ended.

"Heechul called?"

"Yeah. He knows that you're here and told me to decide for myself. I'm thankful that I have an understanding brother, even if sometimes he's bossy."

"That's a relief."

"He also told me that Kai sent an invitation for us.. Taemin oppa and Kai would be getting married in July."

"Oh. I see."

"Jongin, are you okay?"

"Huh? Of course! Well if that's the case then it'd be good for Taemin. He found a husband and a dad for our Minhyung. I'm happy for them."

"You seemed to be surprised. Why?"

"I just remembered.. how we were pressured to get married before. When we broke up, he must've also given up the thought of marriage but now, he'll be getting married. I'm happy for him because finally, someone who loves him will want to be with him forever."

"It must be a dream come true for Taemin oppa. I'm also very happy for him."

"That's something I wasn't able to give him but now, I'm also thankful to Kai because he'd surely grant Taemin's ideal wedding."


	11. Deep

It's almost the end of spring when the Lee Tae brothers finally get together again and this time, to calm Taeil since he'd be giving birth soon. His brothers Taemin and Taeyong made sure that he'd be alright, while Ten - who was still in shock to see Kai looking almost exactly like Jongin, taught Yuta what to do. After a week, they all welcomed Taeil's very own baby boy while Minhyung and Sojun were happy to have a new cousin.

\------

"Ya Taeyongie, don't cry!!" Taeil said, trying to stop crying while wiping his tears

"Hyung!! How dare you tell me not to cry when you yourself is sobbing?! Woah, Taemin hyung looks really beautiful with his suit!!"

"The brat is wearing a steampunk wedding suit. Very traditional." The two Lee Tae brothers Taeil and Taeyong watched as Taemin walked down the aisle accompanied by Baekhyun, their former legal guardian and gave Taemin's hand to Kai when they met each other at the front. Baekhyun was also trying to stop his tears from falling as he clung onto his husband Chanyeol and sons Seoeun and Haechan as they watched the couple.

"One random day in Kobe, I saw you organizing files on your hard drive. I tried to sneak in and see what you're up to but I saw you deleted tons of files, then changed your wallpaper to our photo. You said that you deleted it so you could have more space on the laptop and hard drive for our new photos in the future. You also said that I might feel sorry for the ten years that was thrown away, but ten years is nothing compared to the day you chose to love me until the day your heart stops beating, or maybe even after eternity. You made me feel loved and secured when you said that a past could never threaten our own future. I believe in all the things you've said, most especially when you told me that you love me and it's never because of someone I look alike. I thought 'okay, let's see if this would really work' but then things happened and we were tested by lots of things: your past, my past and all that's in between. Lots of things happened and even if I did wrong, even if I lied, even if people got hurt, you still love me. And even after everything that happened, you chose me over anyone else. You told me that nobody is clean, we all make mistakes and we are all sinners. You told me that what happened in the past isn't important anymore, what matters is you'd learn from it, you're trying to change and as long you would not let it happen again. For some reasons, the two of us cooperated and made things work, especially when we entrusted our hearts to each other. We may only be together for less than a year but it feels like I've known you all my life, and I'm very happy that I've opened up my eyes, forgave myself and gave love another chance and now I, Kim Kai, promise to love you even if things get ugly, even if it's tiring, even if it's painful and of course most especially when it's good. And I will stay with you, with Minhyung and with our next babies. I promise that I would be the forever loving daddy Kai to you. I will be your best friend, your lover, your husband and also your other half. I love you so much, Taemin."

"Oh my gosh. Haha. Okay, let's do this.. I started to be an event planner when I was still studying and it have always been my passion - to make an occassion more memorable in any way I can. I have organized countless number of parties, birthdays, business gatherings, engagement ceremonies and even weddings. I was also able to organize my brothers' weddings to their husbands but I never thought one day would come where I would have to organize a wedding for myself. Actually, I have thrown away the concept of wedding and marriage but when I met you, I started to believe in that again. I started dreaming of what motif we'd have, the kind of flowers we'd use, the accents and the theme itself. Of course, not forgetting the venue, the backdrop, the drapes, the tables and chairs, everything including our attires. 

When I thought I'd be stucked in that slump forever, you came and helped me get through it. Because of you, I became strong enough. Because of you, I looked forward to everyday. Because of you, that dream wedding slowly came back to life and now, because of you, that dream is now a reality. But aside from the tangible things, I'm really thankful because you really planned and wanted to be with me forever. The feeling of being wanted and needed, I've only felt that with you. When you came into my life, you made me feel special and important. You made me feel that I'm significant, someone whose presence matters but also someone whose presence is enough. Because of you, I feel worthy. Because of you, I was able to see myself in a positive light. To be honest, I have forgotten about settling down, not even thinking about having someone else because I was busy with work and with taking care of Minhyung but when we met, it seems like everything fell into place. I have found a best friend, a lover, an advisor, a daddy to Minhyung and now, a husband. I know not all people would have the heart to accept someone who already have a child from their past relationship but you made me and Minhyung feel that we still deserve to be accepted and loved wholeheartedly. Even if Minhyung didn't came from your own flesh, you treated him like you were already with him the moment he was made inside my body. Because of you, Minhyung and I couldn't ask for anything more than be with you forever. I promise to love you and I will love you even if things get tough, even if it gets sour, even if it is painful and of course, when it's good. I love you, I will stay with you and I promise that we'd have the rest of our lives and our eternity together. I love you so much, Kai." Taemin said while looking at Kai's eyes until Kai himself teared up after Taemin's vow.

"Shit why are you crying?!" Taemin wiped Kai's tears away from his cheeks even if he's also teary eyed.

"I'm just so happy and touched. I'm okay."

"Ya you're also making me cry!!"

"You may kiss your husband." The two looked at each other and wiped each other's tears. The smile on their faces making their happiness evident before they shared a special kiss that finally binded them as one.

"Congratulations on your wedding!!" The guests greeted them as they also gave their blessings to the newly weds. Taemin's brothers Taeil and Taeyong, together with Baekhyun immediately went to the newly weds to hug them even if their eyes are swollen from crying.

"Ya don't make me cry!!"

"We can't help it! We're so happy for you. Finally, our Taemin is now married!! Kai, I know it's already been a while but welcome to the family!" Baekhyun said as he hugged Kai before Taemin buried his face onto his Baekhyun hyung's shoulder.

"Thank you so much!! I'm very happy for your support and of course, for accepting me. I may look like his ex but I am totally different."

"I know!! You were totally different from him! It doesn't have to take 10 years for you to marry Taemin, right?" Baekhyun was very happy and he won't worry about Taemin being unhappy anymore.

"Hyung!!"

"Hehe it's alright. Let's just say that those ten years were just our waiting time.. a time for us to be the right one for each other. It may be that long but I believe it's not wasted because the wait is worth it."

"Woah. Clap clap!! I'm very happy for the both of you. Just like everyone here, we'll wait for your baby!!"

"Speaking of baby, where's Minhyung?"

"He's playing with Sojun and Seoeun. Don't worry much, Chanyeol is there and he's taking care of them. He's also looking over my Haechan and Taeil's baby Taeji."

"Oh. Okay. Hey, you should eat first!! Just like what we did during each other's weddings, let's enjoy!!"

Everyone were just enjoying the blissful feeling when Yunho, Minho, Suho and Heechul finally went to the couple.

"Ya finally!! Where did all of you go?? I thought you didn't come!" Kai immediately hugged his brothers as soon as he saw them. They also congratulated Taemin.

"Ah hehe we were just at the back."

"Uhm. We got so emotional so we tried our best to stay far from you. But we must admit, you two really look so in love. Congratulations!!"

"Thank you! Thank you for also coming and for giving us your blessings. We appreciate that so much!"

"Uhm, please take care of our Kai! He's our baby and he was also the last one who settled down. He may be lacking since he was single for so long but he'll be able to adjust!!" Minho said as he winked at Kai.

"Ya what are you saying?!"

"Just kidding. Haha. Anyway, we wish you genuine happiness and of course, babies!"

"Thank you!! We hope we'd be able to have a baby soon too so we'll try not to disappoint."

"Ooooops. Sorry." Heechul said and excused himself as he answered his phone.

"Uhm.. Taemin, Kai.. it's my sister."

"To my fraternal twin Taemin oppa and to Jongin's identical twin Kai oppa, congratulations!! Sorry, we weren't able to come since my body is sore. Babies are moving so much. Anyway I hope you'd live a life full of happiness and love. Kai oppa, don't make my fraternal twin cry!! And you, my fraternal twin, don't make Jongin's identical twin suffer!! Or else I would go to your house and punch both of you."

"Hahaha it would've been better if you were here!! And what did you say? Babies?"

"The fucker got me pregnant with twins. This guy is really unbelievable."

"Woah!! Good luck!! Maybe that explains the soreness. Stay healthy, Taehee ah!! And let Jongin do the work!"

"He is! He is doing all the work. Ah wait, he wants to say something."

"Taemin, Kai, congratulations!! I'm happy that Taemin is happy with you. I wouldn't have to worry about him crying. Thank you for making him happy and I hope you'd do so all the time. Have more babies so Minhyung won't be alone and bored! Ah, please tell him Yukhei and I miss him. That's all, Taehee would get mad if I stay too long since I still have to cook."

"Ya Kim Jongin, you're under Taehee's mercy now?"

"I have to be a good boy so she would say yes. I've countlessly asked for her hand but she said my training still wasn't enough. I'll do my best for Yukhei, Taehee and our twins!!"

"Woah. Congratulations to the two of you too."

"Welcome!! Kai, make Taemin happy okay??"

"Yes I will."

"Anyway Kim Jongin should stop and should go back to cooking so yes, we'd also end this call. Congratulations again, hope you'd all be happy. I'm just here if you need a friend. And actually, can we ask you to allow Minhyung to stay here with us while you're on your honeymoon? Yukhei misses him a lot."

"Yeah sure! Why not! And it'd be a good time for you and Jongin to be close to him. Uhm, just be ready if he calls you daddy Kai and mama Taem because we practically look alike, you just have those big floaters and you don't have a dick."

"Sure, we'd be ready for that. And thank you!! We'd see you soon then. Congratulations again!!" Taehee ended the call and they all chuckled.

\---

Taemin and Kai talked to Minhyung about the trip that they'd be going to but he was anxious with being separated by his parents, until he was told that he'd be with his daddy Jongin, mama Taehee and his Yukhei hyung. The little boy was excited to play and be with his hyung again so when Taemin and Kai drove Minhyung to Jongin and Taehee's house, everything seemed easy for the newly married couple until he saw the two pairs of lookalikes.

"Baby say hello!! That's your daddy Jongin." Kai carried the little boy and made him meet his real dad after a long time.

"Eh?" The little boy was confused because no matter who he look at, he could only see the same face. The boy just hugged Kai's neck while Jongin just chuckled.

"Sorry. He must be in shock to see both of us at the same time. Anyway this is Minhyung, your son. Minhyung ah, say hello to your daddy. He's also your hyung's daddy!"

"Hello.."

"Hello, my son. You grew up so well! I'm happy to finally meet you, even if we used to play before." Jongin said bittersweet words as he finally saw Minhyung after he found out that he is his own flesh. The little baby that he used to look after while he was at the playroom was his own son, and he was happy that he was never deprived to see him, he wasn't just informed about him. But he understood Taemin for not telling him about his son because they weren't on good terms, and it'll just complicate their relationship if ever the truth was revealed.

"Yukhei hyung?"

"Wow, you still remember him huh? I'm proud that I have a smart baby. Should we go to Yukhei hyung?"

"Yes!" The cute baby boy beamed which instantly gave Jongin a smile. But Minhyung got his daddy Kai's hand to go with him too so they could play with his older brother.

"Baby, you'll stay with daddy Jongin for a week, okay? Behave and be good to them, especially to your hyung. Daddy Kai and mama Taemin will be back!!"

"Why? Where will you go?" The little boy pouted and was about to get teary eyed until Kai explained their situation.

"Mama and I would go and give you a baby sibling when we get back! So you'll also have a playmate."

"Baby?"

"Yes, baby! So while daddy Kai and mama Taemin are away, you have to stay with daddy Jongin first! Would that be okay?"

"Oh. Okay!"

"How come he agreed with you just like that?"

"He's a smart boy, really. Haha. I'm sorry in advance if he would call you daddy Kai. Minhyung ah, you have to also remember his name, okay? He is your daddy Jongin."

"It's okay, I'm sure he'd be able to adjust soon."

"Oh! They're here." Kai exclaimed as Taemin and Taehee went to the living room after they talked about what to feed Minhyung.

"Is my baby doing well there?" Taemin hugged his baby boy who's now looking around.

"Yes, he already understood that we'd be going away because we'll give him a baby sibling! And he would have to stay with his daddy Jongin and mama Taehee for the meantime."

"Ya Kim Kai you're so embarassing!! What are you teaching your son?!"

"Haha I'm just telling him what Taeil taught him. Taehee, I hope you'd be able to get by having two naughty boys around. Jongin, please help Taehee with Minhyung. And also a heads up, sorry in advance if he calls you mama Taem."

"Well I am his mama Tae too so it's fine. And don't worry, I can take care of three naughty boys while carrying twins." Taehee said as she locked eyes with the little boy who's confused again.

"I'll make sure that they'll be behave, don't worry and just enjoy your honeymoon." Jongin uttered, making sure that Minhyung would be safe with them.

"That's right! Hurry up so you could give Minhyung his most awaited sibling. Hehe." Taehee supported Jongin and of course, Taemin and Kai felt secured.

"Thank you so much. Don't hesitate to call us if you need something or if you're not sure about something involving this boy, though I've already told Taehee about what he likes and what he doesn't like. Minhyung ah, enjoy playing with your mama Taehee, daddy Jongin and Yukhei hyung, okay? We'll be back in a week." Taemin said as he caressed Minhyung's face.

"Mama.." but the little boy suddenly ran onto his mama Taemin's neck and hugged it with puppy eyes.

"Aigoo now you're clinging onto me? Haha. It's okay, daddy Kai and I would be back. We'll miss you!! Go ahead and wake your hyung up." The little boy nodded and hugged his mama and kissed his lips goodbye, then also went to hug and kiss his daddy Kai goodbye. Soon enough, Minhyung is carried by his daddy Jongin as they waved goodbye to the newlyweds that's off to their honeymoon destination and went to wake his sleeping older brother up.

"Minhyung is so cute, look! He's almost always leaning against my belly. Say hello to your twin sisters!!" Taehee chuckled as the boy went onto her smiling, and touched her belly with his little arms while Jongin was preparing their lunch.

"Two?" The little boy also got his index and middle finger up, giving the peace sign or number two to his mama Taehee.

"Yup! Two babies!"

"Hello! I'm Minhyung!! See you soon!"

"Oh? You even talk to them!" Jongin was surprised when Minhyung introduced himself and talked to his sisters.

"Uncle Taeil.. baby Taeji."

"Ah yes since your uncle Taeil have Taeji.. you must've also talked to him while he's still inside."

"Hai."

"Aigoo he's such a cute smart boy!! Your sisters would be very happy to play with you and your hyung when they come out." Taehee smiled as the little boy hugged her big belly while Jongin smiled.

"Oh? Minhyungie!!" Yukhei rubbed his eyes as he finally woke up from his deep sleep. Jongin and Minhyung went to wake him up earlier but he was still so sleepy, he didn't get up even if he was told that Minhyung is there. This time, as soon as he saw his little brother, he immediately ran to him. The two little boys hugged since it's been long since they last saw each other.

"Woah you're a big boy now!! Miss you!!"

"Miss you too, hyung!! Let's play again!!"

"Sure!!"

"Ooooppppsss boys, let's eat first before you play okay?? Guess what? Daddy got some chicken for you!!" Jongin carried Yukhei to the chair then carried Minhyung to the high chair since he's smaller. The two chicken lovers' eyes widened in excitement as their dad placed boneless fried chicken, buttered potato, corn, carrots and broccoli then a cup of rice on their plates.

"Let's eat, boys! Uwah, daddy prepared a feast for today! Eat well!!"

"Eat well, my love. I'll feed these two so they'd finish quick." Jongin cut the boneless chicken onto bite sized pieces while the two little brothers chuckled. Jongin fed Minhyung but soon enough, he also fed Yukhei because the two are busy exchanging baby words.

"Ya the two of you, you could talk later. Eat first! And chew your food properly okay? Later when you finish your food, we'll have ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"Yes! Ice cream! Your mama Taem told me that you love strawberries so we'lll have strawberry ice cream!"

"Woah!!"

Taehee enjoys her time caressing her big belly while watching the two little boys play. She can't help but smile as she watched her Taemin oppa's son being very friendly and nice to his older brother, his dad's son from her best friend. She knows that both their moms brought them to the world with their love for Jongin and she was amazed on how the world made the two close, even if their moms didn't have a good relationship in the past.

"What are you thinking of, my love?"

"I'm just happy that they get along well. I'm also happy seeing Taemin oppa's baby with you. For some reasons, I think I know how our daughters would look like. They'd look like Minhyung. Haha."

"He would be their fraternal twin brother. It's cute. Haha."

"I'm thankful that he's here with us, and oppas trusted us to take care of him. I can say that Minhyung is a nice boy, and he grew up full of love."

"He's almost always beaming, like Taemin. He grew up full of love, that's true and I couldn't thank Taemin enough for raising him well, though I feel bad since I let him raise that boy alone. It must be very hard."

"Yeah. I salute Taem oppa for not needing someone and he became very determined to raise his baby well. I wish I could be like him, super strong."

"Do you.. do you still doubt me?"

"I admire Taemin oppa so much. He's such a strong person. I hope I'd have the same vision in life as him. And no, I don't doubt you anymore. I'm saying those things not to make you guilty for it but I admire him a lot because he's such a strong person and a very selfless man. I know you could've stayed with him if you knew about Minhyung earlier but let's face the truth: as much as we regret it, time have already passed by. You're actually still lucky because you were able to spend time with him. Oppa still allowed you to come near his son. You may have missed a lot of his milestones but now that you could spend time with him, you could always do so. You could still give him the love that you weren't able to give him before. It's not yet too late."

"Thank you. You're really an angel."

"It's nothing. They have been a part of your life even before I met you so of course, I would adjust and there's nothing wrong with it. And since we're having our own baby, I also think of Minhyung as my son just like Yukhei. Seeing him makes me happy too, especially knowing that our daughters have cute and reliable oppas that would protect them."

"Me too. I'm happy to know that I have sons that would look after their sisters in the future."

That night, they had a video call with Taemin and Kai who just arrived at their destination. Minhyung was happy to see his parents but he isn't bothered that much because his daddy Jongin and his mama Taehee keeps him calm with their faces. It still feels like Taemin and Kai didn't leave.

"Oppa, Minhyung is so cute, he's always talking to my belly!! When his hyung is sleeping, he would listen to his sisters! He must be really excited to meet them!"

"Haha really? He's also like that with Taeil. Sorry if you can't move around because he's always hugging you."

"No no no it's okay! He actually calms me down. He's so cute!"

"Thanks. I hope he's not giving you troubles!"

"He's a good boy! He's also very sweet. Maybe he thought that I am you and Jongin is Kai. Haha."

"He's just naturally sweet to everyone. I'm glad my baby is a good boy there!! He might sleep a lot as much as he eat a lot if he's not playing with Yukhei or when he isn't cuddling your belly." Taemin was chuckling at the video call when Minhyung appeared with a milk mustache.

"Oh? Minhyungie drank milk??"

"Mamaaa!! Hehe. Yes Minhyung drank milk!"

"Minhyung drank milk from the cup and imitated his hyung. He doesn't want to drink his milk from the bottle anymore."

"Really?? Good job, baby!! Thank you for teaching him that!!"

"He seems to be imitating Yukhei a lot!! We'll try to teach him more of what his big hyung learned so he'd be a big boy too."

"That'd be good! Thank you."

"Taemin ah, where's Kai?"

"Ah Kai? He's.. he's taking a bath."

"Ooohhh!!! Getting ready huh?"

"Ah no. He's getting sleepy so he decided to wash up. It's been a long flight for us."

"Oh yeah, by the way where are you?"

"We're in Geoje Island. Hehe."

"Long flight huh? Haha."

"It's because we had a flight to Busan then we have to wait for Captain Kibum to arrive."

"Private plane?"

"Kind of."

"Ah, your husband is sure so rich!! Enjoy your time there!!"

"We will! By the way, we'd be stopping by Busan before we go. Do you want to eat something? We want to cook something there when we go back." Taemin said to the couple but mostly to Taehee.

"No no it's okay! You don't have to do that!" Jongin intercepted when Taemin was waiting for Taehee's answer.

"Aish Jongin shut up! Taehee ah, do you want to eat something? Craving for anything?"

"Uhm.. I don't know.."

"What does Yukhei like?"

"He likes shrimp! He's a tempura boy."

"Okay!! We'll buy Yukhei lots of shrimps!! Taehee, come on and don't be shy."

"Squid? Octopus? There are only a few seafoods that's allowed for me to eat."

"Okay! I'll get everything that's okay for you to eat then. Haha. For Jongin.. let him eat the ones you don't like. Haha."

"Aigoo I heard that!! Why are you like that.. haha."

"Look at Minhyung, he already fell asleep. Haha."

"Gosh, he sleeps faster than Kai. Haha. Good night baby!! We miss you but see you in a week! And it's getting late, Taehee should sleep too."

"Kai must've finished washing up. Haha. Okay!! We'll also be going then. Ya, do your best so you'd come back with a good news!!"

"Don't pressure us!! Take care of the two boys, Taehee and your daughters!! See you!!"

\----

"Daddy.. daddy Nini.." Minhyung hugged his dad awake in the morning and as soon as he heard the name, he smiled.

"You know my name, baby? Thank you!!"

"Wake up.. mama Hee said I should wake you up."

"Oh? Taehee is awake already.. it's still early though.."

"Minhyungie, is daddy Nini awake?"

"Yes mama!! Daddy let's go!!"

"Aigoo my energetic baby boy. Haha. Good morning to you too!! I love you so much!!"

"What's up? How come you're already awake?"

"Your daughters are moving wildly. It's time for check-up!"

"Oh!! Oh yes I almost forgot!! Sorry."

Jongin's little boys went with him as Taehee got checked. She's already on her 7th month of pregnancy and her belly is swollen big because her daughters are growing healthily. Yukhei and Minhyung were behave at their dad's side, looking at the monitor while the doctor explained what's happening to their sisters inside.

"Just don't get stressed too much with your sons and you'd be alright. Continue to eat healthy and stay happy, okay? I'll also give you some vitamins."

"Doctor, I'm actually scared. It's my first time giving birth and I got twins. What should I do so we could get ready?"

"I see. It's a bit scary but I'm sure you'd be able to get by. Just relax, but I would be truthful to you, your daughters may arrive earlier than expected. They may be born after only 35-36 weeks instead of 38-40 weeks."

"So that means our daughters would be born ahead of their expected date?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean they're premature. It's fine since she's having multiple births. You might have to get ready anytime after a month." Because of what the doctor said, the couple got a bit worried yet became very excited because that means they'd meet their daughters sooner.

"Mama, how are babies?" Yukheu curiously asked especially he saw his mama's belly was out and their sisters are two circles at the monitor.

"They would be coming out soon!! The two of you should get excited, okay? And you should take care of them when they are here!"

"Yes mama!! Minhyung and I would take care of sisters. Right Minhyungie?"

"Yes!! I'll tell mama Taem that I'd go here to play."

"Baby, really?"

"Yes!! Take care of babies.."

"Aw, you're such a super sweet baby!! Can the two of you hug mama??" The two boys didn't answer and just hugged their mama Taehee. She was feeling nervous since it's her first time to give birth but she relaxed because of her two sons that would help her with their sisters afterwards.

"Oh? What's happening? Did I miss anything?" Jongin came back to the room after buying all the vitamins Taehee needed to take and he came back with a super sweet scene.

"I just want to hug my sons and so they did."

"Can I join? Can I hug the five of you too?"

"Of course!! It'd be better if you'd also hug us."

\---

As much as Taemin and Kai wants to call Taehee and Jongin, they don't want Minhyung to worry about them. They miss their cute little boy but they just sacrificed so they'd succeed on their mission.

"Taem."

"Hmm?"

"Taehee seems to love Minhyung too. I'm happy."

"Of course, who wouldn't love our baby boy? He's as sweet and caring as you."

"I'm happy that he also get to spend time with Jongin. At least I won't feel guilty of taking his son away from him."

"Kai, are you okay?"

"Yes I am totally fine!! I just feel better now that they've met."

"Same but let's not feel guilty, okay? I know Jongin longs for him and if ever Minhyung wants to spend time with him and his brother, we could let him. Most especially they'd be welcoming their twins."

"Yeah. Taem, do you want to have twins?"

"Twins.. do you see how big Taehee's belly is? I don't even know how many months her babies are. Ah we should ask about it!!"

"She's already 7 months pregnant. Jongin told me about it."

"Holy shit.. 7 months. In more than a month she would be giving birth. Ah, I bet she's scared. It's her first time to give birth."

"Oh yeah.. now I'm also nervous for her. I hope Jongin would be able to overcome his trauma too. Sehun died after he gave birth to Yukhei, right?"

"Yeah.." Taemin got worried of the couple because he knows that the two are very worried with the arrival of their twins.

"But if we'd really have twins as well, I'd be very happy and excited. You know why? Because in the end they're still our baby. One baby or twins, no matter how many, I'd be happy and thankful for it."

"Really? You're not scared of getting pregnant with twins?"

"Why would I be scared? I know you'd be there for me. You'd wake up to feed them and tend to them when they cry. Haha."

"Of course I would. You already took care of Minhyung alone, I'll take care of our baby this time."

"Of course I'd still help you."

A week flew by and they've enjoyed their stay at Geoje island, especially spending time to the waterpark. They have pampered each other and of course, tried to conceive a baby too. They have arrived back in Busan to get the seafood they'd cook back in Taehee and Jongin's house. They got squid, octopus, scallops, clams, shrimps, tuna, salmon and lobsters for them to enjoy on a little feast. Taemin also bought fishcakes they could eat for snacks. After an hour flight, they arrived back in Seoul.

"Hello?? Anybody home??" Taemin and Kai knocked by the gates and was welcomed by Jongin.

"Oh you're already here!! Welcome back!!"

"Hi! Where are they?" The house was silent especially it was only Jongin that's working on something on his tablet.

"They're sleeping haha. They fell asleep beside Taehee. I'm sure Minhyung would be happy to see the two of you when he wakes up."

"Haha yeah. By the way, we bought lots of fresh seafoods! Would it be okay for Kai and I to use your kitchen?"

"Of course! Go ahead and use it as you please. Feel free to also use anything from the cabinets and the fridge."

"Jongin ah, how's Taehee?" Taemin asked Jongin while Kai washed the seafood they bought.

"She's fine. We got her checked and she's 7 months pregnant. Our twins would be here in more than a month."

"We're very happy to the two of you. I'm also very proud of you because you've really changed. Thank you for not breaking Taehee's heart."

"I never intend to break her heart. Hehe. But yeah, I've changed because I also want to become a man that deserves them."

"That's nice. I hope that it would continue until the end. I also want you to be happy with your own family, especially now that you'd be having daughters."

"Thank you."

"But if you need someone to talk to, Taemin and I are here to listen okay? You may not be saying anything but I know it's still hard for you. We'll help you go past your trauma. Taehee would be giving birth soon, I'm sure that you'd have flashbacks on when Sehun gave birth to Yukhei." After Kai drained the ingredients, he patted Jongin's shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you."

Kai got the ingredients ready for the tempura, calamari and salted garlic octopus while Taemin got the scallops, tuna and salmon steaks seasoned before baking it. Jongin also helped the couple by making clam chowders. Before they wake the sleepyheads up, Taemin also finished the garlic butter lobsters.

"Oh, Minhyung ah, who's that?"

"Mama Taem? Daddy Kai?"

"How's our baby boy? We miss you!!"

"Uwaa!" The little boy immediately went to his parents to hug them. Taehee gave a peck on her oppas' cheeks while Yukhei looked confused.

"Seems like Yukhei is confused. Hello little boy!"

"Haha yes. Yukhei, do you remember him?" Yukhei nodded but was still staring at Taemin's face.

"Mama Taehee? Two?"

"Haha yes, just like your sisters! Mama Taemin and mama Taehee are twins. Say hello to him! He's mama Taem, Minhyung's mama."

"Hello! My name is Kim Yukhei, 4 years old. Nice to meet you!"

"Hello Yukhei!! Nice to see you again! You're grown up now. You're very handsome!" With Taemin's compliment, the little boy blushed. When he saw Kai, he got confused again.

"Daddy? Also twins?"

"Here we go again.. haha."

"Hello! I'm Kai! You are?"

"Kim Jongin's baby Yukhei. You and daddy, also twins?"

"Yes! Just like your sisters. Look at us." Jongin and Kai went side by side and now, the two boys got confused. They could say which one is Taehee and which one is Taemin because of Taehee'a baby belly and long hair but with Jongin and Kai, they have a hard time differentiating the two.

"Their heads are hurting. Hahaha. Enough of that, let's eat!!"

The two couples fed their big boys and of course, the big boys were very happy to eat tempura, squid and octopus. Taehee enjoyed the different seafoods freshly baked from the oven while Jongin opened the clams for her. Taemin and Kai are happy because everyone enjoyed their feast.

"Taehee, you're on your 7th month, right?"

"Yes oppa."

"I know you're nervous but everything would be fine. When that time comes, don't hesitate to call me okay? I'll help you. As someone who gave birth to that big baby boy, I know how it feels and I'll guide you. I've guided my own brothers so let's say that I can be helpful especially to a first time mom like you. And you're my sister, of course oppa would help you."

"Haha okay, twin brother. As much as I need the support, Jongin needs it too. I'm also worried, flashbacks might come and he might not calm down."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Jongin. I can also take care of the boys." Kai said which made Taemin, Taehee and Jongin happy.

"We'll be here for you, okay? We know that you need support. Don't worry much, everything will be fine. You'd be able to give birth successfully to your twins, Taehee ah. It'd be painful but worth it. And Jongin, believe that Taehee would be able to do well and she'd stay with you because you'd still take care of your twins."

"Yes!! Don't worry, I'll survive because we would still get married after I give birth, Jonginnie."

"Taehee ah.."

"Yup! I will marry you after I give birth so hold onto me, okay? I'll also hold onto you and to our dear life because you're mine. See this ring you gave me? I've decided that it's time to wear it now that it fits."

"Taehee.. thank you!!"

"So you two.."

"Yup, engaged. He have asked me numerous of times but now I can proudly say that yes, I'll marry Kim Jongin."

"Oh my gosh? Congratulations to the two of you!!"

"Thank you so much!! This makes me really happy!"

"Woah. We're honored to witness the engagement. Haha. Ya Jongin ah, you're definitely Taehee's so if ever you'd go back to your ways, expect all of us to take revenge."

"I've decided to take Taehee to forever, with our babies. No turning back for Kim Jongin."

"Well, you better!! Or you won't see us ever again. I'll take Yukhei and our twins with me."

"Noo please don't leave me. But don't worry because I won't leave you too."

\-----

Taemin and Kai panted as they finished a round of hot and steamy sex when Taemin's phone rang.

"Oh gosh who is it.."

"Kai.. it's Jongin. Can you answer it for me?"

"Okay. Yes Jongin?"

"Kai!! Uhm Taehee would be giving birth!! We're on our way to the hospital!"

"Kim Jongin oh my gosh!!!!" Kai heard Taehee shrieking in pain while he talked.

"Okay!! We'll go there!! Just be calm okay?! I'll take Taemin and Minhyung with us! Drive safely!!" Kai ended the call and immediately got his clothes on after he told Taemin about what Jongin have said. Minhyung was sleeping but they just carried him and laid him to the backseat carrier as they drove to the hospital.

The doctors took Taehee to the emergency room while Jongin hugged Yukhei. When Taemin, Kai and Minhyung arrived, Kai took care of Yukhei while Taemin and Jongin went by the delivery room.

"What's your relationship with the patient?"

"I'm her husband."

"I'm her brother."

"You could go in since she's still at labor but only one could stay inside."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Love.. it's so painful!!" Taehee was crying because of the contractions that's about to rip her fragile body apart. She was scared but after seeing Jongin and Taemin, she got more hope.

"Taehee, you have to be strong, okay?? You can do it, I know you can! You're a strong girl! Jongin would be waiting for you and your twins!"

"Thank you, oppa.."

"Taehee, please stay with me. I really don't know what I'll do if I'd lose you like Sehun!"

"I'll do my besy to stay! But if I would have to go.."

"No, don't say that!! You'd stay with us no matter what!! We'd still get married afterwards!!"

"Take care of them for me, if ever.."

"Kim Taehee please!! I really don't know what I'll do if I'll lose you!"

"Jongin, Taehee, please stay strong. You could do this!! Ya don't be a stubborn brat!! Do your best in giving birth? Okay? It would be painful but when you hear your daughters' cry, it'd all be worth it!! Be strong and do your best or oppa will be mad at you!"

"I'm.. scared."

"Jongin and I would be here to help you!! Jongin would stay with you later but I'll just stay outside!! Kai, Yukhei and Minhyung would be waiting for you so do your best, okay?? Kai also contacted Heechul. He's on his way here."

After a few hours of labor, the doctors told them that only one companion could stay inside the delivery room and for some reasons, Jongin wants Taemin to stay and be with Taehee.

"Ya Kim Jongin! That's your wife and your daughters! You have to do it!!"

"But-"

"I know you have a trauma and bad memory with Sehun giving birth but you have to face this so you could overcome it, Jongin. I know it's hard but believe in Taehee too!"

"Taem, what if-"

"Shut up and don't think that something bad would happen to her! Believe in her and believe in yourself!! The two of you, you can do it!!"

"Taem what if I'd kill her too?!"

"No you won't kill her!! You're actually giving life to two babies so don't think about that! Not everyone will be like Sehun okay? You got her pregnant but that doesn't mean that she'd die too! We have Minhyung but I survived! Taehee can do it, you can do it too! Believe in yourselves! We're just outside and we'll wait for you! I have to go outside so go and take her hand! I don't want her to experience giving birth alone so go now!" Taemin hugged Jongin tight before he went out of the delivery room. With the courage that Taemin gave to him, he held onto Taehee's hand. Taehee was pale, sweaty and crying as she tried to push her twins out of her body.

"Jongin!!!!"

"Taehee, I'm here! I won't ever leave you. I'm with you so please stay with me.. please don't leave me!! We'll raise our kids together and we'll get married!! Please.."

"Jongin.." Taehee just sobbed as she pushed more. After several pushes, they heard their first baby's cry.

"Push a little more, we still have one!!"

"Taehee? One more okay? Our twins would be here!!" Taehee wasn't able to say anything and just pushed her baby out. After a few minutes, pushing out became easier and they welcomed the twins to the world.

"Twin baby girls for Mr and Mrs Kim! Congratulations!!" The doctor laid the twins onto Taehee's chest, still bloody and uncleaned as the couple cried harder.

"Taehee, our daughters! They're so beautiful!!"

"Thank you, Jongin.. I love you so much!!"

"I love you so much too!!"

"Do you have a name for the twins?"

"We do! The first born would be Franchesca Heejeong and the second would be Alexandria Jeonghee."

"Thank you, love. I'm so happy to see our daughters.."

"No, thank you for giving life to them!! I love you so much!!"

"Jongin, I'm sleepy.."

"I know your energy is drained, you have to rest and sleep. I'll be waiting for you, okay? Please don't leave us, my love.."

"Excuse me, Mr. Kim. We have to clean her first and we'd just tell you when we're done."

"Is she okay? She didn't faint, right?! She's alive, right? No complications?!"

"Her vital signs are stable. It's normal for a person to pass out after giving birth, especially to twins. She's fine, she just needs sleep."

"Please tell me she won't die! The mother of my first son died after he gave birth, it won't hapoen to her, right?"

"She won't die, she'll live. She's healthy and strong, she just really need rest. I understand the trauma, Mr. Kim but don't worry anymore, you'd be able to go home and raise your twins with her after resting."

Jongin went out of the room and as soon as he stepped out of the door, he fell onto his knees.

"Jongin!!" Taemin immediately helped Jongin and made him sit at the bench. Kai gave him a bottle of water to drink so he'd calm down but his tears are still running down his face.

"Congratulations, Jongin! Your daughters are born now."

"Thank you.. but Taehee.."

"How is she?!"

"She fell asleep.. I don't want her to sleep forever!! Ugh please I don't want anyone to die because of me again!"

"Ssshhhh. That's enough. She won't die, she just slept because she gathered all her energies to push your daughters out. It's normal. She's okay, she'll be okay so don't wprry about it anymore."

"Jongin, I know I may not be in the right position to say this since I don't have an experience yet but I believe in Taehee. She'll live and she'd stay with you. Believe in her promise, you'd still get married and raise your kids together. Don't worry much, the doctors would take care of her."

"Jongin ah, I know you're scared but you were also brave enough to face it alone. I'm proud of you, I'm also proud of Taehee because you're now officially parents to twins! The waiting game is over now and you should rest so when she wakes up, you'll be able to see and talk to her." 

"Daddy.. it's okay. Mama won't leave us."

"I really hope so. I really hope that your mom won't take her away from us."

"Sehun would be happy now because his best friend is now officially the mom of your children. Don't worry about it and just rest." Jongin just hugged Yukhei and heard another person arrive before he completely fell asleep.

Taemin and Kai went home to get some sleep and when Heechul told them that Taehee is awake, they prepared some seaweed soup for her. Jongin was still sleeping beside her, still deep in slumber and had no clue that Taehee is already awake.

"Ssssshhh, daddy Jongin is still sleeping. Haha." Taehee mischievously pinched Jongin's cheek lightly yet he didn't get awakened.

"Hello! Congratulations!!"

"Thank you oppas!! Hello Minhyung! Your sisters are here!!"

"Where's Yukhei?"

"Heechul oppa took him first. They went home to sleep and to get some clothes."

"How are you feeling?"

"It feels like I lost my stomach, really. It's not as heavy as it was when they were still inside."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm still on anesthesia but maybe I'd feel the soreness soon."

"What's your babies' names?"

"Haha. You wouldn't believe it. Heejeong and Jeonghee."

"Wow. You thought about their names huh? Haha. Well I'm sure they'd be beautiful babies. We're excited to meet them!"

"I'll call the nurse later when Jongin wakes up. Aigoo, my mighty husband gave birth to twins and passed out. He's still asleep even after 15 hours."

"Taehee, he's been so worried of you. He was so scared that you'd be like Sehun. It's his first time to accompany someone at the delivery room. His first encounter was traumatic, you know that well. When he arrived in Hong Kong, Sehun was already gone. And he wasn't there when I gave birth to Minhyung so he was scared to face the reality, and was really worried that you'd die of childbirth like Sehun."

"I also thought I would, but I stayed because we still have lots of things to do together, aside from the fact that I'm the only acceptable mom to Yukhei and Minhyung, no one else. And I have two beautiful daughters t raise so I should stay alive."

"I knew it. You're my twin so you're a strong girl. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, oppa."

"I hope you'd also help me with Taemin when the time comes."

"It's still a long way to go though, haha."

"Wait.. oppa.. do you mean.."

"Yes, twin sister. You'll be an aunt soon!"

"Oh my gosh finally!! I'm so happy for you!! Kai, you'll be a real dad soon!!"

"Thank you so much!!"

"I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep last night oppa. Your baby need it but I still told Jongin to call you."

"Nope! It's okay! It's for you and your daughters plus it's only a few hours. It's nothing."

"I'm happy for the two of you. I'm sure Kai oppa doesn't believe it yet. Haha."

"We kind of want to keep our hopes down so we won't be disappointed. I told him already but I bet he wouldn't really believe that we'll have a baby after I have my own morning sickness."

"Aigoo. Haha. Don't worry, being a first time dad would be great just like how it feels to be a first time mom, of course without the morning sickness, back pain and labor pain. And we'll help you in less than 9 months, don't worry. Have you got checked by a doctor?"

"Not yet. I still want to wait for 3 weeks to be sure but we already got a positive pregnancy test."

"Yup! And I was the one who got to see the results from it.. but we still want to be sure. We're still trying though. I don't think we'd stop."

"I like that. Don't stop, won't stop, can't stop." But when they were laughing, Jongin stirred. Taehee got a naughty idea and decided to pretend that she's still sleeping.

"Jongin ah, wake up now! You've been sleeping for 3 days already."

"Huh?! 3 days?"

"Yup, it's been 3 days since you passed out. Wake up now, you have to take care of your daughters!"

"Oh yeah, where are they?"

"They're still at the nursery though, we can't take them since we're not the parents."

"Figured. Have the doctors checked on Taehee? How is she?"

"She's already like that when we arrived. We arrived about 30 minutes earlier."

"I see.. I hope she's okay. She's okay right?"

"Jongin.." Taehee acted like she stirred and of course, Jongin got nervous.

"Taehee, it's me!! I'm here! Please hold on tight, my love.."

"I love you. I love you so much!!"

"I love you so much too!!"

"Can you hug me, please?"

"Of course, my love." Jongin indeed hugged Taehee and when Taehee caught Jongin's face with her hands, she leaned him over and kissed him.

"Daddy, I'm alive and I won't leave you. I'm awake for a while now so don't worry! I love you so much and I will stay with you. You won't even be able to get rid of me because I'll be with you forever. Me and Sehun are different even if we are best friends, and I believe that Sehun only wants me to be your wife and to be your babies' mom. No one else could ever take you away from me."

"Thank you so much, you're safe!"

"Aigoo. Such a sweet scene. By the way, we got some food for the two of you. We know hospital food isn't tasty so we got seaweed soup for you two and some chicken cutlets. Eat up so when the nurses come here with your twins, you're all done."

The couple finished their food and immediately called for the nurse. In a few minutes, someone knocked at the door and it's their twins. The two couples were all in awe as they welcomed their daughters. The nurse gave the babies to their mom and dad after getting confused seeing Taemin and Kai at the side.

"Woah. Beautiful babies!! My twin sister really is wonderful!!"

"They look so cute!"

"Hah. If this boy is awake, he would've been all over his sisters. But he's still knocked out but I'm sure later he'd be all happy to meet them."

"They're really the babies inside my body? How were they able to fit?!"

"They already grew a bit since they got washed and dried up, plus their skin have also expanded. They're almost 20 hours old but they'd grow more each day."

"They're the best gift! Thank you so much."

"You should feed them, Taehee. I'll help you carry her first so you could unbutton your clothes." But it was a but awkward since she was with three men, even if one of the three is pregnant, one is her husband and one is her husband's 'twin'.

"It's okay, don't be shy. We won't look. Haha."

"Sorry, it's my first time."

"No worries. Jongin ah, cover her. Haha." And she was able to feed baby number 1 named Heejeong. Soon, she also fed Jeonghee and the twins fell asleep again. Kai got so curious so when Taemin carried Heejeong, he also looked onto the baby girl.

"She's so beautiful.."

"Don't worry, Kai. Your baby would be beautiful too, since Taem oppa and I share the same face. Haha."

"No doubt. Haha. While we're waiting, we'd just help you with them."

"I'd be more than okay with that! You can teach me how to be a great mom while your baby isn't that big yet."

"Wait.. does that mean.. Taem?"

"Why?"

"Kai would be a dad soon too?"

"We still have to wait for 3 weeks but the pregnancy test told us it's already positive."

"Congratulations, Kai!! Woah, now it'd be your turn!!"

"Yup haha. Thank you! We waited for so long for this! Though we're still trying, just to be sure."

"Yes! That's the secret. Don't stop trying." The two couples chuckled as they watched the babies sleep, including the little boy that'd surely get excited once he wakes up.

Epilogue

"Taehee ah, rise and shine!! It's your special day!" Taehee was awakened by Taemin, Minhyung and Yukhei at her hotel room. It's her special day because it's the day she'd be Jongin's wife.

"Oppa.. babies good morning!! Where's Heejeong and Jeonghee?"

"Heechul and Yunho took them out for a while, also for them to get sunlight. Come on, oppa would have to make sure that you'd look the most beautiful today!"

"Even more beautiful than you, my twin who's super blooming while carrying his own baby girl?"

"Yes! A million times more beautiful than me. I'll step back today for you. Haha."

After Taehee washed up and while the kids are with Minho and Suho, Taemin started to get Taehee ready. Taemin was very excited to put his passion in events decoration and makeup, and is very honored to be in charge of Taehee's total look.

"Let's see.. since your motif for today is aqua blue, I'll make you shine with it." Taemin got a makeup inspiration from the internet and Taehee was totally on for it, so she just let her oppa do the work, styling and finishing touch.

Kai and Jongin are only child of their respective parents but since they knew about each other's existence, they also became close. They even treat each other as brothers or twins, just like how Taemin takes care of Taehee.

"Ah shit I really nervous."

"Come on, don't be nervous!! Taehee would surely show up!"

"I know but I'm still so nervous. It was like judgement day for me."

"Well it is judgement day for you because after today, you can't take anything back. After today, you'd be Taehee's husband and she would be your wife. You can't go back to the past anymore, nor think of anyone else aside from her and your kids."

"Is this how it really feels like? Can you share what you've felt before you and Taem got married?"

"Oh so you want me to tell yoy my experience before we got married? Okay. Haha. Before we got married, I was just like you too - nervous, scared, anxious and almost at the verge of breaking down. I don't know why but I was feeling everything all at once. It was very hard to calm down but I eventually did when I saw Taemin. Ah! I also did something that helped me completely calm down though. I asked for the blessings of my ex."

"She's the one Siwon have killed, right? The one he admitted back then?"

"Exactly. I closed my eyes, asked for forgiveness, guidance and blessings. The two of us, we weren't able to talk so it was kind of unfinished business. Maybe before everything happened, she was screaming for help, she was screaming for me but I wasn't able to save her. I asked for forgiveness because I was scared, I was weak and I let everything happen without doing anything. Well my family gave ransom money to save her but they didn't take it because apparently they don't need it. They wanted me but I was selfish and protected myself instead. And the price to pay was her life. I asked for her forgiveness. I also asked for her guidance because I know that even if it's been more than five years, she's still there looking after me. I asked for her guidance not only just for me but also for Taemin and Minhyung. Just like what Taehee did to Sehun, I asked Kiko to let Taemin be the one that I'll be with until the end. I'm glad she agreed that Taemin could only be the one that would take her place and she also gave us her blessing. How did I know? Simple. Taemin told me that she saw her smiling on her dreams, even if Taemin never saw her face. She just said that it was her especially when I showed him a photo of her. Taem said that she's smiling and she's happy, and told Taemin not to hurt me. She said that she'd just be our guardian angel and our future babies' playmate. We were young back then when her life was taken away, I could've done something but past is past, no matter how much we regret about it, the only thing that we could do is accept and move forward, even if it means they'll be left behind in the past. In other words, closure. I know Kiko and I weren't able to do such thing but when I talked to her before I got married, it made me calm and feel good. I think you should try it too."

"Taehee and I, we already talked to Sehun on his grave in Hong Kong."

"That's good. But I think you haven't done any closure with your other ex."

"I don't think I-"

"It's okay, talk to Taemin."

"Huh?"

"Jongin, I understand. I know your story, he told me everything. When he told me that, I've felt that there's some realizationd and words left unsaid. Your ex is married now so no worries. Besides, you'd also be doing this since you'll be getting married. It's okay, you'd just talk."

"No no I'm totally fine!"

"It'd be really better for you, for Taemin and for Taehee to let it all go so you'd have a harmonious married life. Trust me, it'd calm you down. I'd just call him." Even before Jongin could answer, Kai already went out the room.

"Oh Jongin, why? Kai told me that you're nervous?"

"Uhm. Yeah."

"Look at you. Haha. Are you sick? Are you really Kim Jongin?"

"Why, do I look different?"

"No. You don't look different, not even different from my husband but you're definitely different from the little boy I knew when I was young. Do you still remember that time?"

"Yeah, I do. I was just discharged fron the hospital after that accident and my parents looked after you, Taeil and Taeyong."

"Haha yeah. Back then, we were still so innocent. Just kids playing around while also trying to be jappy despite your wounds and coping up with the loss of our parents. But it was fun, growing up with a boy that have been the reason why I smile because you're such a dork; and the noise that blasts on my silent world. Even if I want to kick you because you are noisy, I was able to adjust with it. Then we grew up and we fell in love. Do you remember that time when you told me you love me while I was hurrying home since I would be going to my part time job?"

"Yeah I remember that!! You almost threw the empty milk bottles to me because you were hurrying to go to the milk shop! Haha. I gave you a carton of banana milk that time instead of chocolates, right?"

"A carton of banana milk, yup. Back then I was thinking what you were up to, until you showed up again the other day to give a bigger carton of banana milk. Back then, we were just dumb and dumber who likes to drink milk during the day and pass out when we go home. Then we got together. I was happy because my best friend loves me and I love him too, that means we'd be together until the end. Sadly, we may have lasted for ten years but it wasn't as good. Things happened and you left me with that cute guy for the older cute guy. When I found out that you left for him, I was devastated I almost killed myself and killed him. I think I've told you about this before but I let people take advantage of me. I didn't care anymore since I was already carrying him but I realized that no Kim Jongin saved me, no Kim Jongin went back for me and no Kim Jongin love me. It was over and I have to move forward with a baby inside me. We were apart and out of each other's world, but we became okay because we were give gifts of life. Yukhei and Minhyung, those two boys who gave us strength and made us continue to live even if we don't have love anymore. But it's fine since we have found someone to love us even if we have them already."

"I'm still sorry for everything, Taem. Up to this day.."

"It's okay, I'm over it now. Haha. Ah! Do you know how I met Kai?"

"Nope. You never told me about it."

"I met him in Japan, a day before Minhyung's birthday when Ten told you that we were with them in Thailand. Back then, I was scared because I thought you followed us. He looked exactly like you so I thought he really is you. Then I've decided that I'd let you meet your son Minhyung since I want you to recognize him as your son. It'd be my gift to him - to have a daddy, to be with his daddy and to have a complete family. But that day, I found him another daddy instead and that's Kai. He also thought that Minhyung is his son so we became together."

"You thought Kai was me and you told him that Minhyung is his son, thinking that he was me?"

"Yeah. So I let him be with Minhyung and we kind of became together for a few days until I found out that I screwed up. He wasn't you, he was a different person and he's not Minhyung's dad. He was Kim Kai, a half Japanese half Korean man and he's very different from you. But it was too late because apparently when we became together 'again', we tried to give Minhyung a sibling."

"Woah there. Is this some kind of a drama?"

"No, it's not. It's the real story of how I met Kai."

"But he also thought Minhyung was his son?? But how?"

"Do you remember when I told you that I sucked Yunho's dick and got fucked by Minho inside a cubicle at a bar? I told you that I also woke up beside a man at a hotel room, right? The man I was in bed with was Kai."

"Eh?? So the man that took advantage of you was Kai??"

"It's the other way around. I took advantage of him and had sex with him. I pleaded and begged for it, for him to be my baby's dad. We ended up on his bed and he thought he got me pregnant that time so he thought Minhyung was really his son."

"Shit.. so you and Kai.. wow."

"What?"

"You're soulmates. Wow."

"Of course, we are! Haha. And then when we went back to Korea, the two of us saw each other again but I was confused. It was because of him. I was confused if I would go back to you since you're Minhyung's dad or I'll just be with him. I was dead confused and didn't know what to do so I asked for one week rest. Then you told me you'll let me free, until I found out you were with someone else already."

"I'm really sorry, Taem."

"Nah, it's fine. First, it was the guy on that prom night. Then your fellow actor on an indie film. Then Sehun, then Siwon then Taehee. It's fine, I have fully accepted the fact that it was never me."

"I'm really sorry, Taem."

"Thank you, Jongin. Thank you for all the times that you didn't choose me. Even if it did hurt, it also brought me close to Kai. Because of those times, my thoughts were proven wrong and I was able to know what real love is. Thank you, Jongin. Really. I'm sincere with this. I'm not saying this to make you feel bad nor anything but I also want you to accept those things as your past. We can't go back anymore, let it go as much as I let it free."

"Thank you."

"I told Kai about this before, that after looking back at the past, I think I didn't love you that much."

"Uhm, why did you say so?"

"It's because we were young and we were just stucked on each other without much options. We were still young, we were still very naïve and most of all, we don't want to lose someone nor get hurt so we just decided to stay. I was also able to say that you didn't love me that much. It was just companionship, settling with each other because we were too afraid to get out of our comfort zone. It was like we were each other's prisoner. Well, we have a choice but we were too afraid to leave because we don't want to break our family's expectations." Taemin's words pierced through Jongin and made him think.

"I think i got what you mean.."

"You may not be aware of it but you never chose me; you just settled because I was the one available. It's also as good as being forced. First, it was Sehun. Next, it was Siwon and now, it's Taehee. If I was still in love with you or if I was really in love with you, I would be devastated but the 'love' we had might not be the real love we thought it was. After more than ten years, I can say that it wasn't the love I thought I knew."

"You're.. you're right. I loved you but it was totally different from the love I'm feeling towards Taehee now. It wasn't the superficial, reckless nor blind love. It's unconditional and it's very fulfilling. It was like pure awakening and totally different from what we had."

"I'm happy that you've also found that love. I'm already married with Kai and as your ex, I'll also give you guidance and blessings. I promise to still be the good friend that you've been with since we were young and I give you blessings. I hope you'd have a happy and harmonious family life, more kids and you won't fight much! Instead, fight for each other. And please please please, don't go back to being the selfish fucker that you were before. Just remember, you have kids and you might wake up one day only to find out tgat they've experienced being left by their own love."

"No.. please not my kids!! I'd take all the bad things, just not them!"

"That's why I'm telling you to be a better man for them. Think of them always and you'd never slip away. Slip away or you won't see them ever again."

"I've also decided. Taehee is the one I want to be with forever, that's why we'd be getting married today. Haha."

"Figured. Well of course aside from guidance and blessings, I grant you forgiveness. I forgive you from all the things you did, for all the times that you broke my heart, for all the time you disappointed me and for all the time you didn't choose me. I forgive you, I also hope you'd forgive me too because I know you weren't the only one at fault. I'm not an angel, I'm sure I did things that have hurt you and broke your heart too."

"Thank you so much, Taemin. I forgive you too."

"Best wishes on your wedding and your family life, Jongin ah. I'll say goodbye to my first love now. I hope you'd find the happiness in Taehee and be contented with it."

"Thank you, first love. Thank you for the ten years of love." Jongin wasn't able to hold back and hugged Taemin. Taemin just patted his back because Jongin was crying.

"This jerk.. why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy and thankful."

"You deserve this, idiot. This is also called closure, if you're not informed. Haha. So.. how does it feel?"

"It feels nice. It kind of lifted the weight I never thought I have."

"Great. I'm glad I was able to help you with it. Now focus on what will happen later, we'll see you at the hall, okay? You should have your makeup done now. Sorry, I made you cry!"

"I'm sure it'd be covered by makeup! See you later!"

"Don't try to be funny and trip on your own feet! I'll get your bride ready!" Jongin just smiled as Taemin went to hug Kai outside the room and patting his husband for a job well done. 

"As much as I deserve it, Taemin deserve the closure too. I'm happy now that i could move forward with my life with Taehee." Jongin smiled as he tooked at his phone's wallpaper of him, Taehee, Yukhei, Minhyung and their twins Heejeong and Jeonghee. Maybe the closure wasn't what Jongin wanted but it was definitely what Jongin needed so he could move forward.

\----

Everyone were at the hall to witness the exchange of vows of Jongin and Taehee. Jongin walked down the aisle and was followed by his entourage. The door closed again and everyone anticipated of her appearance until the door opened again, revealing Taehee wearing an elegant wedding dress accompanied by her brother Heechul. The siblings walked down the aisle towards Jongin that was crying at the sight of his bride. As soon ad they reached Jongin, Heechul gave her hand onto Jongin and the couple faced the officiator with glisteming eyes.

"Aw. My twin sister looks so beautiful!! I'm so proud of her!" Taemin exclaimed as he carried Jeongmin and fed the 100-day old baby with her milk. Her twin sister Heejeong was carried by Kai, whose legs being constantly hugged by Yukhei and Minhyung since their mama Taehee and daddy Jongin are exchanging vows.

After the wedding, the newlyweds went to take care of the twins while Taemin and Kai looked over Yukhei and Minhyung who were eating deliciously. Everyone was in high spirits especially when the couple were thanking the guests for coming to their union.

"We're very happy to tell you that Taehee and I.. we'll be having another baby again!" The guests were very happy for the couple but Taemin and Kai were surprised since it's been only 3 months since Taehee gave birth to twins yet she's pregnant again while Taemin was on his fourth month of pregnancy.

"This brat.. oh my gosh I'm 4 months pregnant and she's pregnant again?! Woah!! I should really clap for them."

"Do they even take rests? Now I really want to believe their words."

"What words, daddy?"

"Never stop trying."

"Oh. I think they would never stop. Good for them since they'd give Yukhei, Minhyung, Heejeong and Jeonghee more siblings. I'm envious though.."

"We'll be having a baby too, mama Taem."

"I know but.. anyway let's just try again when I give birth. I'm sure you'd get the hang of it afterwards."

"I'd love to. I'd love to try and never stop trying with you. I love you so much!"

"And I love you so much too!"

"Ya ya ya the two of you! We're the newlyweds yet you're the one kissing!"

"You just gave birth to the twins 3 months ago yet you're pregnant again!! Woah!! Awesome!!"

"Thanks! You should try that too!"

"We will, don't worry!" And the two couples chuckled as they raised their glasses - two glasses filled with wine while two glasses were filled with juice. Taemin is happy because he'd have Taehee to share the pregnancy journey while Jongin and Kai would take care of the babies while they wait for their new bundles of joy.


End file.
